


Mario und Luigi, Das Kristallkönigreich

by Tintenfass



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Brotherly Love, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Search for a Cure
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintenfass/pseuds/Tintenfass
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolog

Prolog

Die Sonne meinte es an diesem Morgen gut mit dem Pilzkönigreich. Warm und freundlich strahlte sie von einem wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel und machte diesen besonderen Tag zu einem Perfekten.  
Trotz der frühen Stunde drängten sich schon viele der Toads durch die Straßen ihrer kleinen Stadt, liefen geschäftig umher, riefen sich Freundlichkeiten zu oder halfen einander. Ein freudiges Gebrumm und eine ausgelassene Anspannung lag über all dem.  
Das Blumenfest stand vor der Tür, schon morgen sollte es gefeiert werden, mitten im kleinen Park von Toadtown. Der Frühling sollte mit dieser Feier begrüßt und der schönste Blumengarten vor den kleinen Pilzhäusern prämiert werden. Jeder, der es wünschte, konnte daran teilnehmen und seinen liebevoll gepflegten Garten oder eine besonders schöne Blume vorführen. Ein freundschaftlicher Wettkampf, der immer voller Bewunderung für jeden Teilnehmer war.  
Natürlich hatte auch Prinzessin Peach ihr Kommen für Fest und Wettbewerb angemeldet, was ihre Untertanen noch einmal in besondere Aufregung versetzte. Es war selten genug, dass sie ihre gutherzige Herrscherin einmal von so nahe zu Gesicht bekamen und jeder wollte sie erfreuen und wohl auch beeindrucken.  
Aus diesem Grunde liefen die kleinen Pilzköpfe nun schon seit Tagen umher, schmückten ihre Häuser und die Straßen mit bunten Wimpeln, kehrten die Wege, bis man hätte davon essen können und in den kleinen Ladengeschäften, die direkt an der Straße lagen, wurden die Fenster geputzt, bis sie im Sonnenlicht funkelten.  
Auch der Park wurde herausgeputzt, so gut es ging. Die Blumen trugen ihren Großteil dazu bei, denn sie standen in voller Blüte und malten kunterbunte Farbmeere in das satte Grün des Rasens. In dessen Mitte war ein kleines Podest aufgebaut mit Stuhl und Tisch, an dem die Prinzessin dann Platz nehmen sollte und hoffentlich auch eine Rede an ihre Untertanen hielt. Heute wurden Tische und Bänke für die vielen Festbesucher herangebracht und alles für die Köstlichkeiten vorbereitet, die in den Küchen zubereitet wurden und an denen sich bei der morgigen Feier jeder bedienen konnte, wie es ihm gefiel.  
In all dem Trubel unbemerkt, wühlte sich ein weiterer Sprössling aus dem lockeren Erdreich, klein und unscheinbar. Doch schon jetzt unterschied sich diese Pflanze grundlegend von allen, von denen er umgeben war. Weder wiegte er sich im leisen Lufthauch, der die Wärme des Tages noch angenehmer machte, noch war er so zart und grün, wie man es hätte erwarten können. Hart und spitz wie eine Nadel, stach er aus dem Erdreich und hatte sogar eine ähnliche Farbe. Ein silbriges Grau, in dem sich die Farben des Regenbogens brachen, wenn die Sonne eine der Facetten aufblitzen ließ, von denen dieses seltsame Gewächs überzogen war.  
Immer weiter wuchs er heran, während die Zeit verstrich und kleine Füße um ihn herum eilten. Der Trieb wuchs viel zu schnell, um eine gewöhnliche Blume sein zu können und doch war er schon gegen Mittag zu einer herangewachsen. Aus dem grauen Gewächs war eine blattreiche Pflanze mit abgrundtiefem Kelch geworden, deren ausladende, gezackte Blätter in allen Farben schimmerten. Doch noch immer war sie steif und kalt, wie etwas, das sich gegen Wärme und Leben behauptete, als wäre es eine Bedrohung. Nun allerdings war es der Blume unmöglich auch weiterhin unentdeckt zu bleiben, doch das war ihr nur Recht. Es war an der Zeit. Das seltsame Gewächs blitzte fast triumphierend auf, als die eilenden Schritte neben ihr verklangen und sich ein winziger Schatten über es beugte.  
„Sieh doch, war für eine wunderschöne Blume, wie sie schimmert“, krähte eine freudige Stimmte.  
Einer der Toads, mit runder Brille und violetten Punkten auf seinem Pilzkopf, stand nun über ihr und zupfte einen seiner Freunde am Ärmel, der gerade eine weiße Tischdecke heranschleppte, die er über die Tische legen wollte.  
Der Angesprochene schaute seinem Freund neugierig über die Schulter und sein Herz machte einen entzückten Sprung. Für einen Moment vergaß er seine Last und stellte sich auf die andere Seite, um die Schönheit besser bewundern zu können. „Oooh“, rief er entzückt aus und hätte geklatscht, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre. „Wer auch immer diese Blume gezüchtet hat, wird den Wettbewerb sicher gewinnen. So Eine habe ich ja noch nie gesehen.“  
Der Toad mit der Brille rückte diese zurecht und streckte seine Hand nach der Pflanze aus, die so herrlich im Sonnenlicht funkelte. Er war schon immer sehr neugierig gewesen und nichts machte ihm mehr Freude, als Dinge herauszufinden, die er noch nicht wusste. So auch diesmal. „Ich frage mich wie man so etwas wachsen lassen kann. Noch niemals habe ich was Ähnliches gesehen. Woher sie wohl kommt?“, brummte er nachdenklich.  
In dem Moment, als seine kleinen Finger die Blüten berührten, schlug die Blume zu. Ein deutliches Glimmen erfüllte sie, zuerst nur leicht pulsierend, dann immer kräftiger und schneller. Der Toad dagegen schien immer mehr in sich zusammenzufallen. Seine Farben verblassten, bis er ganz ausgeblichen und ergraut erschien.  
Sein Freund ließ kreischend die Tischdecken mitten unter die Blumen fallen und wich zitternd zurück. „Wa... Was passiert denn da? Was ist das?“, kreischte er, erhielt aber keine Antwort.  
Sein kleiner Freund stand nur da, wie eingefroren und schien ihn weder zu hören, noch zu sehen.  
„A... Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der mit den Tischdecken und wollte dem Brillenträger auf die Schulter tippen.  
In diesem Moment sah dieser auf. Seine Augen waren leer und kalt, als wäre etwas darin erlosch. Dafür funkelten sie in allen Regenbogenfarben, wie die Blüten der grässlichen Blume, die zu den Füßen der Toads mit einem Ruck nochmal an Größe gewann. Der kleine Toad erhob sich steif und ging davon, nicht auf das Gekreisch seines Freundes achtend, der entsetzt das Weite suchte. Ziellos lief der Ergraute umher, nichts wahrnehmend, aber lauschend, als warte er auf eine Stimme, die nur er hören konnte. Der Boden um die Blume herum riss auf und ihre Wurzeln, feine, glühende Stränge, drängten sich aus der Erde hervor und gruben sich immer weiter, hierhin und dorthin.  
Ein Lebensfunke, mehr hatte sie nie gebraucht. Nun sah man auch endlich, woraus sie geschaffen war. Kein Leben war es, das da heranwuchs und immer mehr des Parks eroberte, sondern Kristall, hart und kalt und gnadenlos.  
Schon Stunden später hatte die Kristallblume den Park eingenommen und zog ihre Wurzeln nun durch die Straße von Toadtown, vorbei an den Häusern der Pilzköpfe, die sich zitternd darin versteckt hielten. Denn der Kristall fraß sich unaufhaltsam voran und verschlang alles, was ihm dabei in die Quere kam. Gebäude, Pflanzen, Bewohner, vor nichts machte er Halt, verwandelte alles in funkelnden Kristall und machte die armen Seelen, die ihm nicht rechtzeitig entkamen zu leeren Hüllen, die alle auf der Suche schienen, wonach auch immer. Nur mit Mühe war es gelungen diese schauderhaften Nachrichten in den Palast und zur Prinzessin zu tragen, der nun die schwere Aufgabe zuteil wurde, zu entscheiden, was weiter geschehen sollte. Etwas, das ihr wohl kaum alleine gelingen würde.  
Aus diesem Grunde hatte sie in aller Eile all jene im Thronsaal zusammengerufen, denen sie besonders vertraute und auf deren Hilfe und Weisheit sie hatte immer bauen können. Da waren also ihr treuer Minister Toadsworth, der ihr schon so lange zu Seite stand, die klügsten Köpfe der Stadt und einige Ordnungshüter, die sinnlos versucht hatten wieder für Ordnung zu sorgen. Auch einige von ihnen waren dem Kristall schon zum Opfer gefallen. Ebenso hatte man natürlich längst einen Hilferuf an die sieben hohen Sterne entstand, auf deren Beistand oder Rat man nun hoffen konnte.  
Aber selbstverständlich waren sie damit noch nicht vollzählig. Mit Ungeduld wurden noch zwei weitere erwartet, die dem Königreich treu und häufig rettende Dienste erwiesen hatten. Der Weg zu Marios und Luigis Haus war nicht weit, aber mittlerweile recht gefährlich. Denn langsam aber sicher schob sich der Kristall immer weiter zwischen Palast und Toadtown, wie um sie voneinander zu trennen. Ein kleiner, flinkfüßiger Toad war ausgesandt worden, der hoffentlich übersehen wurde.  
Die Prinzessin saß auf ihrem Thron, die Hände im Kleid geborgen und scheinbar die Ruhe selbst. Dabei wäre sie doch am liebsten auf und ab gelaufen und hätte all die armen Seelen beklagt, die dieser grässlichen Seuche schon zum Opfer gefallen waren. Doch um eine Panik zu verhindern, durfte sie niemandem ihre Angst und Sorge zeigen. War sie stark, war es auch ihr Volk. „Oh, was ist nur aus unserem schönen Blumenfest geworden?“, fragte sie dennoch seufzend und wandte sich damit an ihren ältlichen Minister. „Wie gerne habe ich es besucht, gelacht und gefeiert. Doch jetzt ist da nur Angst.“  
Der alte Toadsworth wiegte den Kopf und fühlte sich einmal mehr älter und müder, als es ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Es war, als würde er jedes Jahr mehr deutlich in seinen Knochen spüren. Doch seine geliebte Prinzessin brauchte ihn, niemals würde er sie im Stich lassen. „Habt keine Sorge, Prinzessin. Die Sterne werden uns erhören und mit Rat zu Seite stehen. Welche Aufgabe wir auch immer erfüllen müssen, ich bin sicher Master Mario und Master Luigi werden sie meistern und uns alle retten“, erwiderte er fest, wenn er tief im Herzen auch von Kummer erfüllt war. Diesmal wussten sie doch nicht einmal wovor die beiden Brüder das Pilzkönigreich bewahren mussten.  
Doch, ganz wie sie es gelernt hatte, nickte die blonde Hoheit und atmete tief durch. „Du hast Recht, wir dürfen nicht verzweifeln und müssen Vertrauen haben.“  
In der Zwischenzeit war es dem entsandten Boten tatsächlich gelungen das Haus der beiden Brüder zu erreichen und die schreckliche Nachricht zu überbringen. Da Mario und Luigi doch ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt lebten, hatte keiner von ihnen bisher etwas von dem Grauen bemerkt, das sich dort in den Straßen zutrug. So war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie sich gerade beim Mittagessen befanden, als der kleine Toad völlig außer Atem in ihr Häuschen platzte.  
Vor lauter Schnaufen und Zittern brachte der aufgewühlte Pilzkopf zunächst kaum einen vernünftigen Satz zustande und so dauerte es eine geraume Weile, ehe die Brüder erfuhren was geschehen war.  
Seufzend band sich Mario den Latz wieder ab und schob den leeren Teller beiseite, auf den er sich eigentlich eine ordentliche Portion von Luigis guter Lasagne hatten laden wollen. Der hingegen schaltete den Herd aus, setzte sich seine grüne Mütze auf und folgte seinem großen Bruder, der sich eilig auf den Weg machte. Heimlich fragte Luigi sich dabei, ob der Weg sich für ihn auch lohnte oder ob er einmal mehr zurückbleiben würde.  
Etwas, das er sich beinahe sehnlich wünschte, als er auf dem Weg dabei zusehen musste, wie eine Kristallader einen Baum verschlang und ihn tot und kalt, aber wunderschön, zurückließ. Die grauen Toads in den Straßen der Stadt trugen nicht gerade zu seiner Beruhigung bei und der Lulatsch knabberte nervös an seinen Fingern, während er näher an seinen großen Bruder heranschlich. Das war ja zum fürchten und Luigi wollte nicht als glitzernde Kristallskulptur enden. Womöglich würde man die auch nur im eigenen Garten aufstellen oder dort, wo es so viele Vögel gab.  
Aber auch Mario schien erleichtert, als sie endlich den Palast erreicht hatten und in den Schatten des großen Tores traten. Bis hierher war der Kristall noch längst nicht vorgedrungen.  
Doch gerade, als sie eintreten wollten, erklang ein erschrecktes Gekreisch von irgendwoher. Alarmiert fuhren die Brüder herum und sahen sich verwirrt um, konnten aber nicht entdecken woher dieser Laut stammte.  
„Platz da, ich habe es eilig!“  
Es krachte recht heftig, als etwas aus dem Himmelsblau gestürzt kam und Luigi gründlich gegen die Mütze schlug. Unter einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen fiel dieser rücklings zwischen ein paar Fässer, die dort herumstanden und blieb erst einmal benommen liegen. „Mama miaaa."  
Das Geschoss inzwischen rappelte sich zeternd auf und schüttelte sich den Staub ab, ehe es sich wieder in die Luft erhob. Dann sah sich die kleine, gelbe Kugel um und entdeckte Mario, der noch völlig überrumpelt mitten auf dem Weg stand und nicht so recht wusste, wie er nun reagieren sollte.  
„Ah, Mario, wie schön dich zu sehen“, strahlte Glitzerstern und flog einen Schnörkel um den großen Bruder. „Ist ja aber typisch, dass sie dich auch holen sobald es ein Problem gibt.“ Der Sterngeist lachte freudig darüber, ihren Freund einmal wiederzusehen und bemerkte dann auch endlich Luigi, der noch immer zwischen den Fässern lag und stöhnte. Empört blähte Glitzerstern die Backen auf und zog an der grünen Mütze. „Und es ist leider auch typisch, dass du trotzdem hier herumliegen und ein Schläfchen halten kannst, Luigi“, schimpfte sie dabei. „Doch diesmal hilft uns das sicher nicht weiter, wie damals auf La Dormita. Also steh auf, du Schnarchnase.“  
Der Gescholtene rieb sich den Kopf und sprang auf, um einmal deutlich klar zu stellen, warum er hier herumlag. Freiwillig war das sicher nicht gewesen und er war empört darüber, was man ihm hier schon wieder unterstellte.  
Doch wie immer schien der selbstbewusste Sterngeist davon nicht beeindruckt. Sie wandte sich gleich wieder ab und flirrte um beide herum. „Wie auch immer, wir sollten nicht herumtrödeln, die Prinzessin braucht uns, also kommt.“  
Da sie damit doch Recht hatte, nickte Mario zustimmend, während Luigi sich beleidigt die Mütze zurechtrückte. Dennoch folgten beide Brüder der Gesandten der Sterne in den Thronsaal, wo sie alle schon erwartet wurden.  
Die Prinzessin hob den Kopf und ihr Herz machte einen erleichterten Hüpfer, als er endlich eintrat. Mario, entschlossen wie eh und je, auch diesmal würde er sicher wieder alles für sie tun...  
Und natürlich Luigi, der hinter ihm den Saal betrat und sich mit einer Gestalt zu streiten schien, die Peach ebenfalls gut kannte und deren Anwesenheit ihr frischen Mut gab. Lächelnd erhob sie sich und strich sich die pinken Kleider zurecht. „Mario, Luigi, Glitzerstern, ich bin ja so froh euch zu sehen. Jetzt finden wir gewiss eine Lösung.“  
Da sowohl die Brüder, als auch der Sterngeist, wussten was sich gehörte, grüßten sie die schöne Hoheit erst einmal angemessen, ehe sie das Wort erhoben. Köpfe wurden geneigt und Mützen gezogen. Doch schon schwirrte der Sterngeist wieder in die Lüfte und an die Seite Peachs. „Prinzessin, ich freue mich dich zu sehen, auch wenn mir ein anderer Anlass lieber gewesen wäre.“ Glitzerstern zog eine finstere Miene und sah sich ebenso trüben Gesichtern gegenüber, als sie sich umblickte. „Natürlich habe ich dir eine Nachricht der hohen Sterne mitgebracht, die deinen Hilferuf empfangen haben. Sie waren recht besorgt darüber.“  
Die Prinzessin nickte kummervoll und die Angst versuchte nach ihrem Herzen zu greifen. Dennoch gebot sie mit einer sanften Handbewegung, man möge auf den Stufen der Treppe Platz nehmen, die zum Thron empor führen und ließ sich dann selbst auf diesem nieder. Nach einen Moment Ruhe nickte sie der Gesandten der Sterne zu. „Bitte erzähl mir, was die Sterne zu sagen haben“, bat sie sanft.  
Der Sterngeist nickte eifrig und flog kreuz und quer über die Köpfe der kleinen Gruppe, als könne sie keinen Moment still halten. Funken stoben fast aufgebracht durch den Raum und die Stimme des Sterngeistes verriet deren Unruhe. „Keiner der hohen Sterne hat je von so einer Seuche gehört, wie die von der das Pilzkönigreich heute heimgesucht wurde“, hub sie kummervoll an und zerschlug damit doch schon Einiges an Hoffnung. Doch zum Glück aller war es nicht das Einzige was sie zu sagen hatte. „Doch natürlich konnte das nicht so bleiben, also wurden die Bibliothek des Sternhafens aufgesucht, die mehr Wissen und Bücher enthält, als man sich vorstellen kann. Dort wurde gesucht und studiert, bis man letztendlich auf etwas stieß.“ Atemlos nickte Glitzerstern und wirbelte einmal um die eigene Achse, flirrend und funkelnd. Die Spannung im Saal war beinahe zu greifen und endlich fuhr der Sterngeist fort. „Es war ein schmales Büchlein und ganz abgegriffen und alles was darin stand war eine Legende. Eine Geschichte die sich vor ungezählten Urzeiten in einer Galaxie zugetragen haben soll, die weit jenseits eurer liegt. Heute kennt man sie als den Kristallmond. Doch laut dieser Legende soll auch dieser Planet einst von Leben erfüllt gewesen sein. Bis zu diesem Tag, als eine merkwürdige Seuche diese Welt heimgesucht und verschlungen hat." Glitzerstern sprach immer schneller, doch jeder der Anwesenden verstand auch so, was der Sterngeist ihnen da zu erzählen versuchte. Womöglich war diese Legende gar keine und war nur über die Jahrzehnte zu einer geworden.  
Doch Glitzerstern hatte noch mehr zu berichten. „Ausgesandt wurde diese Seuche angeblich von einem finsteren Lord, der fremde Welten übernahm, indem er sie in das wandelte, was er beherrschen konnte. So wurde aus der blühenden Welt ein toter Mond, kalt und starr, wenn auch der Schönste weit und breit.“ Die Gesandte der Sterne schüttelte sich bei dieser Vorstellung und wandte sich dann wieder an Prinzessin Peach. „Das klingt doch genau nach dem, was nun bei euch geschieht. Ich meine, eine ganze Welt, verwandelt in Kristall?“, meinte sie leise.  
Schweigen herrschte im Saal, während alle auf eine Reaktion der Prinzessin warteten. Dabei stand für die Versammelten doch fest, dass es sich nur um die Gefahr aus der Legende handeln konnte. Eine Geschichte, die nicht nur ein wenig Wahrheit enthielt. Und eine grauenhafte Zukunft.  
Auch die Hoheit schien diese Gedanken zu tragen, denn sie musste ihre Hände verschränken, um sie am zittern zu hindern, als sie sich erhob. „Du hast sicher Recht, Glitzerstern. Unser schönes Königreich, unsere Welt muss sich der Lord nun ausgesucht haben. Sag, wissen die hohen Sterne auch, wie man ihn aufhalten kann?“  
Wenn es einen Weg gab, würde man ihn gehen und jedes Mittel finden, das nötig war. Peachs Blick schweifte zu Mario hinüber, der sich mit finsterem Gesicht die Worte des Sterngeistes anhörte. Luigi entlockte ihr gar ein mildes Lächeln. Er sah so aus, als wäre er am liebsten jetzt schon davongelaufen, blieb aber doch, die Mütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Was getan werden musste, würde geschehen. Nein, davor hatte die Prinzessin keine Furcht, wenn sie nur endlich wüsste, was verlangt wurde.  
Das Flirren Glitzersterns klang beinahe niedergeschlagen und sie konnte Peach nicht ansehen. „Leider nicht, niemand im Sternhafen scheint es zu wissen, es war doch nur eine Legende“, gab sie zu, schüttelte sich dann aber entschlossen, um den Kummer darüber abzuwerfen. „Aber sie kennen jemanden, der es womöglich wissen könnte. In der Grasebene lebt Noskitu, ein uralter Einsiedler, der schon sein Leben lang den Himmel erforscht. Manche sagen er könne das Flüstern der Nacht verstehen, das ihm die Geschichten aller Welten erzählen würde. Wenn das wahr ist, dann weiß er vielleicht auch von dieser Legende und kann euch mehr dazu sagen. Ihr solltet ihn dringend aufsuchen.“  
Damit schwieg die Gesandte der Sterne. Die Nachricht war überbracht und Glitzerstern wusste nach wie vor nicht, ob sie nun gut oder schlecht war.  
Wieder war es Schweigen, das den Thronsaal für lange Zeit beherrschte und eine Entscheidung wurde verlangt. Doch die Prinzessin schien Volk und Welt um sich herum vergessen zu haben. Sie fuhr peinlich berührt auf, als ihr Minister sich ihr näherte und sich sanft räusperte. „Hochverehrte Prinzessin, ihr müsst einen Entschluss fassen“, erinnerte Toadsworth sie mit milder Miene, wohlwissend was er da verlangte.  
Doch Peach nickte ihm dankbar zu und erhob sich dann. „Nun denn, ihr habt alle gehört, was uns blüht, sollten wir nichts unternehmen.“ Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu ihm, dem Helden des Pilzkönigreichs, auf dem einmal mehr ihr Vertrauen ruhte. Auch wenn sie es verabscheute ihn schon wieder mit einer solchen Aufgabe belasten zu müssen. Doch bevor sie auch nur ihre Bitte an ihn richten konnte, trat er vor und verneigte sich galant.  
Peachs Herz macht einen heimlichen Sprung. „Du wirst es tun, nicht wahr Mario?“, fragte sie dennoch ganz glücklich. „Du wirst dich zur Grasebene aufmachen, um Noskitu zu finden und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten?“  
Sein Nicken war entschlossen und treu, sie hatte es doch gewusst, ein Held. Kaum nahm sie den kleinen Bruder wahr, der sich nervös an die Seite Marios schob und ebenfalls dieser Aufgabe zunickte. „Mario, Luigi, ich danke euch.“

***

Zur gleichen Zeit, als die kleine Versammlung sich im Schutz des Palastes beriet, ging auch im verlassenen Park von Toadtown etwas vor sich. Aus der schönen Kristallblume war mittlerweile ein grässliches Gewächs geworden. Rund und unförmig pulsierte es im Sonnenlicht. Es knirschte und knackte kalt, als Risse die funkelten Oberfläche sprengten. Noch ein, zweimal zuckte das Gewächs, dann barst der Kelch in winzige Splitter und gaben den Blick auf eine schattenhafte Gestalt frei, die sich mitten im Kristallstaub erhob. Ein schlanker Körper, umhüllt von einer wehenden Robe, deren blauer Umhang aus feinen Blättchen von Blaufluss zusammengefügt war. Der Lord hatte lange, schlanke Arme und ein beinahe berückend schönes Gesicht, wenn man von den Augen einmal absah, die nicht mehr waren als ein silbriger Schein. Er war so dunkel, wie die Blume aus der er gewachsen war und ebenso wie diese aus Kristall. Selbst der Regenbogen spielte auf seiner Haut, wenn er durch das Sonnenlicht wandelte. Seine glänzenden Haare waren spitze Steinnadeln, fein und golden, als könnten sie tatsächlich im Windhauch wehen. Seine Stirn umfasste ein Goldreif mit Pechschwarzem Stein voll silbernem Glanz.  
Der Kristalllord sah sich einen Moment um, betrachtete die Welt, die er bald sein Eigen nennen konnte und fegte die Blumen um ihn herum mit einer verächtlichen Handbewegung zur Seite. Augenblicklich erstarrten sie zu Kristall, blendend schön und perfekt.  
Die Gestalt machte sich auf den Weg, um sein neues Reich genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen und sich schon einmal all jenen vorzustellen, die er bald beherrschen würde. Er wusste ja, was sich gehörte. Doch da es sich für einen Herrscher nicht geziemte alleine zu reisen, sah er sich nach jemandem um, der ihm folgen und seine Befehle ausführen sollte. Ein Leibdiener musste her. Irgendwer musste seinen Umhang tragen und Botengänge ausführen. Die leeren Augen des Kristalllords blieben an einem kleinen, lächerlichen Wesen haften. Ein Pilzkopf mit Brille und runden, violetten Flecken.  
Ein steifes, eiskaltes Lächeln huschte über die dunklen Züge. Dieser sollte es sein, war er es doch aus gewesen, von dem der Lebensfunke kam.  
Hoheitsvoll rührte der Lord seinen neuen Diener an der Schulter und sprach ihn an, mit reiner, aber schneidender Stimme. „Komm, mein treuer Diener, folge deinem Herr und du sollst belohnt werden.“  
Zum ersten Mal nach Stunden zeigte der kleine Toad eine Reaktion. Er hob den Kopf und ein eckiges Strahlen trat auf seine Züge. Endlich, oh endlich konnte er hören, wonach er so lange gelauscht hatte. „Mein hoher Lord Pyrit“, krähte er freudig und und streckte die Ärmchen nach seinem neuen Herren aus. „Ich habe lange nach Euch und Euren Befehlen gehorcht, ich bin ganz der Eure.“  
Lord Pyrit nahm diesen Schwur großzügig hin und raffte dann seinen Umhang, dessen Ende sogleich sein neuer Diener ergriff, damit die Robe nicht mit dem Schmutz dieser Welt besudelt wurde. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, die breiteste Straße entlang. Edel und unnahbar schritt der dunkle Lord durch die Straßen der kleinen Stadt und besah die einfachen Häuser, die er zu Gesicht bekam. Einige von ihnen waren schon halb in seinem Kristall versunken und das Leben hinter diesen Wänden gehörte längst schon ihm. Auch die restlichen Wesen, die sich zitternd vor ihm verbargen würden bald folgen. Dafür brauchte es nur Zeit und davon hatte der Kristalllord mehr als genug. Er folgte der Straße, betrachtete die Landschaft, die Himmelskörper und die Wesen, die sich ihm zeigten. Was auch immer er zu sehen bekam, nichts überraschte ihn, dafür hatte er schon zu viele andere erblickt. Seltsameres als dies hier.  
Irgendwann führte ihn die Hauptstraße auch zum kleinen Herzen des Königreiches, zum Palast der Prinzessin, der sich weiß und strahlend auf dem kleinen Hügel erhob. Seine roten Dächer strahlten im Licht und das Buntglasfenster hinter dem das Gemach der Hoheit lag, funkelte in allen Farben.  
Lord Pyrit vergönnte diesem Bau eine Weile seiner Aufmerksamkeit und er war gar geneigt ihm ein wenig Anerkennung zukommen zu lassen. Die Steine waren gut gewählt und sauber geschlagen, das Fenster geradezu perfekt. Vermutlich würde er ihn selbst beziehen, wenn diese Welt sich ihm untergeordnet hätte. Nur hier und da würde der Lord wohl etwas anpassen müssen. All dieses warme Leben musste verschwinden.  
Stolz schritt er weiter, mitten unter dem großen Tor hindurch, ohne die armen Toads zu beachten, die sich zitternd und bibbernd in Mauernischen drängten, um dem unheimlichen Besucher zu entkommen. Keiner der Pilzköpfe wagte es sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Der Kristalllord betrat unbehelligt den Palast und machte sich ohne Umschweife auf zum Thronsaal von dem aus er bald lenken und walten sollte. Doch nicht nur über dieses lächerliche Königreich, diese Welt sollte ganz und gar ihm gehören. Der Dunkle hielt sich nicht mit Klopfen auf, sein neuer Leibdiener eilte vor und öffnete ihm die schwere Flügeltür, die hinein führte.  
Mit stolzen Schritten trat er mitten unter die Gruppe der Versammelten, die wie ein Mann zu ihm herumfuhr, als die Tür aufschwang und gegen die Wände prallte. Nun musste Pyrit doch lächeln, ein steifes, höhnisches Lippenkräuseln, beim Anblick dieser Gesellschaft.  
Noch mehr Pilzköpfe, die wie verschreckte Schafe auseinander stoben und sich vor ihm versteckten, ein Kerl in Rot, der ihn funkelnd betrachtete, als hätte er einfach keine Furcht, wie der Lord anerkennen musste und ein Lulatsch in grün, der wohl gleich vom Schreck dahingerafft wurde. Auf dem Thron, viel zu winzig für einen Herrn wie ihn, saß eine Frau, zart und schön wie eine Blume und vermutlich ebenso zerbrechlich. Ein erfreulicher Anblick, aber nutzlos. Dennoch erkannte der Kristalllord in diesem Wesen die Herrscherin über dieses Reich. Und als diese war er ihr Respekt schuldig, ob er sie nun zu stürzen gedachte, oder nicht.  
So sank er tatsächlich in eine spöttische Verbeugung. „Sei gegrüßt, verehrte Hoheit“, sprach er galant.


	2. Die Bedrohung

Die Bedrohung

Die letzten paar Worte der Prinzessin waren von Gekreisch und dem Klirren von Gegenständen gestört worden, die vom Eingangsbereich des Palastes bis in den Thronsaal drangen. Als kurz darauf die Flügeltür heftig aufgestoßen wurde, sprang Prinzessin Peach vom Thron auf und sah sich einem Wesen gegenüber, wie sie noch nie Eines gesehen hatte. Mario trat einen Schritt vor, doch der unerwünschte Besucher machte keine Anstalten die Hoheit zu packen oder anzugreifen, wie sie es in solchen Momenten doch gewohnt war. Im Gegenteil, der funkelnde Dunkle zeigte Manieren und sprach Peach höflich, wenn auch überheblich, an.  
Dennoch sah Peach keinen Anlass ihn ebenfalls zu begrüßen und legte so viel Ablehnung wie möglich in ihre Stimme, als sie ihm Antwort gab. „Wer seid Ihr und was wünscht Ihr hier?“, verlangte sie zu wissen und brachte es dabei fertig, härter zu klingen als sonst.  
Der Fremde verzog die Lippen nur wieder zu seinem Lächeln und senkte in unechter Reue das Haupt. „Verzeiht mir, liebliche Prinzessin. Mein Name ist Lord Pyrit. Ich wollte Euch gewiss nicht stören, sondern mir nur ein wenig das neue Land ansehen, über das ich bald zu regieren gedenke“, erwiderte dieser und erhob sich dann wieder. „Es ist sehr schön, meine Glückwünsche, nur viel zu weich und lebendig. Doch dies wird mein Kristall bald ändern und dann ist dieses Königreich meiner angemessener. Gerne werde ich darüber regieren.“ Der Lord legte seine langen Finger auf den runden Kopf seines neuen Dieners, der beinahe reglos neben ihm stand und mit schimmernden Augen vor sich hin starrte.  
Prinzessin Peach erschrak zutiefst, als sie die Worte dieses Eindringlings mit dem furchterregenden Namen vernahm. „Dann wart Ihr es also, der diese Seuche über mein Land gebracht hat!“, hauchte sie und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
Der Lord raffte seinen Umhang und schüttelte beinahe bedauernd den Kopf. „Nun natürlich habe ich das“, meinte er fast erstaunt. „Wie soll ich mir diese Welt sonst einverleiben? Kristall ist es, den ich beherrschen kann, über den ich befehle, sonst nichts. Wandle ich diese Welt in Kristall, so ist sie mein, ganz und gar. Eure Angst ist verständlich, aber sorgt Euch nicht, Hoheit. In Bälde wird mein Kristall alles überzogen haben und dann wird wieder Frieden einkehren. Unter meiner weisen Herrschaft.“  
Beinahe hätte man über das feine Verhalten und die freundliche Wortwahl des Lords vergessen können, welche Drohung in seinen Worten lag. Doch die Angst machte sich breit, fuhr ihre Krallen aus und schlug sie in die Herzen der Prinzessin und aller Anwesenden. Das war also das Schicksal, das dem Pilzkönigreich drohte.  
Die Hände Peachs zitterten, als sie tapfer die Stufen des Thrones hinab und auf den ungebetenen Besucher zu schritt. Ihr Minister blieb dicht an ihrer Seite und Mario trat noch einen Schritt weiter vor. Die Prinzessin erkannte seine Anspannung.  
„Ich bitte Euch, Lord Pyrit. Nehmt eure Seuche von meinem Land und meinem Volk, keiner würde darunter glücklich sein“, bat die Prinzessin leise.  
Sein Lächeln war immer noch hart und kalt. „Vergebt mir, Hoheit. Doch ich fürchte das ist nicht möglich. Als Lord brauche ich ein Land über das ich herrschen kann und auf dieses fiel die Wahl“, entgegnete Pyrit und erhob sich dann wieder. Selbstherrlich raffte er den Umhang an sich und ließ den Blick ein weiteres Mal schweifen. Er räusperte sich und sprach lauter, damit ihn alle verstanden. „Doch hört meine Worte. Mein Kristall lässt euch einen Monat eurer Zeitrechnung, bevor er eure Welt zur Gänze überzogen und mir Untertan gemacht hat. Sollte es euch bis dahin gelingen mich aufzuspüren, zu erreichen und zu bezwingen, so ziehe ich mich zurück und gebe alles frei, was bis dahin schon mein war. Sendet mir wen ihr wünscht, ich werde mich ihm stellen.“  
Eine Regel, die der Lord verabscheute und eigentlich auch hätte verschweigen können. Doch er war ein Ehrenmann und dadurch zu diesen Worten verpflichtet. Es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle. Bisher war es doch noch niemandem gelungen sie sich zu Nutze zu machen. Es gab den Dummköpfen nur das was sie Hoffnung nannten. So zerbrachen sie nicht sofort, wenn Pyrit seinen Kristall aussandte.  
Auch diesmal hallte dieses Versprechen von den Wänden wieder und füllte das entsetzte Schweigen, das immer weiter um sich gegriffen hatte. In den Augen der schönen Prinzessin sah Pyrit das, was er schon in vielen Gesichtern gesehen hatte. Entschlossenheit, Glauben, es war so einfältig.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen allerdings trat diesmal direkt jemand vor. Der rote Gnom mit dem Schnauzbart stellte sich dicht vor ihn und rückte entschlossen seine alberne Mütze zurecht. „Ich bin dein Herausforderer“, behauptete er tapfer und entlockte der Prinzessin damit einen zugleich erleichterten, wie besorgen Ausruf. „Mario!“  
Sogar der seltsame, grüne Zitterling kam hinter dem Tisch hervor, unter den er sich geduckt hatte und hob eine bebende Hand. „I... Ich... auch." Im gleichen Moment aber fuhr er zusammen, als eine goldene Kugel aus dem Dach herab schoss und funkelnd um die Köpfe der Beiden stob. „Zeig´s ihm, Mario“, feuerte das alberne Ding den Schnauzbart an.  
So war also der Name desjenigen, der sich für einen würdigen Herausforderer hielt. Aber auch seinen würde der Lord bald wieder vergessen. Der hatte zwar versprochen sich jedem Kämpfer zu stellen, dennoch beugte der Kristalllord sich zu dem hinunter, der sich Mario nannte und lachte klirrend. „Noch nicht, kleiner Mann. Die Zeit ist für dich noch lange nicht gekommen“, flüsterte er ihm zu und wandte sich dann ab.  
Seinen Umhang im Griff des treuen Leibdieners wandelte er an allen vorbei, kam dabei der Prinzessin gefährlich nahe und hätte nur die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken müssen. Peach wich an die Wand zurück, während Toadsworth sich in den Falten ihres Kleides festklammerte, entschlossen seinen Schützling festzuhalten, was immer auch kommen mochte. Auch der große Bruder erwartete das Schlimmste, doch der Lord ging ganz einfach an der Schönen vorbei, als wäre sie gar nicht da.  
Damit versetzte der Dunkle den Palast mehr in Verwunderung und Erstaunen, als er je gedacht hatte. Zutiefst verwirrt sah der Minister des Pilzkönigreiches dem Eroberer hinterher und runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. „Wollt ihr die Prinzessin denn nicht entführen?“, war ihm entwichen, ehe er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte und er hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Er war wohl wirklich ein alter Narr geworden.  
Doch keiner schalt ihn dafür aus, noch nicht einmal Peach selbst, denn jeder im Saal schien sich diese Frage gestellt zu haben. Lord Pyrit hielt inne in seinem Schreiten und wandte sich dem ergrauten Pilzkopf zu. „Weshalb sollte ich das tun wollen?“  
Der Minister klammerte sich an seinen Stab und nahm die Furcht, die er unter dem Blick des Unheimlichen empfand, als seine gerechte Strafe. „Nun, um uns zu erpressen, mit ihrer Sicherheit die Eure erkaufen“, stammelte er etwas hilflos.  
Bei Bowser war ja nur Herrschsucht und Ehewunsch der Grund gewesen und der alte Toad kannte nichts Anderes. Doch diesmal schien es wohl nicht so sein.  
Der Lord kräuselte einmal mehr spöttisch die Lippen und wandte sich nun doch der Prinzessin zu, um deren zarte Hand zu greifen. Eine Berührung die Peach zusammenfahren ließ. Seine Finger warten hart und kalt wie Eis und sicher scharf wie Klingen, wenn man nicht achtgab.  
Doch der Eroberer hauchte nur einen galanten Kuss auf ihre Hand und ließ sie dann sogleich wieder frei. „Ein verlockendes Angebot. Denn wer würde die Gesellschaft einer so schönen Dame ablehnen?“, kompliementiere er dazu mit seidigen Worten. „Doch wie ich euch schon erklärt habe, gehört diese Welt mir, sobald der Kristall sie sich einverleibt hat. Dann wird alles Mein sein. Das Recht, das Land und alle seine Bewohner bis hin zu eurer Prinzessin. Sie zu entführen und zu bewachen würde mich nur Zeit, Ressoursen und Personal kosten. Ein Aufwand ohne Nutzen. Daher erachte ich es für sinnlos.“ Die Handbewegung Pyrits war fast wegwerfend, als wäre es albern auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Er entbot der schönen Peach einen letzten Gruß. „Genießt eure letzten Tage in Freiheit, so fern Ihr es könnt.“ Dann schritt der Lord auf den Thron zu und wollte sich kein weiteres mal darin stören lassen. Unbehelligt bestieg er die wenigen Stufen und baute sich neben dem Herrschersitz auf, den Umhang nochmals schwungvoll über die Schulter geworfen. Einen Moment verharrte er so. Dann wandte er sich noch ein letztes Mal allen zu und lächelte wieder sein hartes Lächeln.  
Der rote Held stand schon auf der ersten Stufe, blickte finster zu ihm hinauf. „Keine Sorge, kleiner Mann, dein Moment wird kommen. Tritt erneut vor mich, dann stelle ich mich dir. Doch erst musst du mich erreichen“, versprach Pyrit erneut.  
Seine Stimme hallte noch immer, als er die Arme hob und seine Macht fließen ließ. Knirschend und splitternd brach der Kristall aus dem Boden des großen Saales hervor, genau dort wo er stand. Knisternd, wie gesprungenes Glas, fraß er sich um den Thron herum, bis daraus ein Kristallgebilde geworden war, farbenfroh strahlend. Unter dem Stuhl öffnete sich der Boden zu einem Schlund, in den eine gewundene Treppe führte, ebenfalls ganz aus Kristall gewachsen.  
Auf dieser stieg Lord Pyrit hinab in die Tiefe, den Schlund dieser Welt, der vom Kristall längst erobert worden war und ihm von fortan eine Heimat bieten sollte, bis das Leben gewichen war. Nur sein kleiner Diener folgte ihm, mit frohen Schritten als wäre es ein Vergnügen vom Boden verschluckt zu werden.  
Doch Mario wäre nicht er selbst gewesen, wenn er so einfach nachgegeben hätte. Mit klopfendem Herzen und entschlossenen Schritten rannte er ebenfalls die Stufen hinauf und griff nach dem wehenden Umhang des Kristalllords. Doch glitt er ihm durch die behandschuhten Finger und das Lachen des Dunklen war voller Hohn. „Wenn du so unbedingt kämpfen willst, so sollst dir das nicht verwehrt bleiben. Nimm diese.“ Pyrit vollführte eine lasche Handbewegung und am Kristall des Thrones bildeten sich drei Tropfen, die immer weiter heranwuchsen, zappelnd und sich regend, wie nach einem Frühlingsschauer. Fast bedächtig funkelten sie im Licht. Ihr Herr verschwand.  
Kaum war der letzte Zipfel der Robe verschwunden, hob das Knistern erneut an und der Kristallthron schob sich über den Anfang der Treppe, schleifend und gemächlich, um ihn fest zu versiegeln. Es knirschte und rumpelte ein letztes Mal, dann war die Treppe verschwunden und der Thron verschmolz mit dem Grund. Kein Herrschersitz mehr, sondern ein Siegel, das den Untergang des Königreiches bewahrte.  
Erst, als die Kristalltropfen klingelnd auf den Marmorboden des Thronsaales regneten, kam wieder Leben in die wenigen Versammelten, die bis zu diesem Moment ausgeharrt hatten. Die Kristalltropfen erhoben sich auf spitze Beine und warfen sich gegen Mario und Luigi, die schnaufend versuchten den Thron beiseite zu schieben.  
Eines der Monster jagte den kleinen Bruder über die Stufen und den langen Läufer, immer die hohen Wände entlang und feuerte Kristallnadeln in dessen Richtung. Luigi floh kreuz und quer durch den Raum, hopsen und schreiend, während die Geschosse ihm nur so um die Ohren flogen.  
Die beiden anderen Kristallwesen zogen den direkten Kampf vor und verharrten bei Mario. Dem huschte beinahe ein Lächeln über das entschlossene Gesicht. Es war schon lange her und doch fühlte sich diese Lage so seltsam vertraut an. Immer und immer wieder war er doch mitten hinein geraten. Sein Leben war bis zu diesem Moment erstaunlich lange friedlich gewesen, nicht einmal der Koopa-König hatte Ärger gemacht. Dennoch hatte es natürlich nicht gereicht, um Mario vergessen zu lassen, wie man sprang oder sich verteidigte. Es war immer das Gleiche, nur die Gegner wechselten dann und wann, wie man sah.  
Geschmeidig wich er dem Kristallwesen aus, als eines davon vor stürzte, um sich auf ihn zu werfen. Es wäre dem roten Held möglich gewesen, auf den glänzenden Körper zu springen, doch die Kristallwesen waren flink und unter ihm hindurch gehuscht, ehe er wieder auf seinen Füßen aufkam. Darauf musste der sich bei der nächsten Attacke einstellen. Nachdem auch das zweite Wesen einen Ausfall gewagt und feige angetäuscht hatte, um sich dann tatenlos wieder zurück zu ziehen, war Mario an der Reihe. Er sprang, sie liefen, so ging es eine ganze Weile hin und her. Doch endlich verließen die Kräfte die Kristallwesen. Mit einem knirschenden Ton fielen sie auf dem Boden zu feinen, glänzenden Splittern zusammen. Der große Bruder rückte seine Mütze zurecht und nahm sich dann dem Wesen an, das noch immer seinen kleinen Bruder belauerte.  
Luigi stand an der Wand vor der großen Flügeltür und zerrte verzweifelt an seinem rechten Ärmel, der von drei Kristallnadeln an die steinerne Wand geheftet worden war. Er wehrte sich zwar mit Leibeskräften gegen seinen Angreifer und trat kräftig nach diesem, konnte ihm aber nicht mal nahe kommen.  
„Danke, großer Bruder“, seufzte er, als auch dieser Gegner unter Marios Schuhen zu einem Häufchen geworden war und wischte sich den Schweiß unter der grünen Mütze fort. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es auch endlich seinen Ärmel zu befreien. Dann kehrten sie gemeinsam zur Prinzessin zurück, die mit kummervollem Blick und schweigend vor dem stand, was einmal ihr Thron gewesen war. Zu ihren Füßen funkelten die Überreste der Kristalltropfen und im Teppich waren noch die Fußspuren Lord Pyrits zu sehen, die so dunkel waren wie er selbst.  
„Nun wissen wir wer verantwortlich ist, Prinzessin. Doch wie können wir ihn aufhalten?“, fragte Glitzerstern leise in die Stille hinein und lockte damit auch noch die Letzten aus ihren Verstecken.  
Peach verschränkte die Finger ineinander und nickte entschlossen. Sie hatte eine Möglichkeit bekommen ihr Land und ihr Volk wieder zurück zu erlangen. Es musste nur gelingen, dieses Siegel zu brechen. Dass der Lord im Kampf gegen Mario unterliegen würde, daran zweifelte die Schöne keinen Moment.  
Leicht ging sie in die Knie und tippe vorsichtig einen der Kristallsplitter an, der dort auf dem Läufer lag. Er war kalt und hart, doch sonst geschah nichts, auch nicht, nachdem sie eine Weile ihrem eigenen Herzschlag gelauscht hatte. Also ergriff sie ihn, auch wenn in diesem Moment der Aufschrei ihres entsetzten Ministers durch den Saal gellte. Es war nur Kristall, kein Teil der Seuche, der sie alle verschlingen sollte. Doch ein Teil von dem, was sie brechen mussten.  
„Geht in die Grasebene und sucht Noskitu. Wir haben noch immer eine Frage, die er uns hoffentlich beantworten kann, auch wenn sie sich geändert hat“, bat Peach die Brüder, die hinter ihr standen sanft und legte den Splitter in Marios behandschuhten Hände. „Bringt ihm etwas vom Kristall mit, womöglich kann er euch etwas darüber sagen. Wir versuchen in der Zwischenzeit unser Möglichstes, um den Eingang zur Treppe freizulegen.“  
Der rote Held nickte entschieden und steckte den Splitter in eine der vielen Taschen seiner Latzhose. Er ballte entschlossen die Fäuste und sogar Luigi an seiner Seite rückte sich mit sicherer Miene die Mütze zurecht. Diesmal würde er nicht zurückbleiben. Sein großer Bruder brauchte ihn, da hatte seine Angst noch niemals eine Rolle gespielt.  
Auch Glitzerstern kam aus der Saalkuppel wieder hinab geschwebt, in der sie sich verborgen hatte und zog eine kleine Runde über den Köpfen der Brüder. „Ich begleite euch. Wenn er den Nachthimmel liebt, dann wird er mir als Gesandte der Sterne sicher zuhören“, bot sie ihre Hilfe an und wartete gar keine Erwiderung ab. „Wir sollten gleich aufbrechen, die Zeit drängt.“  
Mit diesen Wort verschwand der Sterngeist in Marios Latzhose, so wie sie es immer getan hatte, wenn sie mit den Beiden zu einem weiteren Abenteuer aufbrach.


	3. Die Grasebene

Die Grasebene

Die grüne, saftige Grasebene lag westlich des Pilzpalastes und war nur ein kleines Gebiet, aus dem gerade einmal eine hand voll Wege hinein und hinaus führten. Begrenzt wurde sie von einer niedrigen Bergkette, die von Zeit und Regen derart ausgehöhlt und untertunnelt war, dass selbst die Forschertoads längst den Überblick über all die Winkel und Gänge verloren hatten. Doch sie war fruchtbar und das Gras wuchs grün und saftig auf den flachen Felsterrassen, aus der diese Ebene zusammengesetzt war. Bäume streckten ihre ausladenden Kronen in einen strahlenden Himmel mit weißen Wolken und mit den vielen, bunten Blumen, die hier wuchsen, sah dieses Land friedlich und sanft aus. Zwischen den Riedgräsern, die mit Leichtigkeit jeden Wanderer überragten, der hier entlang kam, hatten sich nicht nur Insekten und Vögel eingenistet. Gumbas lauerten den Unvorsichtigen auf und sprangen aus der grünen Deckung hervor, um Ahnungslose zu erschrecken und zu ärgern. Sie waren nicht gefährlich, wenn man es richtig betrachtete, dafür aber sehr lästig und konnten jeden leicht zu Fall bringen. Paragumbas verbargen sich in den Bäumen und konnten sich fallen lassen wie Steine.  
Leider waren diese Gumbas in ihrem Bestreben für Ärger zu sorgen nicht alleine. Auch Gratteriche schlichen durch die hohen Halme, stahlen sich auf leisen Pfoten heran und sogar einige der Büsche rissen ihre geifernden Mäuler auf, wenn man ihnen zu Nahe kam. Für Wanderer war es in der Grasebene also ratsam sich von den hohen, grünen Meeren fern zu halten. Doch genau darauf konnten Mario und Luigi keine Rücksicht nehmen. Sie mussten den Einsiedler finden, der sich seit Ewigkeiten hier irgendwo verbergen sollten.   
Glitzerstern, schüttelte sich, dass die Funken nur so regneten beim Anblick der Landschaft, die sich da vor ihnen ausbreitete. „Du meine Güte, da können wir suchen bis wir schwarz werden. In diesem Dickicht kann der sich überall verstecken“, klagte sie, schwirrte dann aber schon wieder unstetig voraus. „Aber was bleibt uns übrig? Suchen wir.“  
Getrennt wären sie sicher schneller gewesen, doch die Brüder waren schlau genug sich nicht zu weit voneinander zu entfernen. In den hohen Halmen konnte man sich gegenseitig viel zu schnell aus den Augen verlieren und es war Noskitu, den sie finden mussten, nicht Freund oder Bruder. Mario und Luigi wagten sich mitten in das dichteste Gebüsch hinein, schoben Grasbüschel auseinander, durchkämmten Büsche und durchwanderten die schöne Ebene in merkwürdigem Zickzackkurs. Immer hin und her, quer über den einzigen, befestigten Weg, dann und wann sogar ein gutes Stück zurück, wenn sie glaubten, dass sie etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkt hätten. Glitzerstern schwebte über all dem und versuchte den Brüdern den Weg zu weisen, so gut sie konnte. Doch von all dem Grün und den vielen Bäumen flirrte ihr bald der Blick.  
Natürlich stießen die Suchenden dabei immer wieder auf Gegner, die ganz wild auf Auseinandersetzungen schienen und mussten diese vertreiben. Bald schon waren Mario und Luigi müde, ihre Kleider schmutzig und ihre Schuhe und Socken durchweicht, von einem Tümpel in den sie getreten waren. Schnaufend gönnten die Beiden sich einen Moment Ruhe unter einem Baum, der neben einer rankenüberwucherten Felswand wuchs. Die Paragumbas waren auch schon daraus vertrieben. Sogar der Sterngeist kam zu den Brüdern hinunter und nahm auf einem Ast in der Baumkrone Platz. Dort atmete sie einmal tief durch und schloss einen Moment die brennenden Augen. „Nimmt das wohl je ein Ende? Der Alte will ja offenbar ganz und gar nicht gefunden werden.“  
Das Knurren zweier Mägen unterbrach ihre zornige Klage und die Brüder hielten sich mit hängenden Mundwinkeln die leeren Bäuche.  
„Mario, ich habe Hunger und die Lasagne Zuhause ist sicher schon kalt“, beklagte sich Luigi und lehnte sich schwächlich an den Baum.  
Der große Bruder nickte und konnte ihn gut verstehen. Ihm ging es da nicht anders. „Mir knurrt auch der Magen, das nächste Mal brechen wir nach dem Essen auf. Der schöne Auflauf.“  
Nun waren sie hier und hatten nichts dabei, nicht einmal ein Pilz war ihnen unterwegs unter gekommen, den sie nun hätten teilen können. Blöcke hatte es zwar eine kleine handvoll gegeben, auch hier in der Ebene, doch mehr als ein paar Münzen hatte keiner von ihnen enthalten.  
Glitzerstern sah Mario und Luigi mitleidig an, konnte aber auch nicht helfen. „Wir treiben schon noch was für euch auf. Aber erst müssen wir weiter“, verlangte sie dennoch und erhob sich selbst wieder träge vom Ast.  
Seufzend schlurfte der große Bruder hinter dem Sterngeist her, um sich erneut durch Grasbüschel zu wühlen und Gumbas zu treten, die ihm schon wieder vorkamen wie eine Pest.  
Nur Luigi rührte sich kein Stück. Er hob nur den Kopf und starrte auf den Rankenvorhang, der die Felswand bedeckte.  
„Luigi“, rief Mario ihm über die Schulter zu, so wie er es sonst auch immer tat, wenn der kleine Bruder wieder drohte zurückzubleiben. Doch das willige ‚Okay‘, das er sonst zur Antwort bekam, blieb aus. Dafür hatte Mario heute wirklich keine Geduld mehr und so wandte er sich mit mürrischer Miene nochmals Luigi zu, um ihn mit sich zu zerren. Doch der stand auch schon nicht mehr am Baum. Immer weiter schob er sich an die Felswand heran, den Kopf gehoben, als höre er etwas. Auch auf den zweiten Ruf Marios reagierte Luigi gar nicht. Der große Bruder schüttelte den Kopf und er frage sich was in seinem kleinen Bruder vorging „Was machst du denn da? Komm schon!“, forderte Mario den Lulatsch auf, nachdem er zu ihm gestapft war und griff nach dem grünen Ärmel.  
Doch Luigi sah ihn nur mit verschleiertem, glücklichen Blick an und nickte aufgeregt. „Mario, hier riecht es nach Pilzen, gerösteten Pilzen“, behauptete er mit freudiger Stimme und trat noch einen Schritt näher an den Efeuvorhang heran.  
Nun hatte Mario aber genug, doch in seinen Ärger mischte sich auch die Sorge, die er so gut kannte, sobald sich sein kleiner Bruder ihm anschloss. Womöglich musste er ihm doch öfter mehr vom Nachtisch übrig lassen, damit Luigi nicht mehr so schnell vor Hunger wahnsinnig wurde. „Was redest du denn da, Luigi? Wie soll das möglich sein?“, fragte er sanft.  
Doch der kleine Bruder entzog ihm nur seinen Arm und streckte beide Hände nach dem Efeuvorhang vor der Felswand aus. Ehe man ihn davon abhalten konnte, hatte Luigi mit einem entschlossenen Ruck ein paar der Ranken heruntergerissen. Dahinter lag eine dunkle Höhle, vor der Glitzerstern und Mario erstaunt zurück wichen.  
„Nicht zu fassen“, spie der Sterngeist hervor.  
Schon im nächsten Moment glommen in der Dunkelheit der Felshöhle dutzende roter Augenpaare auf. Sie blinzelten einmal und dann quollen auf flinken Füßen hunderte und mehr Gratteriche aus der Dunkelheit hervor, strömten an den Brüdern vorbei und schnappten nach deren Füßen. Einige sprangen sogar in die Höhe und versuchten Glitzerstern mit ihren Krallen zu erreichen.  
Kreischend verschwand diese wieder im Geäst des Baumes, während Mario alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, den spitzen Zähnen der Mäuse auszuweichen. Das waren viel zu viele, um sich ihnen zu stellen. „Verschwinden wir“, schrie er seinem kleinen Bruder zu, der sich kreischend die Mütze mit beiden Händen über den Kopf zog.  
Der großer Bruder bahnte sich einen Weg durch die schnappenden Biester und legte Luigi eine Hand auf die Schulter, als gerade ein Windhauch durch die Höhle hinaus wehte. Und endlich roch auch Mario das, was Luigi schon die ganze Zeit in die Nase gestiegen war. Pilze, herrlich brutzelnd und Kräuterbutter. Schlagartig lief dem Feinschmecker das Wasser im Mund zusammen und für einen Moment vergaß er sogar, wovon er hier umgeben war.  
„P... P... Pilze“, stammelte Luigi, als dieser sah, wie sein großer Bruder schnupperte.  
Mario nickte und warf einen Blick in das Höhlendunkel. Die Augenpaare dort waren verschwunden, denn die Gratteriche tummelten sich nun auf der ganze Ebene und verseuchen sie fiepsend. Irgendwoher musste dieser Duft ja kommen und dort drinnen schien es nun sicherer als hier draußen.  
Der rote Held winkte in Richtung des Sterngeistes deren Funkeln sie auch zwischen den Blättern verriet. „Komm hierher, ich glaube das ist der Weg“, rief er ihr zu.  
Mit runden Augen glotzte die Angesprochene von dem Ast herab, auf dem sie sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte und konnte nicht glauben was sie hörte. „Du willst wirklich in diese Höhle hinein? Meist du denn Noskitu haust in einem solchen Loch?“ Doch dann runzelte die Gesandte der Sterne die Stirn, als ihr ein böser Verdacht kam. „Ach was, du hoffst doch auch nur auf was zu futtern“, schalt sie aufgebracht. Doch da Mario nicht dazu bewegen zu sein schien einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, schwebte sie schimpfend zu den Brüdern hinunter. „Hoffentlich habt ihr Recht und wir verschwenden hier keine kostbare Zeit.“ Brummelnd verschwand sie wieder in Marios Latzhose, um dort eine Weile zu schmollen. Laut der Meinung des Sterngeistes hätte es dem ganz gut getan weniger ans Essen zu denken.  
Der große Bruder unterdessen trat durch den Höhleneingang, Luigi treu an seiner Seite, wenn auch nervös an den Finger knabbernd. Dunkelheit machte ihm Angst, das wusste Mario.  
Steinstaub und trockene Erde knirschten unter ihren Stiefeln und irgendwo weiter hinten war das leise Tropfen von Wasser zu hören. Zunächst war es so dunkel, dass keiner der drei auch nur einen Schritt weit sehen konnte. Doch schon bald hatten sich ihre Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt und immer mehr schälte sich aus der Düsternis um Brüder und Sterngeist herum. Moosüberwucherte Felsen ruhten an den Wänden der Höhle. Ganz glattgeschliffen von den Pfoten der Gratteriche, die hier wohl hausten. Rechts von ihnen gab es einen kleinen Tümpel klaren Wassers, in den es unablässig von der Decke tropfe und überall an den schartigen Wänden und auch auf dem rissigen Boden, sprossen Kräuter oder grauer, feiner Steinstaub hatte sich ausgebreitet.  
Eine gewöhnliche Höhle und doch hing der gute Duft hier deutlicher in der Luft, als es auf der Grasebene gewesen war. Jetzt bemerkte sogar Glitzerstern den würzigen Geruch und schob sich erstaunt aus der Latzhose. Unfassbar, aber scheinbar konnten Mario und Luigi Pilze überall aufspüren. Zumindest, wenn diese nicht in Blöcken versteckt waren.  
Hungrig ließen sich die Brüder in den einzigen Gang locken, der aus dieser Höhle hinaus führte. Er war schmal und finster, dennoch folgte der Sterngeist den Brüdern hinein ohne zu klagen. Womöglich war da doch etwas. Auf jeden Fall ein Feuer und damit auch jemand, der es entzündet haben musste. Im Gang war es noch dunkler und Mario tastete sich mehr den Weg entlang, als dass er sah wohin er trat. Er hoffte innig, dass ihm hier nicht auch noch Gegner auflauern würden und ihm fielen einige Widersacher ein, die sich gerne in der Dunkelheit verbargen. Doch er hörte nichts, nur das unterdrückte Bibbern Luigis, dem ausgerechnet jetzt die alte Villa und die Ölgemälde dort einfielen. Ihre Musik klang ihm noch immer in den Ohren.   
Eine ganze Weile stapften sie so voran und der kleine Sterngeist rang schon wieder nach Atem, um den Brüdern mitzuteilen, was sie dachte. „Wie lange wollen wir hier noch herumirren? Gehen wir lieber zurück und...“, fuhr sie schon auf, als sich ihr ein Anblick bot, der sie verstummen ließ.  
Durch einen verfilzten Vorhang aus wildem Wein beschien ein weiches, silbernes Licht das Ende des Ganges. Der Schein flackerte sachte umher und malte tanzende Flecken auf Decke und Wände des runden Ausganges.  
Der rote Held war deutlich erleichtert über diesen Anblick, denn langsam hatte er glauben müssen einem schweren Irrtum aufgelegen zu sein. Dennoch blieb er natürlich vorsichtig in dem was er als nächstes tat. Er wusste doch nicht, was ihn nun erwartete und hatte wirklich schon genügend unangenehme Überraschungen erlebt in all den Schlössern und mystischen Orten, die er schon betreten hatte. Mario wandte sich zu Sterngeist und dem kleinem Bruder um, die in der Dunkelheit kaum mehr als schwarze Schatten waren. „Bleibt hier, ich schaue nach“, wies er die Beiden an und achtete gar nicht auf Luigis Protest, den dieser trotz allem Schaudern noch hervorbringen konnte.  
Leise, um nach Möglichkeit unbemerkt zu bleiben, schob Mario den Weinvorhang nur ein kleines Stückchen zur Seite und warf erst einen Blick hindurch, ehe er selbst eintrat. Vor ihm lag eine weitere Höhle, viel kleiner als die Erste, doch so viel schöner, beinahe schon bequem. Luftige Tücher in Dunkelblau, die sachte silbern schimmerten, bedeckten die Felswände und hoben und senkten sich dann und wann in einem Luftzug, der hier irgendwo durch den Stein pfeifen musste. Die Decke war voller Tropfsteine, deren Spitzen wie weiße Perlen funkelten und der Boden war überzogen mit weichem, dichten Moos, das die Schritte dämpfte. An der hinteren Wand stand ein Bett aus geflochtenen Binsenmatten und selbst gewebten Decken. Kräuter hingen an Regalen voll eingelegter Lebensmittel und in der Mitte der Höhle, begrenzt mit einer Reihe sauber zusammengesetzter Steine, flackerte tatsächlich ein Lagerfeuer über dem Pilze an Spießen brieten. Mehr bekam Mario erst einmal nicht zu sehen. Der große Bruder leckte sich die Lippen, riss sich aber soweit zusammen, um sich weiter umzusehen. Wer auch immer hier lebte, konnte nicht weit fort ein. Doch so sehr er sich auch umblickte, er entdeckte niemanden.  
„Kann ich dir helfen, mein guter Junge?“, sprach ihn da eine zittrige Stimme an und ließ den roten Helden unter einem erschreckten Ausruf herumfahren. Er blickte in ein wattig, weißes Gesicht, das ihn freundlich aber auch ein wenig einfältig anblickte und dabei beständig lächelte. Mario hatte es schon oft gesehen und wusste daher, dass es nicht dem Sprecher gehören konnte.  
Der Lakitu dagegen, der auf dieser Wolke hockte, passte ganz ausgezeichnet zu dieser Stimme. Sein dunkelgrüner Panzer war vom Alter schon ganz rissig und trocken, die Haut zerfurcht. Die Brille saß viel zu weit vorne und der Bart, den dieser Koopa trug, hing bis über seine Wolke hinaus. Nur die Augen des Alten waren noch klar und glänzend, als hätten sie vergessen mit zu altern.  
Mario atmete erleichtert durch und zog die Mütze, um sich erst einmal anständig vorzustellen. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte ausgerechnet Luigis Nase Noskitu gefunden.  
Der unterdessen stand noch immer in dem dunklen Gang in dem sein großer Bruder ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Nervös umklammerte er seine Hosenträger und hoffte hier nicht noch lange sein zu müssen. Allerhand Fragen kamen ihm in den Sinn und er dachte darüber nach was wäre, wenn die Mäuse wiederkamen, oder doch Gespenster, oder Anderes, oder wenn Mario da drin in Gefahr war und ihn jetzt brauchte und er das nicht wusste und... Schreiend schreckte er auf, als er die Stimme seines großen Bruders durch den Weinvorhang hörte, sie klang erschreckt und aufgescheucht.  
„Hast du das gehört?“, fragte ihn Glitzerstern da auch noch zu allem Überfluss besorgt. Vielleicht hätte Luigi es sonst einfach überhören können. Wieder begann er zu zittern. Also doch, er hatte es geahnt, sein Bruder war in Gefahr und nur weil er, Luigi, nicht einmal ein bisschen Hunger aushalten konnte. Mario brauchte ihn. Wenn es nur nicht so unheimlich gewesen wäre. Entschlossen holte der Lulatsch tief Luft und stürzte dann durch die Ranken, die Augen fest zusammengepresst. „Mario, ich helfe dir“, rief er dabei.  
In vollem Lauf prallte er gegen die Lakituwolke und wurde erst einmal rücklings in den wilden Wein zurückgeschleudert, wo er sich tüchtig verhedderte und den Sterngeist nur knapp verfehlte, der ebenfalls hinein geschwebt kam. Kopfüber in den Ranken hängend, konnte der Lulatsch sich immerhin davon vergewissern, dass es kein übles Monster war, dem sich Mario da gegenüber sah, sondern nur ein alter Kerl mit echt langem Bart. Seufzend und peinlich berührt, zerrte Luigi an seinen Fesseln, während Glitzerstern aufgebracht um ihn herumschwirrte. „Also wirklich, Luigi, du bist so ein Tollpatsch.“  
„Sieh an, sieh an“, murmelte Noskitu belustigt und strich sich durch den Jahrhundertbart. „Erst bekomme ich Jahrelang keinen Besuch mehr und jetzt stürmen sie mir gleich zu Dritt die Höhle.“ Er lachte meckernd und schwebte noch ein Stückchen näher heran, um sich seine Besucher einmal genauer betrachten können. Was für Jungspunde, dieser Übereifer würde ihnen mit den Jahren auch verloren gehen.  
Mario unterdessen eilte ein wenig erschreckt an die Seite seines kleinen Bruders und half dem die klammernden Ranken loszuwerden, die sich um dessen Beine geschlungen hatten. Er saß aber auch wirklich gründlich fest. Mit vereinten Mühen gelang es ihnen aber doch recht schnell ihn zu befreien und endlich stand Luigi wieder richtig herum auf seinen eigenen Beinen. Noch etwas zerzaust, aber sonst hoffentlich unversehrt.  
„Alles in Ordnung, kleiner Bruder?“, fragte Mario dennoch leise besorgt, konnte aber gleichzeitig ein Schmunzeln kaum unterdrücken.  
Der rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf und rückte sich dann fahrig die Mütze zurecht, nickte aber beruhigend. Es ging ihm gut, wenn man davon absah, dass er hier mal wieder für ein gründliches Durcheinander gesorgt hatte. Hoffentlich hatte er den alten Lakitu nicht verärgert.   
Doch der lächelte nur milde zu ihnen herab und blickte ganz freundlich drein. Und so, als wäre er mit den Gedanken auch noch woanders, als hier.  
Luigi sah Mario an, dessen Hand noch immer auf seiner Schulter lag und gemeinsam schielten sie zu Glitzerstern hinauf, die sich im Pilzpalast ja noch bereit erklärt hatte, das Reden zu übernehmen. Das war den beiden Brüdern nur Recht, Worte waren nicht gerade ihre Stärke.  
Die Gesandte der Sterne fühlte die Blicke und nickte den beiden entschlossen zu. Was sie versprach, das hielt sie auch. Selbstbewusst wandte sie sich an den Alten und schüttelte sich erst einmal klingelnd, damit dieser sie auch wirklich bemerkte. „Bist du der ehrwürdige Noskitu?“, fragte sie höflich nach und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.  
Der Lakitu lächelte sie freundlich an, schob seine Brille nach oben und senkte den Kopf unter einem meckernden Lachen. „Ja, mein kleiner Sterngeist, der bin ich. Sag nur ihr habt den ganzen Weg hierher gemacht, nur um mich alten Kerl zu suchen?“  
Erleichtert stieß Glitzerstern die Luft aus, ehe sie fortfuhr. Sie hatten Noskitu tatsächlich gefunden und würden hoffentlich auch bald wissen wie Lord Pyrit und sein Kristall aufzuhalten wäre.  
Auch Mario und Luigi seufzten, allerdings nicht nur vor Erleichterung. Ihre Mägen knurrten noch lauter als zuvor und keiner der Beiden konnte den Blick nun noch von den Pilzspießen abwenden, die köstlich über dem Feuer brutzelten. Selbst Noskitu strich sich darüber mitfühlend den Bart und brummte.  
Der Sterngeist dagegen schenkte dem keine Beachtung, sondern flirrte aufgeregt vor dem alten Lakitu auf und ab. „Natürlich haben wir dich gesucht. Das Pilzkönigreich braucht einen Rat, den du von der Nacht erhältst. Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert...“, sprudelte sie hervor, wurde aber von Noskitu unterbrochen, der seine Hand hob. Glitzerstern verstummte unwillig. Sie fand es eine Frechheit, sie so einfach zu unterbrechen.  
„Eines nach dem Anderen, mein kleiner Sterngeist“, meinte der Lakitu aber nur ganz ruhig und wandte sich sogar von ihr und den Nöten des Pilzkönigreiches ab, um zu seinem Feuer zu schweben. „Kümmern wir uns zunächst um ein Problem, ehe wir uns dem Nächsten zuwenden. Und Eines scheint mir in diesem Moment dringlicher, als das Andere.“ Mit diesen Worten deutete Noskitu auf die Binsenmatten, die um das Feuer herum lagen und zum Glück der Brüder auch auf die Pilzspieße in den Flammen. „Ihr habt Hunger von der Reise. Bitte setzt euch und greift zu.“  
Hungrig wie ein Yoshi hätten beide Brüder diese Einladung mit Freuden angenommen, doch der Anstand hielt sowohl den großen Bruder als auch den kleinen Bruder zurück. Sie konnten dem Alten ja wohl kaum sein Mittagessen wegnehmen. Luigis Magen knurrte nochmal rebellisch und er hielt sich seufzend den Bauch. So hungrig.  
Noskitu lachte darüber. „Nur keine falsche Zurückhaltung, mein Junge. Für mich alten Mann bleibt noch genug“, forderte er erneut auf und deutete auf einen der Tontöpfe im Regal. Der war mit Pilzen stets gut gefüllt.  
Mit großen Augen sah der kleine Bruder den großen Bruder an. Mario kratzte sich das Kinn und scharrte unschlüssig mit den Beinen, doch dann brummte sein eigener Magen erneut. Seufzend nickte er und folgte Luigi, der unter einem freudigen Ausruf auf die Binsenmatten sprang und mit glänzenden Augen zulangte. Der rote Held lächelte darüber, tat es ihm aber gleich.  
Die Kräuterbutter tropfte von den Pilzen, deren knusprig gebratene Haut noch appetitlich schmorte. Sie waren heiß, aber wunderbar bissfest und schmackhaft, die Kräuterbutter ein Gedicht. Hungrig verschlangen Mario und Luigi was ihnen angeboten wurde und fühlten sich bald schon viel besser. Die Bäuche gut gefüllt mit einer anständigen Mahlzeit, die auch noch wunderbar von innen wärmte. Luigi lehnte sich zurück und wischte sich zufrieden über den Schnauzer. Das Leben konnte so schön sein.  
Auch Glitzerstern war der Einladung gefolgt, nachdem sie eine Weile zeternd umher gekreiselt war, da es nach ihrer Meinung Wichtigeres zu tun gäbe, als sich den Bauch vollzuschlagen. Doch beim Anblick der schlemmenden Brüder hatte sie bemerkt, dass es ihr wohl nicht anders ging. Unter eisigem, verlegenem Schweigen hatte sie sich auch ein paar der Pilze schmecken lassen. Doch nun war es wirklich an der Zeit, also gesellte sie sich zu Noskitu, um es ein weiteres mal zu versuchen. „Ehrenwerter Noskitu, bitte hör mir zu“, bat der Sterngeist ein wenig verzweifelt.  
Der Alte lächelte wieder nur milde, blickte diesmal aber nicht so drein, als würden seine Gedanken nicht noch zu weiteren Rätseln gehören. „Nun, mein kleiner Sterngeist, da das eine Problem gelöst ist, können wir uns dem Nächsten zuwenden“, meinte er sanft und sah zu den Brüdern neben dem Feuer hinab. „So erzähl was euch zu mir führt.“  
Erleichtert begann Glitzerstern zu berichten was sich im Palast zugetragen hatte, welchen Namen die Bedrohung für diese schöne Welt trug, was die Bücher der hohen Sterne über den Lakitu und seine Fähigkeiten sagten und natürlich von der wenigen Hoffnung, die ihnen jetzt noch geblieben war. Es wurde ein langer Bericht und dem Sterngeist schlug das Herz immer noch wild, wenn sie nur daran dachte. Die arme Prinzessin Peach in ihrem Palast mit dem kalten Thron.  
Als Glitzerstern geendet hatte, herrschte erst einmal Schweigen in der kleine Höhle, unterbrochen nur von Luigis Schnarchen, dem die Augen vor dem Feuer zugefallen waren. Die Tücher an den Wänden hoben und senkten sich und Glitzerstern sah den alten Laktiu an, der so abwesend erschien, als hätte er ihr gar nicht zugehört. Dessen Blick war in weite Ferne gerückt und hatte sich an das Glitzern der wehenden Stoffbahnen geheftet. Der Sterngeist schwebte noch einmal näher zu ihm heran, wagte aber nicht das Wort an den Einsiedler zu richten. Der schwieg weiter beharrlich, selbst seine wattige Wolke regte sich kein Stück. Die Verzweiflung trieb der Gesandten der Sterne schon die Tränen in die Augen und ließ gleichzeitig ihr Herz ärgerlich rasen. Gerade, als sie ihrer Empörung Luft machen wollte, sah der Lakitu sie an, mit einen alterslosen Augen, die Glitzerstern das Gefühl gaben, sie könnten ihr in Herz und Seele sehen. Trauer lag darin und ein Wissen, dass sie nur erahnen konnte.  
„Ich habe deine Geschichte schon einmal gehört, mein kleiner Sterngeist“, gab Noskitu da mit ernster Stimme zu und nickte bekümmert.  
Mario erhob sich, um besser hören zu können und selbst sein kleiner Bruder fuhr aus dem Schlaf auf, den er überall so schnell fand. Eine greifbare Spannung lies die Luft knistern und das Wehen der Stoffbahnen wurde unruhiger. Die Wolke des Lakitus schwebte höher hinauf, bis dorthin wo ein Stein von der Decke hing, der leuchtete wie Mondlicht und den Lakitu in gespenstischen, weißen Schein tauchte.  
„Die Nacht des Silbermondes hat mir davon berichtet, auch wenn sie damals keinen Namen wusste. Lord Pyrit, wie er sich wohl nennt, ist ein Wanderer. Er hat kein eigenes Volk, dem er angehört oder das er sich Untertan machen kann. So reist er umher auf der Suche nach Anderen, die er unterwerfen kann. Hat er eine Welt erreicht, überzieht er sie mit Kristall, um alles Leben daraus zu vertreiben, denn nur dann kann er herrschen. Gelingt ihm das, gehört ihm diese Welt unabänderbar und für viele Jahrhunderte. Denn die Zeit Derer, über die er herrscht, wird über die Maßen verlängert, wenn ihre Seelen mit seinem Kristall verschmelzen.“ Mit tragender, erstaunlich klarer Stimme erzählte Noskitu die Geschichte der Kristallwelten, von denen es einige geben sollte.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen lauschten seine drei Besucher seinen Worten, während es Luigi kalt den Rücken hinunterlief und er am liebsten durch den Rankenvorhang wieder auf die Grasebene geflohen wäre. Da waren ihm ja die Gratteriche lieber. Doch er blieb, verschlang seine Finger ineinander und hoffte auf ein gutes Ende.  
Der Lakitu atmete tief durch. Er war das Reden nicht mehr gewohnt, es ermüdete ihn. „Doch jedes Leben endet einmal, egal wie alt es werden kann“, fuhr er fort. „Und so ist der Lord am Ende doch wieder allein. Dann macht er sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Welt, zum nächsten Volk. Doch wo er landet, wen er heimsucht, das überlässt er allein dem Schicksal, er selbst entscheidet nichts. Er ist eine Seuche, eine Pest und vergiftet die Welt, die er erreicht. Dennoch hat auch diese Pest eine Schwachstelle und wer klug und beherzt genug ist diese herauszufinden und den Lord zu bezwingen, der wird davon befreit werden. Ich fürchte nur, bisher ist es keiner der heimgesuchten Welten gelungen.“ Seine Worte hingen noch schwer unter der Decke der Höhle, als der Lakitu endete, nur die Flammen knisterten.  
Glitzerstern leckte sich über die Lippen und wandte sich nochmal zittrig dem Alten zu, die Angst im Herzen. „Aber diesmal muss es gelingen, es muss“, rief sie entschlossen und kreiselte um die eigene Achse, um das leere Gefühl zu vertreiben.  
Noskitus Gesicht war müde, aber weich, als er sich vom Nachhall der eigenen Erinnerungen losriss und ihr zunickte. „Du hast mir erzählt es wäre euch gelungen ein Stück des Kristalls hierher zu bringen.“  
Die Gesandte der Sterne nickte eifrig und schwebte zu Mario hinunter, um dem flirrend über den Kopf zu schwirren. „Ja. Mario, zeig es ihm“, forderte sie den großen Bruder aufgeregt auf. Vielleicht konnten sie sogar herausfinden was die Schwachstelle des Siegels im Palast war. Dann wäre es ein Leichtes dieses zu brechen und sich Lord Pyrit zu stellen.  
Mario hatte den kleinen Splitter sicher verwahrt und holte ihn nun vorsichtig hervor, um ihn in die Hände es Lakitus zu legen, die sich ihm entgegenstreckten. Der Stein funkelte im silbernen Licht einen Moment, dann schloss Noskitu die Finger darum. Dieser rückte seine Brille zurecht und nahm den Kristall dann bedächtig zwischen die Fingerspitzen. Mit geschlossenen Augen schwebte er auf seiner Wolke mitten im Raum und schien ganz so, als wäre er einfach eingeschlafen. Doch dann hörten die drei Hilfesuchenden seine Stimme, die von überall her gleichzeitig zu kommen schien. „Ich bitte dich, Freund Nacht, erzähl mir seine Geschichte“, bat Noskitu innig.  
Die dunkelblauen Stoffbahnen begannen zu wehen, immer heftiger, immer unruhiger, bis sie wild flatterten und die ganze Höhle zu erfüllen schienen. Die glitzernden Funken darauf sprangen umher, verteilten sich wie es ihnen gefiel und strahlten bald wie Sterne, groß und herrlich. Es rauschte und knatterte und die gesamte Wohnstatt des Lakitus versank in Blau und Silber.  
Erschreckt wichen die Brüder immer weiter in die Mitte des Raumes zurück, bis sie Rücken an Rücken standen und nicht wussten, wohin sie sich sonst noch wenden sollten. Glitzerstern floh unter erschreckten Lauten zurück in die Sicherheit von Marios Latzhose. Mit einem Ruck wurde diesem und auch Luigi der Boden unter den Füßen entrissen, was beide mit einem durchdringenden Aufschrei begleiteten. Doch sie fielen nicht, keine handbreit sanken sie hinab. Vielmehr schwebten sie durch dunkles Blau und funkelndes Silber. Die Höhle war verschwunden und hatte einem Nachthimmel Platz gemacht, auf dem die Sterne strahlten wie Juwelen.  
Noskitu war der Mittelpunkt und in seiner Hand schwebte eine kleine Lichtkugel, aus der immer wieder Funken stoben und ihn zischend umkreisten. Der Lakitu selbst lächelte sie an und schien zu lauschen.  
Mit jagendem Herzen klammerte sich Luigi an seinen großen Bruder, dem es allerdings auch lieber war den kleinen Bruder in seiner Nähe zu haben. Als auch nach Herzschlägen und Atemzügen noch immer nichts geschah, begannen Beide Freude an dieser unendlichen Freiheit zu gewinnen. Wie Taucher schwammen sie durch die Nacht, umkreisten einander und haschten nach den Sternen, die über ihnen funkelten. Dabei ließen sie Noskitu natürlich nicht aus den Augen, dem noch immer Geschichten erzählt wurde.  
Erst, als dieser den Blick wieder den Brüdern zuwandte und wissend nickte, verschwand die Nacht. Die Höhle und das Feuer, die Binsenmatten und das Bett kehrten zurück, Nachthimmel und Sterne waren nur wieder Bahnen aus dunkelblauem Stoff.  
Noch immer saßen Mario und Luigi vor dem knisternden Flammen, genau dort wo sie sich, Stunden zuvor, wie es schien, niedergelassen hatten. Noch völlig umfangen von dem was sie gerade erlebt hatten, blickten die Brüder zu Noskitu auf, der auf einmal so unendlich müde aussah, wie er es in seinem Alter hätte sein müssen.  
„Nun weiß ich es. Ihr braucht Feuer“, meinte der Lakitu zufrieden und nickte bekümmert und erleichtert zugleich. „Das Feuer des Koopa-Königs.“


	4. Der übliche Weg

Der übliche Weg

Die Stille in der Höhle zerplatzte zu einem Getöse verschiedener Laute.  
„Mama Mia“, rief Mario ungläubig aus, sprang auf die Beine und schüttelte die geballten Fäuste.  
„Oh nein“, stöhnte Luigi neben ihm und zog sich abermals die Mütze tief ins Gesicht, allein beim Gedanken diesem Koopa-König auch nur unter die Augen zu treten.  
Sogar Glitzerstern hatte zu hören bekommen was Noskitu da verlangte und fuhr wie ein Kastenteufel aus Marios Latzhose. „Wir brauchen Bowsers Hilfe?!? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, das ist doch verrückt!“, spie sie hervor und streute mehr Funken denn je vor Empörung.  
Der alte Lakitu warf dem Sterngeist einen unerwartet scharfen Blick hinter seiner Brille hervor zu, ehe er diese weiter hinauf schob. „Mach nicht den Überbringer einer Botschaft für deren Inhalt verantwortlich, mein kleiner Sterngeist“, rügte er scharf, woraufhin Glitzerstern immerhin beschämt den Kopf senkte und eine Entschuldigung murmelte. Da war sie wohl zu weit gegangen. Doch ihr Entsetzen war verständlich und alle, die mit ihr hierher gekommen waren, teilten es.  
Nun war es Mario, der doch noch das Wort an Noskitu richtete. „Ist es denn die einzige Möglichkeit? Bowser wird uns und dem Pilzkönigreich niemals helfen und wenn doch, dann wissen wir alle was er dafür verlangen wird.“ Er zögerte und schüttelte den Kopf, allein bei dieser Vorstellung. „Das ist unmöglich.“  
Der Einsiedler wiegte bekümmert den Kopf und wusste, dass der rote Held wohl Recht behalten würde, dennoch konnte er ihm nichts Anderes sagen. „Ich fürchte das ist alles was bleibt, mein Junge. Der Koopa-König ist machtbesessen und gierig, er will alles für sich. Das könnt ihr euch klug zunutze machen. Sein Feuer oder der Kristall.“  
Das waren deutliche Worte gewesen, die keine andere Möglichkeit ließen. Der große Bruder sah Luigi und dann Glitzerstern an. Er sah das, was er kannte, aber auch was er erhofft hatte. Entschlossenheit und Hoffnung in den Gesichtern, eines ein wenig mehr als das Andere. Ernst nickte er ihnen zu und wandte sich dann wieder an den Lakitu. „Dann mal los“, entschied er.  
Die Drei hatten erfahren was sie wissen wollten, dennoch verließen sie die Wohnstatt des Einsiedlers mit einem seltsam schweren Gefühl im Magen. Die Lösung für ihre Not schien eine schwerere Aufgabe zu sein, als die Not an sich. Immerhin kannten Mario und Luigi ihr Ziel viel besser als es ihnen lieb gewesen wäre. Viel zu oft hatten sie den Weg, der nun vor ihnen lag, schon gehen müssen. Und jedesmal war es mit vielen Mühen verbunden gewesen.  
Der kleine Bruder schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und malte sich aus was Bowser wohl alles mit ihnen anstellen würde, wenn sie frech in seine Festung eindrangen, um eine solche Forderung zu stellen. Sein Feuer würden sie gewiss bekommen, doch Luigi bezweifelte, dass sie sich darüber freuen würden. Seine Beine waren schon wieder viel zu weich.  
„Wir sollten der Prinzessin berichten und ihr sagen was wir herausgefunden haben. Auch wenn sie glauben wird, dass wir den Verstand verloren haben“, murmelte Glitzerstern und blieb zwischen den Ranken des wilden Wein schweben.  
Mario strich sich durch den Schnauzer und wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. Nichts hätte er lieber getan, als in den Pilzpalast zurückzukehren und sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Peach auch weiterhin unversehrt war. Doch das wäre unklug gewesen. „Der Rückweg ist lang und wir haben keine Zeit“, brummte er daher und wedelte wegwerfend mit den Händen. „Wir müssen auch noch die Karmesinwüste durchqueren, um zu Bowsers Festung in den Lavaklippen zu gelangen. Wir finden schon eine andere Möglichkeit eine Nachricht zu schicken.“ Peach würde sich in dieser Zeit bestimmt Sorgen machen, besonders wenn die Drei auch nach Tagen noch nicht zurückgekehrt wären, doch das ließ sich einfach nicht vermeiden. Der Kristall würde weiterwachsen. Der große Bruder seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen.   
Diesmal war es Luigi der seinem Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter legte und zustimmend nickte. „Du hast Recht, gehen wir“, entschied er tapfer und fühlte sich schon nicht mehr ganz so zittrig. Mario war ja bei ihm.  
Der rote Held lächelte ihm dankbar zu und rückte sich die Mütze zurecht, um die kleine Truppe über Ebene und durch die Wüste zur Festung zu bringen. Er kannte den Weg schließlich besser als jeder sonst.  
Eine brüchige Stimme hielt ihn fast behutsam zurück. „Ich habe da womöglich etwas, das euch helfen könnte“, meinte Noskitu, der ihnen durch den Rankenvorhang hinterher sah und gab dem großen Bruder ein kleines Kästchen in die Hand. Als dieser es aufklappte, lag darin eine staubige Schreibfeder und ein Fass mit Tinte. Diese war so vollkommen schwarz, dass sie sich den Blicken vollständig entzog und den Kopf schwirren ließ. Mario kniff die Augen zusammen und holte Tinte und Feder aus dem Kästchen, um sie einzustecken.   
Auch sein kleiner Bruder kratzte sich unter der grünen Mütze und scheinbar konnte man ihm die Frage am Gesicht ablesen.  
„Eine Botschaft durch die Nacht, wird sicherlich ans Ziel gebracht“, meinte der alte Lakitu leise und lächelte so geheimnisvoll, wie seine Worte. „Schreibt eine Nachricht mit dieser Tinte in die Nacht oder in einen Schatten und sie wird den erreichen, für den sie gedacht ist“, erklärte er. „Und nun lebt wohl, ich wünsche euch Glück.“ Mit diesem Abschiedsgruß verschwand die wattige Wolke lautlos hinter dem Vorhang aus wilden Wein, der sich nur noch kurz regte. Dann war da wieder nur die Dunkelheit des Ganges, die auch zuvor dort geherrscht hatte.  
„Wir sollten gehen und gleich eine Nachricht schicken“, ließ sich Glitzerstern verlauten und schwebte so weit empor, wie es möglich war.  
Schweigend verließen die Drei die Höhle und waren erleichtert, dass die Gratteriche noch nicht zurückgekehrt waren. Mario schob das Tintenfässchen fast andächtig tiefer in die Hosentasche. Er musste gut darauf achtgeben, damit es nicht zerbrach. Einen Moment durchfuhr ihn ein kalter Schauer. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, was mit ihm geschah, wenn er sich damit bekleckerte.  
Im Schatten des Baumes, unter dem sie sich schon einmal eine Ruhepause gegönnt hatten, schrieben sie die erste Nachricht mit der Tinte des Lakitus. Es war für Mario ein eigenartiges Gefühl mit der Schreibfeder in der Dunkelheit herum zu kritzeln. Aber zu seinem Erstaunen und auch dem von Glitzerstern und Luigi, erfüllte die Tinte ihren Zweck. Die Worte erstrahlten golden im grauen Schatten und verblassten erst, als Mario seine Nachricht beendet hatte. Tiefste Schwärze sickerte in den Schatten, wie Wasser in Erde. Hoffentlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel.  
„Dann müssen wir jetzt wohl in die Wüste“, sprach Glitzerstern einmal mehr das aus, was längst feststand. „Wie kommen wir da am schnellsten hin?“  
Der rote Held strich sich nachdenklich durch den Schnauzer und trappelte mit dem Fuß. Er konnte sich an viele Wege zu Bowsers Festung erinnern, einer davon musste auch durch die Karmesinwüste führen. „Ich kenne eine Röhre, die uns zu einem kleinen Wüstenlager bringt“, meinte er dann und führte seine Truppe über die Grasebene zurück in die Nähe von Toadtown. Er fragte sich, was die Prinzessin wohl zu all dem sagen würde.

***

Immer und immer wieder hackten die Toads wacker auf den Kristallthron ein. Mit Meiseln und Hacken, mit Hämmern und allem, was sie sonst noch so zu fassen bekamen. Doch nichts half, der Kristall zeigte nicht den kleinsten Sprung, kein Hauch wollte sich davon lösen.  
Peach nahm ihre unruhige Wanderung durch den Saal wieder auf, immer die Fenster entlang, damit sie nicht verrückt wurde. Vor einem davon blieb sie stehen und starrte hinaus, weit über die Blumenwiesen, irgendwohin. Ihre Gedanken waren noch immer bei den Brüdern und Glitzerstern. Sie waren nun schon wirklich lange fort und niemand hatte etwas von ihnen gehört. Sie fragte sich, ob sie Noskitu schon gefunden hatten und womöglich waren sie sogar schon mit Rettung für Königreich und Welt auf dem Weg hierher. Die Prinzessin seufzte und verschlang die Finger ineinander. Hoffentlich war ihnen nichts zugestoßen, ein Gedanke, der sie in tiefe Angst versetzte. Doch dann schüttelte sie entschlossen den Kopf. Nein, solche Sorgen durfte sie sich nicht erlauben. Es ging ihnen sicherlich gut. Mario würde es schaffen, das hatte er jedesmal. Und Luigi half ja auch noch.  
Sie fuhr herum, als sie ihren Minister Toadsworth in ihrem Rücken erschreckt aufschreien hörte. Schon befürchtete die Hoheit, Lord Pyrit wäre zurückgekehrt oder der Kristall nun auch im Palast angekommen, um sich diesen einzuverleiben. Nichts davon war geschehen, aber was sie sah, war beinahe ebenso unheimlich.  
Im Schatten einer Säule glomm ein goldener Lichtstreif auf, immer heller. Flirrend und schimmernd wand er sich hierhin und dorthin, bildete Buchstaben aus sich selbst. Immer zahlreicher, die sich zu Worten und letztendlich zu einer Nachricht zusammenfügten. Diese hing schimmernd in den schmalen Schatten, als würde sie abwarten. Der alte Toad kauerte darunter, den Gehstock dagegen ausgestreckt, als könne er das Unheimliche damit vertreiben. Mit ängstlichem Herzen trat die Prinzessin näher und streckte die Hand nach den schimmernden Worten aus.  
„Hoheit, nicht“, rief der alte Minister aus und sprang ihr in den Weg, um sie davon abzuhalten eine solche Dummheit zu begehen. Die Neugierde Peachs war ihr schon oft genug zum Verhängnis geworden.  
Doch die Schöne schob ihn nur sanft zu Seite und lächelte beruhigend, denn sie hatte längst erkannt, wessen Handschrift das war. Das Gesudel passte so gar nicht zu der schönen Goldschrift. „Hab keine Angst, Toadsworth. Das ist eine Nachricht von Mario, da bin ich ganz sicher.“ Ohne ihrem Minister die Gelegenheit zu geben ihr zu antworten, trat sie vor um zu lesen. Erst schlug Peachs Herz freudig, als sie aus den Zeilen vom Erfolg der drei Mutigen erfuhr. Es war ihnen tatsächlich gelungen Noskitu zu finden und der hatte sich zu ihrer Freude sogleich bereit erklärt zu helfen und die Nacht befragt. Doch, als die Herrscherin des Pilzkönigreiches weiterlas, verfinstere sich ihre Miene zusehens. Als sie geendet hatte, schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals und sie musste die Lippen aufeinander pressen, um nichts Unangemessenes auszuspeien.  
Als wüsste die Nachricht, dass sie gelesen war und nun nicht mehr gebraucht wurde, verglühte sie einfach und ließ nur den dunklen Schatten der Säule zurück. Noch immer sagte Peach kein Wort.  
Voller Respekt, aber doch begierig zu erfahren was Master Mario wohl zu berichten gehabt hatte, trat Toadsworth neben seinen Schützling und räusperte sich verlegen. „Werte Prinzessin, so sagt doch. Gibt es noch Hoffnung für das Pilzkönigreich?“, fragte er bittend und hoffend.  
Die Hoheit sah ihn mit einem Blick an in dem so viel Unterschiedliches lag, dass es den alten Toad nur noch mehr verwirrte. Peach löste sich vom Fenster und kehrt in die Mitte des Saales zurück, um sich auf den Stufen niederzulassen, die einst zu ihrem Thron geführt hatten. Besorgt folgte der Minister ihr. So mutlos hatte er seine Prinzessin selten zuvor erlebt, es musste Schlimmes in der Nachricht gestanden haben.  
Peach holte tief Luft, um ihr Herz zu beruhigen und die Kraft zu sammeln, die sie nun für ihr Volk aufbringen muss. „Ja, die gibt es. Bowser ist unsere Hoffnung. Nur sein Feuer kann das Siegel brechen. Mario und Luigi sind schon auf dem Weg es zu erringen.“   
Ihre Worte hingen schwer in der Luft und schienen selbst das Sonnenlicht blasser werden zu lassen. Eisiges Schweigend herrschte, während es dem Minister ganz kalt vor Entsetzen wurde. Seufzend setzte er sich einfach neben die Schöne, was sich eigentlich nicht im Mindesten gehörte. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Zum zweiten Mal fühlte er sich zu alt und zu schwach, um solcherlei noch weiter zu ertragen. Allerdings würde ihn nichts von der Seite der Prinzessin reißen.  
So niedergeschlagen bemerkte keiner von Beiden, dass Toad und Prinzessin nicht die Einzige waren, die nun wussten, wie das Siegel zu brechen wäre. Ein Kristalltropfen, unauffällig in die Zacken des umschlossenen Throns geschmiegt, erzitterte nervös und perlte dann an der Kante der Lehne hinab. Immer weiter und weiter floss er dahin, bis hinab zum Fuß und von dort in einen Spalt im Kristall.  
Mit einem eisigen Geräusch tropfte er auf die Treppe, die noch immer darunter verborgen lag und ein kleines Kristallwesen, wie sie der Lord Mario entgegengeschickt hatte, eilte die Treppe hinab in die glitzernden Tiefen.  
Sein Weg führt durch gewundene Gänge, durch Säulenhallen voller Tropfsteine und durch die Ruinen einer vergessenen Grabstätte, alles längst zu Kristall geworden. Denn dort, ganz im Herzen dieser kalten Welt, hatte Lord Pyrit seine Gemächer bezogen. Begleitet und versorgt von dem kleine Toad mit der Brille, den er sich als Leibdiener erwählt hatte. Unter klimpernden Schritten durchquerte das Kristallwesen den Raum, der einem Thronsaal doch schon recht ähnlich sah und kroch dann den Umhang seines Herrn hinauf. Das Wesen floss die Schulter des Lords empor, um ihn von dort aus ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
Pyrit lauschte seinen Spion gebannt und interessiert. Das kalte, harte Lächeln spielte auf seinem Gesicht, als zu Ende berichtet war. „Bowser, König der Koopa also“, lachte er amüsiert über einen neuen Streiter in diesem Spiel. „Feuer soll mich diesmal brechen können.“  
Der Lord nahm einen Kristallkelch in seine langen Finger und spielte einen Moment mit dem Gefäß, ehe er daraus trank. Das war interessant, sehr interessant.  
Sein Leibdiener dagegen schien sein Vergnügen nicht zu teilen. Aufgeregt schwirrte er um ihn herum und wedelte aufgebraucht mit den Ärmchen. Diese Toads schienen ein aufgeregtes Völkchen zu sein. „Sie haben es schon herausgefunden, mein Lord“, rief der Pilzkopf. „Was wollt Ihr nun tun? Wie schrecklich.“  
Doch der Kristalllord legte ihm nur fast behutsam die Hand auf den runden Kopf, beachtete den Kleinen sonst aber nicht weiter. „Gemach, gemach, mein treuer Diener“, beruhigte Pyrit den Aufgebrachten. „Noch ist der Weg nicht geschafft und ich denke es wird Zeit, dass ich diesem Koopa-König einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abstatte, ganz wie es sich gehört.“  
Er stellte den Kelch wieder ab und winkte mit einer einfachen Bewegung in den Raum. Diesmal waren es nicht seine Spione, die sich um ihn sammelten.

***

Der Kristall war selbst in dieser kurzen Zeit, die sie bei Noskitu verbracht hatten weitergewachsen. Er war über Straßen, Häuser und Plätze gewuchert und fraß sich nun auch die Wege, die aus Toadtown hinaus führen, entlang.  
Luigi hatte das mit großer Sorge betrachtet und gehofft, der Weg, den sein großer Bruder für sie ausgesucht hätte, wäre noch zu gehen. All das glitzernde Zeug um ihn herum machte ihn nervös. Nun ja, das Meiste davon. Heimlich warf er einen Blick zu Glitzerstern hinauf. An sie hatte er er sich ja schon gewöhnt.  
Auch der Sterngeist stieß erleichtert den Atem aus, als das Glück ihnen treu blieb. Der Kristall war schon nahe an die grüne Röhre heran gekrochen und hatte sie fast eingekreist. Doch noch führte ein recht breiter Weg zu ihr, der sicher zu begehen war. Sie selbst war auch noch grün und nicht kunterbunt strahlend oder durchscheinend. Allerdings waren sie nicht ganz so allein weit und breit, wie es in dieser toten Gegend den Anschein hatte. Längst wartete man auf sie und als die Schritte der Brüder aufkamen, öffneten sich zwei Augen im Schatten der Röhre, die in den gleiche Kälte strahlten, wie die ihres Herren. Klirrend und zischend löste sich eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit und glitt sachte in die Röhre hinein, die dabei nicht einmal ihre üblichen Laute von sich gab. Sie erzitterte nur kurz, als das Wesen sich in ihrem Inneren wand und streckte.  
„Ich glaube für den Rückweg sollten wir uns eine andere Röhre suchen“, schlug der Sterngeist vor, als die Brüder gerade auf den Rand sprangen und sah sich skeptisch um. Der Kristall war wirklich schon sehr nahe und würde sicherlich längst alles erobert haben, wenn sie aus Bowsers Festung wieder zurück kamen. Wenn.  
Mario rückte sich besorgt die Mütze zurecht und nickte zustimmend. Hierher sollte sich besser niemand mehr verirren. Er würde sofort eine dieser armen Kreaturen über die der Lord so gut herrschen konnte.  
Luigi erschauderte allein bei der Vorstellung und war fest entschlossen eher den gesamten Weg zu Fuß zurück zu legen, als auch nur in die Nähe einer Röhre zu kommen, die ihn so nahe an den Kristall bringen konnte. Das wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Natürlich sprang er Mario aber dennoch hinterher, als dieser in der Röhre verschwand und genoss das übliche Kribbeln, das ihn dabei überkam. Sie reisten schnell dahin und würden sicherlich bald ihr Ziel erreicht haben, von dem aus sie diesen schweren Gang antreten sollten.  
Doch dann erschien etwas vor ihnen, das Mario erstaunt die Stirn runzeln ließ. Misstrauisch beugte er sich noch ein wenig vor, um das genauer zu betrachten, was sich da vor ihm auftat. Es war nicht der gewohnte, helle Kreis des anderen Endes, was nun rasch immer größer wurde. Es war gezackt und glitzerte in allen Regenbogenfarben, hervorgebracht von einigen Facetten, die das Licht brachen.  
Als der große Bruder voller Schreck erkannte, um was es sich dabei handelte, war es längst zu spät. Sie brachen durch das Prisma hindurch, das sich in der Mitte der Röhre ausgebreitet hatte. Alle drei spürten, wie sie aus der Bahn geworfen und haltlos herumgeschleudert wurden. Kopfüber und um die eigene Achse wirbelnd in alle Winde zerstreut. Schon im nächsten Augenblick wurden sie mitten in den blauen Himmel ausgespien und brachen durch ein dunkelgrünes Laubdach, das sich nun unter ihnen auftat. Brechend und berstend vorbei an Bäumen mit vielen Ästen, von denen einige einfach abbrachen und von den eigenen Schreien begleitet. Es gab einen satten Laut, als die beiden Brüder bäuchlings und kopfüber in einer kleinen, runden Lichtung aufschlugen. Einige Blätter und Äste regneten noch auf sie herab, die Mützen schwebten hinterher und verfingen sich in einem Gebüsch. Dann war es still, wenn man von Seufzen Marios und Luigis einmal absah.  
Glitzerstern flog aus dem Geäst herunter, in dem sie sich verfangen hatte und aufgeregt um die beiden herum. „Mario, Luigi, ist euch was passiert?“, fragte sie ängstlich und zog erst den einen, dann den Anderen an Haaren und Hosenbein, um sie zu einer Regung zu bewegen.  
Mario war der Erste, der sich rührte. „Mama mia“, murmelte er und hielt sich den Kopf, während er sich aufsetzte. Sein kleiner Bruder stecke noch immer kopfüber in einem Erdhaufen fest und zucke nur matt mit den Beinen. Sofort war Mario an seiner Seite, um ihm erst einmal heraus zu helfen. Als Luigi endlich auf seinem Hosenboden saß, schüttelte er Erde und Benommenheit ab und nickte seinem Bruder dann zu. „Uns geht es gut“, beruhigte Mario endlich auch den besorgten Sterngeist.  
Glitzerstern nickte erleichtert. „Da bin ich aber froh“, seufzte sich und ließ einmal den Blick schweifen. Sie waren auf einer Lichtung gelandet, umstanden von alten Bäumen, durch deren üppiges Laubdach nur ein paar Flecken Sonnenlicht brachen. Das Unterholz war ein dichtes Gestrüpp aus dicken Dornenranken, die sich zu regen schienen, obwohl es nicht einen Lufthauch gab. „Wisst ihr wo wir hier eigentlich sind?“, fragte der Sterngeist Mario und Luigi, die aber nur verneinend den Kopf schütteln konnten.


	5. Auf Abwegen

Auf Abwegen

Keiner der beiden Brüder hatte diesen Ort jemals zu Gesicht bekommen, dabei kannten sie doch fast das gesamte Pilzkönigreich. Zumindest besser als jeder Andere. Der große Bruder runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn und trat unbemerkt einen Schritt näher an seinen kleinen Bruder heran. Irgendetwas war hier nicht ganz geheuer, er traute der Sache nicht. Auch Luigi schien etwas zu spüren, denn er rang schon wieder nervös die Hände und wusste gar nicht wohin er zuerst sehen sollte. Er fühlte sich, als würden viele Augen ihn beobachten. Unter einem der Bäume schien die Dunkelheit nicht ganz so kochend, die Ranken nicht ganz so dick zu sein. Dort könnten sie diesen Ort vielleicht verlassen und einen Weg hinaus finden. Außerdem lagen da auch noch ihre Mützen, ohne die sich die Brüder doch fast nackt fühlten.  
„Kommt mit“, entschied Mario und wollte sich ins Unterholz schlagen, auf der Suche nach etwas, das er kannte.  
Doch kaum hatten die Drei das Unterholz ein paar Schritte betreten, einige der Dornenarme beiseite geschoben und ihre Mützen an sich genommen, schoss etwas aus dem Wildwuchs hervor. Riesige, gepunktete Mäuler öffneten sich und schnappten mit spitzen Zähnen nach Mario, Luigi und Glitzerstern. Lange Zungen leckten über dicke Lippen und die Piranhapflanzen bogen ihre runden, lila Köpfe in die Richtung von Mario und Luigi. Es waren viele und sie waren schnell. Springend und mit rudernden Armen mussten die beiden Brüder den Pflanzen immer wieder ausweichen, prallten aneinander oder verhedderten sich beinahe in den Rankenarmen. Es war ein seltsamer Tanz, den sie aufführten, ehe Mario und Luigi einen schmalen Pfad entdeckten, der sich zwischen den Mäulern auftat. Mit einem mächtigen Satz wich Mario auch der letzten der Pflanzen aus und brachte sich so unversehrt in Sicherheit. Ihm dichtauf folgte Luigi, allerdings gepeinigt jaulend, da es einer der Piranhas gelungen war ihre spitzen Zähne in seinen Hosenboden zu schlagen. Mit Tränen in den Augen rieb er sich das schmerzende Körperteil und drängte sich mit rasendem Herzen an seinen Bruder.  
„Verschwinden wir hier“, schlug Mario weise vor und winkte Luigi ihm zu folgen.  
Dem war wirklich nichts lieber als das. „Okay.“ Luigis Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Beine zittern schwach. So wie immer, wenn die Angst ihn überkam. Das würde auch wieder vorbei gehen. Er beachtete es nicht weiter und folgte seine großen Bruder mit vorsichtigen Schritten. Mario würde sie sicher aus diesem düsteren Wald hinausführen. Doch selbst nach einigen Momenten, als die schnappenden Mäuler längst hinter ihnen lagen und er Mario in seiner Nähe hatte, ließen das Herzrasen und das Beinezittern nicht nach. Zu allem Überfluss tanzten dem kleinen Bruder jetzt auch noch verschwommene Flecken vor den Augen. Die Luft hier war aber auch wirklich stickig. Luigi schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Er würde sich wohl erst einmal einen Moment hinsetzen und durchatmen müssen, wenn sie hier heraus kamen. Ja, danach war ihm nun wirklich. Ein Frösteln durchfuhr ihn.  
Auch Glitzerstern fühlte sich zwischen den schattigen Bäumen nicht wohl und sie hatte sich deshalb in die Sicherheit von Marios Latzhose geflüchtet. Von dort aus beäuge sie die Umgebung vorsichtig, damit sie nicht von weiteren, versteckten Bestien überrascht wurden. Zum Glück aller Drei wichen Schatten und Bäume schon einen Moment später zurück und machten eine sonnenbeschienen Wiese voll hellgrünem Gras und wippender Kräuter Platz. Sie schlängele sich durch eine kleine Allee aus schönen, lichten Linden mit weißen Stämmen. Das Laubdach rauschte beruhigend und zwischen den Bäumen wuchsen bunte Blumen.  
Der rote Held stieß heimlich den Atem aus und rückte sich die Mütze zurecht. Er lächelte Luigi aufmunternd an, der neben ihm auf die Wiese trat und noch immer ganz blass im Gesicht war. Dieser Ort sah doch schon sehr viel besser aus. Womöglich konnte Mario hier einen Weg finden oder, noch besser, jemanden der ihnen sagen konnte wo sie hier waren. Gut gelaunt wollte der große Bruder in die Allee voran gehen.  
In diesem Moment versagten Luigis Beine ihm den Dienst. Seufzend brach er in die Arme seines erschreckten Bruders zusammen, der geistesgegenwärtig zugegriffen hatte.  
Nun war es Marios Herz, das anfing zu rasen und Entsetzen schnürte ihm beinahe die Kehle zu, als er seinen reglosen Bruder an sich drückte. „L... Luigi, was ist mit dir?!?“, würgte der große Bruder hervor und ließ sich vorsichtig auf die Knie nieder, um Luigi sicher in seinen Schoß betten zu können. Der zitterte, als wäre ihm eiskalt und sein Atem ging viel mühsamer, als es hätte sein dürfen.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste Mario nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Sie hatte noch keine Items gefunden mit denen er Luigi hätte helfen können und der große Bruder hatte keine Vorstellung davon wo er hier so schnell welche auftreiben sollte. Hilflos konnte er Luigi nur festhalten, was ihn mehr ängstigte, als alles bisher und seine älteste, hässlichste Sorge hob triumphierend den Kopf.  
Der Sterngeist war auch keine Hilfe. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und funkenwerfend wie ein Feuerwerk, kreiste diese über dem kleinen Bruder hin und her. „Oh nein, Luigi! Was hat er denn nur? Ist er verletzt oder krank?“, rief sie dabei aufgebracht und schüttelte sich dann noch heftiger. „Oh sieh nur, Mario, er wird ja ganz lila im Gesicht.“  
Tatsächlich hatten die Wangen des kleinen Bruders einen violetten Schimmer angenommen, der in all der Blässe noch viel gespenstischer aussah, als er es ohnehin schon war.  
„Luigi“, bat Mario noch einmal schwach und strich Luigi sanft übers Gesicht. Es war schon ganz heiß. Wenn er nur die Augen aufmachen würde.  
Eine schmale Hand schob die grüne Mütze zurück und legte sich prüfend auf die kaltschweißige Stirn. Finger zogen vorsichtig eines der Augenlider nach oben. „Er hat eine Vergiftung“, meinte eine unbekannte Stimme, die Glitzerstern und auch Mario herumfahren ließen.  
Keiner der beiden hatte die unauffällige Gestalt bemerkt, die herangekommen war und nun auf der Wiese neben Mario kniete. Eine junge Frau, eher drahtig als schlank, mit einem Gesicht voller Sommersprossen und einer blauen, eckigen Hornbrille. Ein rostfarbener, wirrer Zopf fiel ihr über die linke Schulter. „Ihr seid auf die Piranhalichtung geraten, oder?“, fragte sie. Murrend zog sie die Nase kraus, als der rote Held wortlos nickte, noch immer seinen Bruder schützend an sich gedrückt.  
„Bei allen Sternen, diese Biester werden immer mehr zur Plage. Sie sind angriffslustig und gefährlich, da sie ihr Gift lange reifen lassen“, murmelte die Fremde ärgerlich.  
„Gift?“, fragte der kleine Sterngeist entsetzt und übernahm damit zur Erleichterung Marios die weiteren Worte. „Gibt es dafür denn auch ein Gegenmittel?“  
Atemlose Stille herrschte, doch die Lockige nickte. Sie erhob sich eilig wieder, klopfte einige Halme aus ihrer grauen Hose und zog am lavendellila Oberteil, dessen Kapuze nach hinten umgeschlagen war. „Kommt mit, es ist nicht weit“, forderte sie Mario und Glitzerstern auf.  
Dann half sie dem großen Bruder dabei, den bewusstlosen Luigi huckepack zu nehmen und führte sie die Lindenallee entlang. Dabei blieb die Lockige nahe bei den beiden Brüdern, achtete darauf, dass Mario nicht stolperte oder Luigi abrutschte.  
Die Beine des großen Bruder waren noch immer weich vor Sorge und er hatte Angst jeder Schritt könnte für Luigi zu lange dauern oder zu anstrengend sein. So schnell er konnte, stapfte Mario voran, auch wenn sein kleiner Bruder schwer auf ihm lastete. Er hatte noch nie aufgegeben und jetzt erst Recht nicht. Zur Erleichterung von Sterngeist und Held behielt die Fremde mit ihren Worten Recht. Schon als sie das andere Ende der Allee erreicht hatten, traten sie erneut in einen Waldsaum ein und vor ihnen tat sich ein Dorf auf, wie weder Mario noch Glitzerstern je eines gesehen hatten.  
Gerade einmal eine handvoll einfache Hütten, aus Holzstämmen gezimmert oder mit Wänden aus Lehm, waren mitten in die Kronen der Bäume gebaut. Einige der Häuser hingen auch wie Vogelnester an den dicksten Stämmen. Verbunden durch schwingende Brücken oder einfache Seilbahnen konnte man leicht von einer Behausung zur Anderen gelangen, spazieren gehen oder Waren einkaufen, die mitten auf diesen ungewöhnlichen Wegen angeboten wurden. Gumbas und Koopas, geflügelt oder zu Fuß, mit roten Panzern oder grünen, liefen hier umher, unterhielten sich oder traten gähnend aus ihren Häusern. Goldenes Sonnenlicht brach durch die schattigen Kronen und malte lustige Flecken auf den Waldboden. Ein paar Lakitus flogen auf ihren Wolken durch diese Lichtbündel.  
Der rote Held blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und Glitzerstern wirbelte unter einem Aufschrei hoch bis unter die Äste der Bäume. „Ein Hinterhalt, na warte.“  
Sie stürzte sich auf die Lockige, die sich überrascht von diesem Angriff und Marios Reaktion unter der Gesandten der Sterne weg duckte. „Beruhigt euch, hier tut euch niemand etwas“, versprach sie und legte Mario die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie schien genau zu wissen, was gerade in Sterngeist und Helden vorging. „Das ist ein Rückzugsort für all diejenigen, die nichts von Kampf und Eroberung halten."  
Mario atmete tief durch und ließ den Blick noch einmal schweifen. Sehr gefährlich sah es hier wirklich nicht aus, sogar recht friedlich. Ein zufriedenes Gebrumm hing über diesem kleinen Ort und die Stimmen, die man hörte, waren fröhlich und friedlich. Es war so unpassend zu Marios Angst. Niemand schien ihn und seinen kranken Bruder auch nur zu beachten.  
„Kommt rein“, riss ihn die Stimme der Fremden aus seiner Betrachtung. Sie stand in der Tür einer kleine Blockhütte, im Schatten des größten Baumes.  
Als Mario seinen Bruder hinein trug, deutete die Unbekannte in den hinteren Teil der Hütte, abgetrennt vom Rest des Raumes nur mit einer halbhohen Wand. „Leg ihn da hinten auf das Bett und deck ihn gut zu, damit er warm bleibt“, wies sie den Helden an und schlüpfte dann einfach aus den schlammigen Schuhen. Strumpfsockig eilte die Fremde in eine Kochnische im rechten Winkel der Hütte, in der ein einfacher Herd und einige Schränke standen.  
Mario nickte, legte Luigi vorsichtig auf dem weichen Lager ab und bettete seinen Kopf behutsam auf das Kissen. Sorgfältig wickelte er ihn so fest wie möglich in die warme Decke und zog sie ihm bis zum Kinn nach oben. Sein kleiner Bruder war ja immer noch so schrecklich fahl. Doch Luigi seufzte nur und zitterte noch immer haltlos.   
Vergiftung, Mario nahm die Hand des Kranken in seine eigenen und ließ sich verzweifelt auf den Bettrand nieder. Er machte sich schlimme Vorwürfe, dass er so etwas hatte zulassen können. Luigi war doch sein kleiner Bruder, den er beschützen musste. Und ausgerechnet das war ihm, dem angeblich so großen Helden des Pilzkönigreiches, nicht gelungen. Die Angst fraß sich immer weiter in Marios Herz und ließ seine Augen brennen.  
Glitzerstern, die nicht wusste was sie tun, wohin sie sich wenden sollte, schwirrte erst ziellos umher und folgte dann der Lockigen. Diese klapperte mit einem Henkeltopf herum, den sie auf den Herd stellte. Dann trat sie an einen der Holzschränke und zog eine schmale, lange Schublade auf. Deren Inhalt erstaunte die Gesandte der Sterne. In vielen, viereckigen Fächern reihten sich kleine Fläschchen aneinander, allesamt mit Korken verschlossen und jedes mit einer Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Diese leuchtete in unterschiedlichen Farben. Rot und Grün, ein blasses Blau, ein gruseliges Grau, durchscheinend, klebrig oder unheimlich cremig. Eines dieser Fläschchen zog die Fremde hervor und schüttete den gelbgoldenen Inhalt dann in den Topf. Als die Flüssigkeit warm dampfte, schöpfte sie etwas davon in einen Tonbecher und brachte diesen zu Mario, der mit bleichem Gesicht noch immer am Bett saß.  
Der große Bruder fuhr auf, als die Fremde ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihm eine dampfenden Becher hinhielt. „Das muss er austrinken. Vorsichtig, in kleinen Schlucken“, erklärte sie ihm beinahe sanft und lächelte warm. „Es schmeckt nicht, hilft aber.“  
Sie selbst setzte sich am Kopfende hinter Luigi und half dabei ihn so weit aufzurichten, dass Mario ihm besser etwas von der Flüssigkeit einflößen konnte. Ganz behutsam, immer nur Schluck für Schluck gab dieser seinem kleinen Bruder davon zu trinken.  
Luigi seufzte wieder und verzog das Gesicht, offenbar schmeckte die Tinktur wirklich nicht. Doch sein großer Bruder setzte ihm den Becher trotzdem immer wieder an die Lippen und der kleine Bruder schluckte jedes Mal ohne Gegenwehr. Es ging nur so schrecklich langsam.  
Glitzerstern unterdessen schwebte zwischen den groben Holzbalken der Decke und betrachtete die ganze Sache mit argwöhnischen Blicken. Sie würde zu gerne wissen wer diese Lockige da war, woher sie so plötzlich kam und was das für komische Zaubertränke in ihren Schubladen waren. Wie bei einer Hexe. Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst fuhr sie wild wirbelnd zu ihr hinunter und schwebte nahe vor deren Gesicht. „Was ist das überhaupt für ein Zeug?“, fragte der Sterngeist die Lockige lauernd voller Misstrauen. Die hatte das nicht verdient, soviel war eigentlich auch Glitzerstern klar, doch auch sie trieb die Sorge um den großen Tollpatsch um. Er war so krank, da sollte sich dieses Mädel besser nicht einfallen lassen auch noch fiese Dinge mit ihm anzustellen.  
Doch die Fremde sah sie nur ruhig an. Auch Marios fragender Blick hatte sich an sie geheftet. „Das ist eine Mischung aus Frischwurzextrakt, einer guten Menge Pilzsaft und, in diesen Fall, einer Prise Eisblume gegen das Fieber“, erklärte sie.  
Die Gesandte der Sterne riss die Augen auf und flog eine erstaunte Schleife, ehe sie sich in Luigis Nähe wieder sinken ließ. „Du verkochst Items miteinander?“.  
Die Lockige zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ein wenig hilflos drein. „Was soll ich sonst machen? Hier im Winzwald gibt es nur eine handvoll Fragezeichenblöcke, die auch nur sehr langsam wieder aufgefüllt werden. Da muss ich aus dem was ich bekomme das Beste herausholen. Und aus dem Saft eines einzigen Pilzes erhalte ich die Grundlage für eine ganze Reihe Tränke“, gab sie zu. „Nur der Soforteffekt geht dabei leider verloren und ich konnte noch nicht herausfinden woran das liegt.“ Nachdenklich zog sie den Haargummi ab und der wirre Zopf löste sich in wilde Locken auf.  
Nach einem weiteren Schluck war der Becher endlich geleert und sie legten den Kranken vorsichtig zurück auf das weiche Lager. Mario deckte ihn ein weiteres Mal sorgfältig zu und starrte dann auf seinen kleinen Bruder hinunter. Wartend, auf was auch immer.  
Die Fremde unterdessen hängte die grüne Mütze über einen der Holzpfosten und zog dem kleinen Bruder die Schuhe aus.  
Nach und nach wurden Luigis Atemzüge tiefer und ruhiger, das Zittern ebbte immer mehr ab und ein entspannter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. Noch hielt Mario seine Hand und hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn ihn Luigi mit ängstlicher Stimme gerufen hätte. Wie lästig ihm das manchmal gewesen war.  
„Er schläft jetzt und wird vor morgen früh sicher nicht aufwachen. Aber dann fühlt er sich auch viel besser, du wirst schon sehen“, versprach die Lockige dem roten Held sanft und sah ihn einen Moment prüfend an. „Damit bringe ich dich trotzdem nicht vom Bett weg, oder?“  
Mario fühlte sich merkwürdig ertappt, konnte aber dennoch nur den Kopf schütteln. Diesmal würde er besser auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen. Er fuhr Luigi sanft immer wieder über das zerzauste Haar. Er brannte schon nicht mehr ganz so sehr.  
Die Fremde nickte und ging an dem Besorgten vorbei, zurück in den größten Raum der Hütte. Ächzend und keuchend, das Gesicht vor unterdrückter Anstrengung fast so rot wie ihre Haare, schleppte sie nur einen Moment später einen Ohrensessel heran. „Dann setz dich zumindest hierher“, schnaufte sie atemlos und klopfte auf das Polster. „Er ist viel bequemer.“  
Beinahe verlegen ließ sich der große Bruder im Sessel nieder und wusste gar nicht mehr, wie er die Lockige noch ansehen sollte, als sie ihm auch noch eine Decke über die Schultern warf. Er war doch ein Fremder und sie kümmerte sich mit aller Herzlichkeit um ihn und Luigi.   
Auch Glitzerstern fühlte sich elend. Sie hatte der Fremden wirklich großes Unrecht getan und war sehr gehässig zu ihr gewesen. Dafür schämte sich die Gesandte der Sterne nun kräftig. „Das ist sehr nett, vielen Dank...“, murmelte sie kleinlaut, musste dann aber verlegen innehalten.  
Doch die Fremde warf ihr, hinter der Sessellehne hervor, einen ebenso verlegenen Blick zurück und krauste die Nase. „Oh“, rief sie, „Das habe ich über den ganzen Trubel doch einfach vergessen. Nennt mich Cookie.“  
Zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben klang der Lockigen ihr eigener Name kindisch und albern in den Ohren. Aber sie kannte nun mal keinen Anderen, da war immer nur Cookie. Vor vielen Jahren hatte man sie bestimmt einmal anders gerufen, aber daran konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern.  
Der Sterngeist schwebte lächelnd zu ihr herab und umkreiste ihren Kopf in engen Bahnen, fast sanft Funken werfend. „Ich bin Glitzerstern. Na dann, Cookie, das alles ist wirklich schrecklich nett von dir.“  
Doch die winkte nur verlegen ab und stahl sich heimlich ein paar Schritte davon. „Ach, schon gut. Ich mach uns jetzt erst einmal etwas zu essen, das wird uns allen gut tun.“ Mit diesen Worten huschte sie davon und zog sich in ihre kleine Küche zurück, wo sie sich einem Sack Kartoffeln und dem frischen Gemüse zuwandte. Natürlich wusste Cookie längst um wen es sich bei ihren Gästen handelte, die so überraschend in ihr Leben und ihre Hütte geplatzt waren. Und jedes Mal, wenn diese Drei gemeinsam unterwegs gewesen waren, hatte es eine große Bedrohung für Land und Leute gegeben. So war es diese Mal doch sicher auch. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der einfache, aber sämige, Eintopf fertig war und in seinem Topf auf dem Herd vor sich hin blubberte. Cookie füllte drei Schüsseln damit und trug diese in das Krankenzimmer, in dem sie sonst eigentlich selbst schlief.  
Mario saß noch immer im Ohrensessel und schien es nicht zu wagen auch nur einen Blick von seinem Bruder abzuwenden, währen der Sterngeist funkelnd zwischen den Dachbalken herum schwebte. Unruhig wie die Wolke eines Lakitus.  
Cookie verteilte die Schüsseln. „Das macht satt, wärmt schön von Innen und schmeckt hoffentlich“, meinte sie und sah zufrieden dabei zu, wie sich die Gesandte der Sterne sogleich über die Mahlzeit hermachte.  
Nur der große Bruder winkte ab und schüttelte matt den Kopf. „Ich habe keinen Hunger“, murmelte er und strich Luigi eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
Cookie sah ihm seufzend dabei zu, ließ aber nicht locker. „Aber du musst etwas essen, Mario“, dränge sie sanft. „Du bist doch selbst am Ende deiner Kräfte. Es hilft nichts, wenn du deinen Bruder die ganze Nacht bewachst und noch einen Kranken kann ich wirklich nicht gebrauchen.“  
Der rote Held nahm die Schüssel an sich, sah die Lockige aber zunächst erstaunt an. „Du kennst mich?“, fragte er.  
Sie lachte freundlich und strich sich ein paar verrutsche Strähnen zurück. „Natürlich, jeder kennt dich. Dein Ruf eilt dir weit voraus und erreicht sogar so abgelegene Flecken wie den Winzwald.“ Sie krauste die Nase und betrachtete Luigi. „Der Ruf deines Bruders ist etwas leiser und alle drei Namen, die ich hier gehört habe, sind falsch. Ludwig! Lukas! und das Allerfrechste, Rüdiger! Das ist doch peinlich, bei allen Sternen“. Sie zog eine so empörte und gleichzeitig verlegene Schnute, dass Mario darüber sogar schmunzeln musste.  
„So schwer ist sich ‚Luigi‘ doch auch wieder nicht zu merken“, bemerkte Cookie dann noch und drehte dem großen Bruder den Löffel im Eintopf hin.  
Endlich gab der nach und schob sich lustlos einen Happen voll in den Mund. Erst, als er kaute, bemerkte Mario wie ausgehungert er eigentlich war. Der Eintopf war würzig und sämig und schmeckte nach mehr. Hungrig schlang er ihn hinunter, bis kein bisschen mehr in der Schüssel übrig war. Einen Nachschlag lehnte der Held jedoch ab. Zufrieden, mit vollem Bauch und schwerem Kopf, lehnte er sich etwas weiter zurück, ließ Luigi aber noch immer nicht aus den Augen oder los.  
Als auch Glitzerstern fertig gegessen hatte, räumte Cookie die Schüsseln wieder auf. Dann entzündete sie einige der Lampen in der kleinen Hütte, da die Dunkelheit immer näher durch die wenigen Fenster heranrückte. Es wurde Nacht da draußen im Winzwald und die beständigen Stimmen der Bewohner verstummten langsam aber sicher. Als Cookie in das kleine Schlafzimmer zurück kehrte, war Mario an die Rückenlehne des Ohrensessel zurück gesunken und schnarchte leise vor sich hin.  
„Na endlich, wurde auch Zeit“, brummelte sie und zog die Decke zurecht, die der Held über den Schultern liegen hatte. Dann sah sie zum Sterngeist auf, der auch nur schwach und erschöpft vor sich hin glomm, wie eine Kerzenflamme. „Ich kann dir leider nicht mehr viele Schlafplätze anbieten. Bett und Sessel sind belegt“, meinte Cookie entschuldigen.. „Aber du kannst gerne die kuscheligste Ecke meiner Couch haben.“  
Der Sterngeist lächelte dankbar, sah dann aber liebevoll zu den Brüdern hinab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, aber ich bleibe lieber hier.“ Sie schwebte ans Fußende des Bettes, um sich dort auf einen Winkel der Matratze zu legen. „Außerdem muss ich doch auf Luigi aufpassen, wenn er träumt.“  
Natürlich ließ Cookie ihrem Gast seinen Willen und zog sich dann nach einem Gute-Nacht-Gruß zurück. Dann blieb die Couch immerhin für sie selbst, das war doch auch nicht schlecht. Erschöpft, aber mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Magen, rollte sie sich auf dem Möbel zusammen, zog sich eine Decke über die Schultern und kuschelte sich tief in das Kissen. Morgen würde sie doch sicher auch mal ein paar Antworten bekommen. Die Brille wurde achtlos auf dem Tischchen beiseite gelegt.


	6. Eine Geschichte

Eine Geschiche

Die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Blätterdach des Waldes und die Fenster der Hütte schienen, waren noch jung, als Cookie sich herum wälzte und dabei beinahe von der Couch stürzte. Murmelnd erhob sie sich und blieb einen Moment noch verschlafen sitzen. Natürlich hatte sie den vergangenen Tag und die Gäste, die er ihr beschert hatte, nicht vergessen. Sie würde sich um ein gutes Frühstück kümmern und dann nach ihnen sehen.  
Der kleine Bruder unterdessen schlug nach einer ruhigen Nacht die Augen auf und war erstaunt über das, was er zu sehen bekam. Statt der wippenden Wipfel der Linden, an die er sich als Letztes erinnern konnte, sah er nun alte, grobe Holzbalken über sich, die eine helle Holzdecke stützten. Er war fest in eine Decke gewickelt und jemand hatte ihm die Schuhe ausgezogen. Als er danach tastete, stellte er fest, dass auch seine Mütze fehlte. Verwirrt, und auch ein wenig ängstlich, setzte er sich auf, um sich in dem kleinen Häuschen umzusehen, in dem er auf ein Bett gelegt worden war. Langsam kam die Erinnerung wieder, an die angriffslustigen Pflanzen, an den schmerzhaften Biss und an die tiefe Schwärze. Luigi seufzte auf und frage sich, was er da nur wieder angestellt hatte.  
Am Fußende des Bettes regte sich etwas und unter vertrautem Gefunkel erhob sich Glitzerstern aus einer Deckenhöhle und sperrte gähnend den Schlund auf. Als sie den kleinen Bruder erblickte, offenbar gesund, aber auf alle Fälle munter, riss sie die Augen auf. „Luigi, Luigi, du meine Güte, Luigi“, heulte sie vor Erleichterung und zog glückliche Schleifen und Loopings.  
Aufgeschreckt durch das Getöse, fuhr Mario aus dem Schlaf auf in den er trotz allem gefallen war. Mit jagendem Herzen und dem festen Glauben das Schlimmste wäre passiert. Sonst würde der Sterngeist doch nicht so fürchterlich schreien.   
Auch Cookie stürzte aus der Küche los, als sie das Gekreisch vernahm und ließ dort einfach alles stehen und liegen. Beinahe stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füße, so überhastet rauschte sie in das Krankenzimmer. Dort angekommen erfasste sie die Situation mit einem Blick. Luigi ging es gut, er war sogar munter, doch Mario hockte bleich wie ein Buu Huu in seinem Sessel, die Hände in das Polster gekrallt.  
„Bei allen Sternen, Glitzerstern, du kannst uns doch nicht so einen Schrecken einjagen“, schalt Cookie und sah den Sterngeist entsetzt an. „Du bringst Mario ja um.“ Eilig wandte sie sich dem großen Bruder zu.  
„Cookie...“, würgte der, „Luigi...“ Er klammerte sich an ihren Arm.  
„Dem geht es gut, er ist aufgewacht“, erklärte die Lockige dem großen Bruder schnell.  
Der kleine Bruder hockte völlig überrumpelt noch immer im Bett und verstand nicht was da um ihn vor sich ging. Cookie hieß die Fremde also, ihren Namen hatte Luigi verstanden. Als er aber den Blick seines großen Bruders spürte, kam die alte Beschämung zurück und der Lulatsch knautschte die Falten der Decke, den Blick fest auf das Muster gerichtet. „Es tut mir leid, großer Bruder. Jetzt haben wir einen Umweg machen müssen, viel Zeit verloren und wissen vermutlich immer noch nicht wo wir sind. Nur, weil ich nicht besser aufpassen konnte. Ich bin wohl doch ein blöder Tollpatsch“, murmelte er, schon wieder schniefend. Er sah auf, als sich jemand auf dem Bett niederließ.  
„Ach, Luigi.“ Diesmal war es Mario der mit Tränen in den Augen seinem kleinen Bruder um den Hals fiel und diesen fest an sich drückte. Die Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht gezogen, damit es im Schatten lag.  
„M... Mario?“, stammelte Luigi und hob völlig überrascht die Hände. So hatte er seinen großartigen großen Bruder doch noch niemals erlebt. Nach einem Moment jedoch erwiederte er die Umarmung innig. Schniefend vergrub Luigi seinen Kopf an der roten Schulter.  
Cookie wandte den beiden den Rücken zu, ihre Nase kribbelte und ihre Augen brannten. Ärgerlich, aber in solchen Dingen war sie echt ein Pflänzchen. Als sie sich umdrehte, hatten sich auch die Brüder wieder beruhigt. Gemeinsam saßen sie auf dem Bett und beide sahen sehr viel besser aus, als noch Momente zuvor. Luigi wischte sich noch immer schnüffelnd die Augen.  
Nun war es Glitzerstern, die zu Luigi herankam und ihm gegen die Nase stupste, ganz vorsichtig. „Ach, Luigi“, seufzte sie dabei und klimperte mit den Lidern. „JAG UNS NIE WIEDER SO EINEN SCHRECKEN EIN!“ So brüllte sie den Armen aus vollem Halse an und schüttelte sich wild.  
Der kleine Bruder wich unter einem erschreckten Bibbern an die Wand der kleinen Hütte zurück und raffte sich die Decke bis zum Kinn nach oben. „O... Okay“, versprach er von dort kleinlaut.  
Nun musste Cookie schmunzeln. Der Sterngeist hatte wirklich eine merkwürdige Art seine Sorge zum Ausdruck zu bringen, aber irgendwie konnte sie es auch verstehen. „Wie fühlst du dich?“, wandte sie sich dann ebenfalls an den kleinen Bruder.  
Scheu, wie immer, wenn er es mit Mädchen zu tun bekam, wandte Luigi seinen Blick ab und kratzte sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. „Gut, gut, alle bestens“, behauptete er rasch.  
Cookie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und warf ihm hinter ihrer Brille hervor einen durch und durch misstrauischen Blick zu. Grüne Augen.  
Luigi kam sich fürchterlich ertappt vor und presste die Fäuste aneinander. „Naja, noch ein bisschen schwindelig“, gab er dann zu und fuhr mit dem Finger das Muster der Decke nach, „Und vielleicht ein wenig...“. Sein Magen knurrte lautstark und machte damit jedes weitere Wort unnötig. Luigi wurde knallrot und presste beide Hände auf seinen viel zu vorlauten Bauch.  
Doch Cookie schien das nicht so zu sehen, sie strich sich den Zopf über die Schulter nach vorne und lachte erleichtert. „Hungrig, was?“, fragte sie und nickte dann zufrieden. „Wunderbar, ein gutes Zeichen. Ich bring dir gleich was. Euch allen.“  
Bald dampfte Kaffee in drei Tassen. Die frischen Waffeln waren noch begehrter und der dicke Sirup erst recht. Doch als Luigi hungrig nach einem Gebäckstück griff, hielt Cookie seine Hand zurück und drückte stattdessen einen tönernen Becher hinein. „Erst das hier austrinken. Dann darfst du auch.“, verlangte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, als der Lulatsch eine bittende, abgeschreckte Miene zog. „Es schadet nicht und wir sind damit auf der sicheren Seite.“  
Der kleine Bruder grummelte zwar unzufrieden, konnte den Blick aber nicht von den dampfenden Waffeln wenden, die viel zu schnell in Marios Mund verschwanden. Also beugte er sich und trank das scheußliche Zeug aus. Dann durfte der kleine Bruder auch endlich zugreifen und ließ sich jeden Happen besonders gut schmecken.  
Die Lockige saß diesmal auch auf der Bettkante, die Beine unterschlagen und ließ ihren Blick zwischen den drei Gästen wandern. Jetzt wollte sie es aber wirklich mal wissen. „Sagt mal. Was ist passiert, dass ihr euch im Winzwald verlaufen habt und wohin wolltet ihr eigentlich?“, fragte sie frei heraus und biss herzhaft in ihre Waffel. Die überraschten Blicke, die man ihr nun zuwarf, amüsierten sie.  
„Woher weißt du, dass wir vom Weg abgekommen sind?“, fragte Glitzerstern, das Gesicht voller Sirup.  
Cookie zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist immer so. Wer den Weg zu uns in den Winzwald findet, hat sich verirrt. Noch nie kam jemand freiwillig.“  
Der Sterngeist schwieg ungewohnt lange, sah die Brüder dann nacheinander an und da beide nickten, entschied sie, Cookie alles anzuvertrauen. „Du hast Recht und ich glaube wir können dir ruhig die gesamte Geschichte erzählen.“ Also berichtete die Gesandte der Sterne was sich momentan alles im Pilzkönigreich zutrug. Sie zögerte nur einmal kurz, als sie erzählen musste, dass sie nun auf den Weg in Bowsers Festung waren und weshalb. Doch Cookie erklärte sie weder für verrückt, noch lachte sie. Sie hörte sich alles bis zu Ende an und blickte dann merkwürdig ernst drein, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. „Zu Bowsers Festung in den Lavaklippen? Das könnte ein Problem sein. Der Winzwald liegt im allersüdlichsten Zipfel des Pilzkönigreiches und es führt nur ein Weg zurück. Bis ihr wieder in die Nähe der Karmesinwüste kommt, braucht ihr gut und gerne drei Tage“, murmelte sie dann und rührte unruhig im Rest ihres kalten Kaffees.  
„Drei Tage?“, schnaufte Mario und konnte nicht fassen was er da hörte.  
Auch Glitzerstern ließ sich auf die Decke zurück sinken und fühlte sich auf einmal so müde, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Die Zeit drängte doch ohnehin schon, auch ohne, dass sie drei Tage mit einem unnötigen Weg verplempern mussten. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?“, fragte sie kleinlaut und sah die Brüder hilflos an.  
Luigi stupste sich nachdenklich gegen die Stirn und brütete vor sich hin, Mario rieb sich das Kinn.  
Einen Moment schwieg Cookie noch, ballte dann aber die Fäuste und erhob das Wort. „Vielleicht kann ich helfen“, warf sie in den Raum und spürte wie sich alle Augen auf sie richteten. „Über den Winzwald gibt es nur eine einzige Geschichte. Die besagt, dass eines Tages der König der Koopas, der damals allerdings noch ein Prinz war, hier im Winzwald aufgetaucht sein soll. Bowser, und er war auf der Suche nach Schergen für seine Armee. Er lockte die Koopas und Gumbas hier im Dorf mit Versprechungen nach Macht und Reichtum. Niemand wusste woher der Prinz so plötzlich gekommen war, Bowser wirkte nicht so, als wäre er tatsächlich drei Tage zu Fuß unterwegs gewesen.“, berichtete Cookie fast hastig und strich sich dabei immer wieder durch den Zopf. „Viele verschleppte er auch einfach kurzerhand. Auf jeden Fall hatte er bald eine Menge neuer Schergen um sich versammelt, freiwillig oder nicht. Mit diesen ist er dann nach Tagen genauso schnell wieder aus dem Wald verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war. Dabei führte der Koopa-Prinz seine neuen Schergen in den Wald hinein, statt hinaus. Nur ein paar kamen wieder zurück, am Ende ihrer Kräfte und den üblichen Weg. Was aus dem Rest geworden ist, wissen wir ja. Bowser muss damals ein Geheimnis gehabt haben.“ Damit war Cookie auch schon am Ende. Die Geschichte war kurz, langweilig und nicht sehr ehrenhaft für den Winzwald und seine Bewohner. Aber womöglich konnten die Drei damit etwas anfangen.  
Scheinbar war dem so, denn Glitzerstern nahm ihr helles Gefunkel wieder auf und erhob sich sogar ein Stück. „Wenn das mal nicht nach einer Röhre klingt und zwar nach einer, die direkt in Bowsers Festung führt“, rief sie aufgeregt und kreiselte um die eigene Achse.   
Luigi konnte sich nicht so recht über diese Vorstellung freuen, wusste aber genau, dass es die beste Möglichkeit war das Königreich doch noch zu retten. Er war bereit, zum größten Teil.  
Auch Mario nickte entschlossen und brummte zustimmend. „Wir müssen es versuchen, gehen wir hin“, entschied er dann und rückte seine Mütze zurecht.  
Luigi schlug die Decke zurück und wollte aufspringen, um seinem großen Bruder zu folgen, da stellte sich Cookie mitten in den Durchgang in der halbhohen Wand. Sie hatte die Arme fast abwehrend erhoben und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Moment, Ihr wollt diese Röhre nehmen?“, fragte sie völlig perplex und lachte beinahe bitter auf. „ Euch ist aber schon klar, dass es sich hier nur um eine Geschichte handelt? Und ich weiß nicht wieviel davon wahr ist. Außerdem kann ich nur raten wo diese Röhre liegt und wenn ich recht habe, ist das in einem Gebiet des Waldes, in das ich nur selten und alle Anderen niemals gehen.“  
Die drei Übrigen beeindruckte das wenig, schließlich hatten sie schon ganz andere Wagnisse auf sich genommen, um an ihr Ziel zu kommen.  
„Kannst du uns trotzdem sagen wie wir sie finden?“, fragte Mario da auch schon.  
Cookie presste die Lippen aufeinander und atmete tief durch. „Nein“, meinte sie knapp und zog ihre Schuhe zu sich heran, um hinein zu schlüpfen.  
Das Entsetzen im Raum war mit Händen greifbar. Nur dem kleinen Bruder war diese Antwort gar nicht so unrecht. Lieber wanderte er drei Tage durch unbekannte Landschaften, als sich in eine Röhre zu stürzen die irgendwo hin führte. Womöglich direkt in einen Lavasee vor Bowsers Festung oder mitten vor die Füße des Koopa-Königs. Doch im nächsten Moment schämte er sich schon wieder für seine Furcht.  
„Aber ich kann es euch zeigen, dann kommt ihr auch ganz sicher an der Röhre an, wenn sie da ist“, meinte Cookie da zu seinem Leidwesen und band sich die Schnürsenkel. „Auch wenn es mir lieber gewesen wäre, du würdest dich noch ein bisschen ausruhen.“  
Die letzten Worte galten Luigi, der aber nur hastig den Kopf schüttelte und sich schnell die Mütze auf den Scheitel drückte. Auf ihn musste sicher niemand mehr warten.  
Geschäftigkeit erfüllte die kleine Hütte, als sich alle bereit machten aufzubrechen. Mützen wurden zurechtgerückt und Schuhe angezogen. Der Sessel fand seinen Weg an seinen Platz und das Bett war auch bald ordentlich gemacht. Ganz zuletzt öffnete Cookie die Trankschublade und zog etwas daraus hervor, das sie immer mit sich herumtrug, wenn sie aufbrach. Ein abgewetzter, brauner Gürtel mit einigen Beutelchen und kleinen Taschen. An weiteren Laschen baumelte ein Messerchen in einer Lederscheide und ein Büchlein. Etwas klirrte vertraut und Brüder und Sterngeist erkannten das Geräusch der kleinen Trankfläschchen. Cookie wurde ein wenig rot, als sie die Blicke der Drei bemerkte, schnallte sich den Gürtel aber fest um. „Der Heilebeutel, alte Gewohnheit“, meinte sie schlicht und strich sich den ordentlich gebundenen Zopf über die linke Schulter nach vorne. Nun war sie auch bereit.


	7. Zurück zur Suche

Zurück zur Suche

„Räumt den größten Versammlungsaal leer und stellt Betten hinein. Bringt alle Vorräte aus den Lagern her und lasst warmes Essen daraus kochen. Ruft die Ärzte her, wenn ihr sie finden könnt.“ Solche und ähnliche Anweisungen rief die Prinzessin durch das Schloss, während sie mit fliegenden Röcken hierhin und dorthin eilte, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.  
In den letzten Tagen waren immer mehr und mehr Toads aus der Stadt hierher in den Palast geflüchtet. Der Kristall hatte schon fast die gesamte Heimat der kleinen Pilzköpfe erobert und nur wenige von ihnen hatten sich rechtzeitig vor ihm in Sicherheit bringen können. Kaum eine Familie war noch vollständig. Heute Morgen waren dann auch noch die letzten der Bewohner eingetroffen, verzweifelt, verängstigt und leider öfter auch verletzt. Doch der Schreck und der Hunger saß allen gleichermaßen in den Knochen.   
Prinzessin Peach tat alles, um die armen Seelen in Sicherheit zu bringen und immerhin mit dem Nötigsten zu versorgen. Hilfeersuche und Warnungen an die andere Königreiche waren auch schon längst auf dem Weg und in einigen Fällen sogar schon beantwortet. Zur Erleichterung der Hoheit wurden ihre sanften Befehle sofort aufgegriffen und es fanden sich immer zahlreiche Helfer, die sogleich mit anpackten. Die Stimmung war bedrückt und voller Kummer. Die Schöne wünschte sich inniglich mehr für ihr Volk tun zu können, schrieb Briefe, sandte Hilfe für Diejenigen aus, die bald vom Kristall eingeschlossen würden, Haus und Hof aber nicht verlassen wollten und versuchte dabei nicht an ihren eigenen Kummer zu denken. Fast zwei Tage war es nun schon her, dass Mario, Luigi und Glitzerstern zur Wüste hatten aufbrechen wollen. Es war ein langer und kein sehr einfacher Weg, soviel war der Prinzessin klar, dennoch. Irgendjemand musste sie dort doch gesehen haben, doch niemand erzählte ihr davon. Und eine weitere leuchtende Botschaft hatte sie bisher auch noch nicht erhalten. Die Hoheit seufzte kummervoll. Mario würde sie doch niemals unnötig so lange warten lassen.  
„Hoheit“, rief sie ihr treuer Minister da aufgeregt an und kam mit mühevollen Schritten eilig auf sie zu gehumpelt. Sein Kopf war rot und er schwenkte aufgebracht seinen Gehstock. „Es ist schrecklich. Einige der Toads aus der Stadt weigern sich in den Palast zu flüchten. Sie haben Pechfackeln und Ölfeuer, Kohlebecken und allerhand anderen Unsinn entzündet, um dem Kristall damit Einhalt zu gebieten. Sie haben wohl gehört, dass Feuer das richtige Gegenmittel sein soll. Diese Dummköpfe.“  
Prinzessin Peach atmete tief durch und schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. Sie hatte doch alles getan, um zu verhindern, dass die Worte aus Marios Nachricht allgemein bekannt wurden. Scheinbar ruhig nickte sie. „Lass diese Toads herholen und die Feuer löschen. Diese Flammen werden Toadtown sonst mehr schaden, als es der Kristall kann“, befahl sie dann.  
Der Minister nickte und machte sich sofort wieder schimpfend und keuchend auf den Weg, um eine kleine Truppe zusammenzustellen, die er ausschicken konnte.  
Peach fuhr herum, als einer der Ärzte, schwer beladen mit Items und Verbandszeug, ein paar Schritte neben ihr über einen Teppich stolperte und stürzte. Seine Last verteilte sich klappernd über dem Marmorboden. Sofort kümmerte sie sich um den Schluchzenden. Er sah schrecklich müde aus.

***

Lord Pyrit durchschritt einen der Gänge seiner unterirdischen Welt und strich dabei über dessen Wände. Wie sehr liebte er das Gefühl des Kristalls unter seinen langen, scharfen Fingern. So glatt, ebenmäßig und kalt, einfach perfekt. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis diese Schönheit auch endlich im Licht des Himmelskörpers funkelte, den die Bewohner dieser Welt ‚Sonne‘ nannten. Der Dunkle war erschöpft vom Weg und dem, was er hatte tun müssen, dennoch spielte das kalte, harte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er daran zurück dachte. Dieser Koopa-König war ein interessantes Geschöpf. Zerfressen von Neid, besessen von Machtgier und absolut gnadenlos, wenn es darum ging, zu bekommen was er wollte. Also ganz nach dem Geschmack des Lords. Dennoch war diese große, einfältige Schildkröte leicht zu überlisten gewesen. Es hatte völlig ausgereicht ihm eine Rüstung aus Kristall zu versprechen, die den Koopa-König unantastbar gegen Sprünge oder Schläge machte und von nichts gebrochen werden konnten. Pyrit kratzte über den Kristall und erzeugte damit ein schauderhaftes Kreischen, das durch den langen Gang hallte.  
Die Augen des tumben Grobians hatten geleuchtet vor Freude, als der Kristalllord seine Macht hatte wirken lassen, aber nur für einen Moment. Dann war die Begeisterung etwas gewichen, was dieser Koopa-König sicher noch nie empfunden hatte. Furcht.  
Lord Pyrit schritt durch die geöffneten Türflügel, die zu seinen Gemächern führte und er verschränkte die Hände im Rücken. Mit keinen Wort hatte der Kristalllord den König angelogen. Dieser hatte seine Rüstung erhalten und mit ihr den Schutz, der versprochen worden war.  
„Mein Lord, Ihr seid zurück“, rief sein kleiner Leibdiener freudig und eilte zu ihm heran, um ihn einen weiteren Kelch Wein zu reichen. Ein fleißiges, braves Bürschchen.  
„Sag mir, Diener. Was geht im Pilzkönigreich vor sich?“, verlangte Pyrit ermattet zu wissen und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder, von dem er auf den Pilzkopf herabblicken konnte. Genüsslich nippe der Lord am Wein.  
„Oh, der Kristall hat schon fast die Stadt verschlungen und wächst prächtig. Doch mit ihm auch der Widerstand der Bewohner“, krähte der Angesprochene und wedelte aufgebracht mit den Armen. In seinen leeren Augen leuchtete etwas auf. „Sie versuchen mit unterschiedlichen Feuern gegen den Kristall anzukommen. Selbstverständlich erfolglos, aber sie sind hartnäckig.“  
Lord Pyrit nickte nur und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Erstaunlich, das hätte er diesen kleinen Zwergen nun doch wirklich nicht zugetraut. Doch ebenso war es erfreulich. Diese Rasse schien einen ausgeprägten Willen und erstaunliches Durchhaltevermögen zu haben. Er würde sie lange beherrschen können und seine Suche bis dahin nicht wieder aufnehmen müssen. Er war sie ohnehin müde.

***

Cookie zog die Tür ihrer Blockhütte einfach nur zu und rückte sich noch einmal den Heilebeutel zurecht. Abschließen war nicht nötig. Niemand hier im Winzwald wäre auf die Idee gekommen seinen Nachbarn zu bestehlen. Hier kannte schließlich jeder jeden. Die weiche Erde knirschte unter den Schuhen der Wanderer und sie genossen die milde Luft. Dennoch wünschte Cookie sie hätte den Mund gehalten. Jetzt musste sie Mario, Luigi und Glitzerstern in eine Gefahr führen, die sie selber gar nicht richtig einschätzen konnte. Sie seufzte, und die Drei schienen auch noch dankbar dafür.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Mädchen. Wohin unterwegs so früh?“, fragte da eine zittrige Stimme, die niemand außer Cookie kannte. Sie gehörte einem uralten Koopa mit dunkelblauem Panzer und Flügeln, die ihn schon lange nicht mehr trugen. Er stellte sich den Vieren mehr oder weniger zufällig in den Weg, die Arme im Rücken verschränkt. Markoop, einer der ältesten Bewohner des Winzwaldes. Ihm entging niemals etwas.  
„Guten Morgen, Markoop“, grüßte die Lockige dennoch freundlich zurück und strich sich fahrig durch den Zopf. Unmöglich konnte sie ihm erzählen, was sie vor hatten, das würde ihn nur aufregen. Aber lügen wollte sie natürlich auch nicht. „Ich zeige unseren Gästen nur den richtigen Weg. Sie müssen schnell weiter.“  
Der alte Koopa sah Cookie aus seinen wachen Augen prüfend an, dann betrachtete er Mario, Luigi und Glitzerstern von Kopf bis Fuß, als könne er da damit die Wahrheit aus ihnen herausholen. „Verirrt, was?“, fragte er brummig, nickte aber immerhin. „Pass aber wenigsten auf da draußen, wenn du schon wieder jedem Fremden vertrauen musst“, wandte er sich dann wieder an Cookie, die brav nickte.  
„Ja, Markoop.“  
„Wir mussten dich schon öfter mitten in der Nacht irgendwo auflesen und in deiner Hilfsbereitschaft riskierst du noch mehr.“  
„Ja, Markoop“, versprach Cookie nochmals, zog aber verlegen den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Mario, Luigi und Glitzerstern musste ja glauben, der alte Koopa hielte sie für eine verbrecherische Schurkenbande.   
„Und sei nicht übermütig, ich erinnere mich noch an das eine Mal, mit dem Wespennest, als...“  
Die Lockige stürzte vor und legte dem Koopa die Hände auf den Kopf, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, während ihr Gesicht brannte. Nicht diese Geschichte. Die drei Gäste in ihrem Rücken kicherten verhalten und fragten sich sicherlich schon wie lange das wohl noch gehen würde.  
Cookie reichte es jetzt schon. „Ja, Markoop, danke. Bis später, ich komme bald wieder“, unterbrach sie den alten Koopa ein wenig grob und schob sich an ihm vorbei.  
Ihr Kopf war ganz rot, als sie die Blicke der Anderen in ihrem Rücken spürte.   
Luigi sah sich nach dem Alten um und Mario rückte sich etwas verlegen die Mütze zurecht. „Er scheint sich sehr um dich zu sorgen“, meinte er leise zu Cookie.  
Diese nickte seufzend. „Am liebsten würde er mich angekettet einsperren bis ich so alt bin wie er. Aber er meint es nur gut und ich habe ihm eine Menge zu verdanken.“  
Mario lächelte und konnte Markoop, wie Cookie ihn genannt hatte, eigentlich gut verstehen.   
Schon nach wenigen Schritten hatten die Wanderer den Waldsaum wieder erreicht und traten zurück auf die Lindenallee, die wirklich der einzige Weg zu sein schien, der in das kleine Dorf hinein führte. Dort folgten sie einem kleinen Pfad, der sich ungefähr in der Mitte der grünen Wiese zwischen die Bäume in eine Kreuzung aufteilte. Hier blieb Cookie stehen.  
„Das sind die einzigen Wege des Winzwaldes“, erklärte sie. „Der untere Weg führt aus dem Wald hinaus. Dann geht es über die Ödöde, die schöne Perlküste entlang und durch das Sprudeltal, das direkt an die Karmesinwüste grenzt. Leider ist dort ein hohes Gebirge, das man entweder umgehen muss, wobei man durch das Pilzkönigreich kommt, oder man klettert mühevoll darüber weg.“  
Brüder und Sterngeist sahen dem Weg nach, der sich durch die hellen, lichten Bäume schlängelte und irgendwo in der Ferne verschwand.  
„Hier nach links führt es ins Dorf und dort Rechts haben wir uns getroffen“, berichtete Cookie weiter und deutete in die genannten Richtungen, wo Mario tatsächlich einen Flecken Wiese wieder zu erkennen glaubte. Er mochte diesen Ort nicht sonderlich.  
„Dort ist der Teil des Waldes, den ich auf der Suche nach Items immer durchstreife und eigentlich ist er auch recht friedlich.“ Dann drehte Cookie sich um und atmete durch. „Und der obere Weg, ist der, den wir nehmen sollten. Er führt in den finsteren Teil des Waldes, von dem die Geschichte handelt. Es ist das größte Gebiet und das Unberechenbarste.“  
Mario, Luigi und Glitzerstern wandten sich dem beschriebenen Weg zu und betrachteten ihn einen Moment genauer. Er sah wirklich nicht sehr einladend aus. Die Stämme der Bäume verloren sich schon nach kurzer Zeit in düsteren Schatten und waren dunkel vom Alter. Der Weg selbst war uneben und an manchen Stellen ziemlich morastig, durch die Pfützen die darin standen. Verschlungen wand er sich ins Unterholz und war davon stellenweise schon sehr verwachsen. Hier ging wirklich selten jemand entlang. Feuchtigkeit und etwas Unheimliches schlug ihnen mit jedem Lufthauch entgegen. Es war gespenstisch.  
Der Lulatsch merkte, dass seine Beine ganz von alleine wieder ein paar Schritte zurückwichen, bis er von Glitzerstern aufgehalten wurden, die plötzlich in seinem Rücken auftauchte. Luigi spürte ihre zornigen Blicke darauf.  
Trotz allem nickte Mario bittend und Cookie kam dem bereitwillig nach. Versprochen war versprochen. Vorsichtig betrat sie den Pfad und versuchte sich an die wenige Male zu erinnern, die sie diesen Weg nun schon gegangen war.  
Luigi hielt sich dicht bei seinem großen Bruder und kaute nervös an seinen Fingern, während er gar nicht so recht wusste, was ihm am unheimlichsten sein sollte. Womöglich die Dunkelheit und das Geraschel, vielleicht auch die tanzenden Schatten in den Wipfeln der Bäume. Doch scheinbar war er diesmal nicht ganz alleine mit seinem Grusel.   
Glitzerstern hatte sich nämlich bereits nach ein paar Schritten in Marios Latzhose zurück gezogen, aus der sie nun vorsichtig heraus lugte. „Was ist an diesem Wald denn so gefährlich?“, fragte sie Cookie vorsichtig und hoffte er wäre nur unheimlich, weiter nichts.  
Wieder strich die sich durch den Zopf. „Naja, ich kenne die Wege hier nicht gut und die Bewohner sind deutlich weniger freundlich als im übrigen Wald. Wir sollten nicht zu viele von ihnen aufscheuchen, denn manche können sehr ungemütlich werden“, meinte Cookie und zeigte der Gesandten der Sterne den aufgerollten Saum ihres Ärmels, aus dem doch tatsächlich ein Fetzen herausgerissen worden war.  
Glitzerstern schluckte und sah sich rasch nach Luigi um, der das zum Glück nicht gesehen hatte. Dem zitterten ja jetzt schon die Beine.  
Mario achtete auf das Geraschel und das Zittern der Büsche um ihn herum und darauf, dass ihnen nichts davon zu nahe kam. Kämpfe würden sich nicht vermeiden lassen, soviel war dem großen Bruder klar. Doch er wollte immerhin wissen mit wem er es zu tun bekommen würde. „Wer haust hier denn alles?“, hakte er daher nach.  
Cookie überlegte mit gekrauster Nase und zählte dann an den Fingern ab, um nichts zu vergessen. „Ein paar Gratteriche, einige Ninjis, eine Kolonie Flapflapps und viele Hui Buus.“  
Alle diese Geschöpfe waren dem roten Held ein Begriff, er hatte es schon oft mit ihnen zu tun bekommen. Nur von den Letzten hatte er noch nie gehört und seinem kleinen Bruder schien schon der Name einen Schrecken einzujagen. Geister raubten ihm immer noch den Schlaf.  
„H... Hui Buus? Das klingt ja grauenhaft“, bibberte Luigi und blickte Cookie aus aufgerissenen Augen an.  
Doch die schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn ermutigend an. „Das sind gewöhnliche Buu Huus. Warum ich sie so getauft habe, erfahrt ihr falls sie auf uns losgehen.“  
Diese Antwort war gleichzeitig beruhigend und angsteinflößend für den Lulatsch, aber auch Glitzerstern machte sie nervös. „Losgehen?“, fragte sie deshalb sehr kleinlaut.  
Cookie nickte und hob seufzend die Schultern. „Sie lieben Haare und Kopfbedeckungen, also haltet eure Mützen gut fest“, meinte sie bedauernd.  
Das Knacken im Unterholz wurde lauter. Immer weiter drangen die Vier in den düsteren Wald ein. Der schmale Weg machte ihnen immer mehr Schwierigkeiten und beanspruchte irgendwann ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Das Unterholz wucherte wild und ungebändigt auf den kleinen Pfad und sprengte die Erde zu hinterhältigen Stolperfallen auf. Die Zweige der Büsche und die Ranken, die aus einigen Baumwipfeln herunterhingen, krallten sich in die Kleider der Wanderer und rissen kleine Löcher hinein. Dornen bohrten sich in Beine und Hände, wenn man nicht achtgab und besonders lästige Kletten blieben auch in der Innenseite der Kleidung hängen. Schon bald waren die blauen Hosen und das lila Oberteil von Schlammflecken übersät und niemand war bisher von brennenden Kratzern verschont geblieben.  
Cookie hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, den Weg nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. „Bei allen Sternen, das ist ja wohl nicht zu fassen“, brummte sie und schob einen besonders dichten Rankenvorhang beiseite, der ihnen den Weg unter dem gekrümmten Ast eines Baumes hindurch versperrte. Dabei kam sie einem Ninji zu nahe, der sich an den Stamm gedrängt, hinter seiner Tarnung geduckt hatte. Jauchzend sprang die kleine Kreatur vor, um sich auf die Lockige zu stürzen. Nur dank Marios schneller Reaktion, konnte ein Angriff verhindert werden. Er riss Cookie an der Schulter zurück und war nun selbst das Opfer des kampfwütigen Wesens. Beide Brüder stellten sich dem Ninji entgegen, der gleich ein paar seiner Freunde herbei pfiff, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern.  
Cookie konnte nur zur Seite ausweichen und tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie Mario und Luigi sich gegen die Ninjis zur Wehr setzten. Sie umklammerte dabei den Heilebeutel und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie hasste es nur dastehen und nicht helfen zu können. Doch sie war einfach keine Kämpferin. Ihre Sprünge reichten gerade dazu, um sich mal rasch in Sicherheit zu bringen und die einzige Waffe, mit der sie umgehen konnte, war ihr albernes Messerchen.   
Die Brüder bezwangen die kleinen Angreifer, als wäre es ein Leichtes. Sie hatten sich schließlich schon mit ganz Anderen angelegt.  
„Entschuldigt, manchmal bin ich ein echtes Trampeltier“, murmelte Cookie dennoch und ärgerte sie über ihr Ungeschick.  
Luigi tätschelte ihr die Schulter und konnte sehr gut verstehen wie Cookie sich gerade fühlen musste. Immer öfter wurde die Lockige jetzt das Opfer unvermittelter Angriffe oder sie stolperte über versteckte Wurzeln. Irgendwann wurde es Mario zu viel und er holte Cookie ein, um sie sanft aber entschlossen hinter sich zu schieben. „Ich gehe voran, ich kann mich zumindest gegen all die Biester wehren“, meinte er, als die Lockige ihn fragend ansah.  
Cookie nickte und strich sich die Haare noch einmal über die Schulter. Mario war sicher ein guter Anführer, im Gegensatz zu ihr.  
So setzten sie ihren Weg weiter fort. Sie bewegten sich so behutsam, wie es möglich war, gerieten aber leider doch immer wieder an Gratteriche und Ninjis, die in den Bäumen und Pflanzen lauerten. Sie waren schnell besiegt, kosteten aber doch immer Zeit und Energie. Auf Beides mussten die Brüder und Cookie achtgeben. Am lästigsten aber waren die Flappflapps, die sich tiefer im Wald in den Baumkronen verbargen. Wenn ihre leuchtenden Augen aufblitzten, war es meist schon zu spät. Dann ließen sie sich hinab fallen, haschten mit ihren Klauen nach den Köpfen der Wanderer oder wollten sich in die Rücken stürzen, um sie zu Fall zu bringen. Es war sehr schwer sich gegen sie zu wehren, da die Brüder nichts gegen sie ausrichten konnten, solange die Fledertiere kopfüber von den Ästen hingen.  
Nach einer guten Stunde betraten Mario, Luigi und Cookie endlich wieder eine kleine Lichtung, doch leider verlor sich der Weg auf dieser ganz. Er lag nun verborgen unter einen Beet aus Flechten und Moos, das die ganze Lichtung bedeckte. Mario wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und versuchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu erkennen wo der schmale Pfad sich am anderen Ende des kleinen Feldes weiter wand. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, es war unmöglich auszumachen. „Glitzerstern, kannst du dir von oben mal ansehen wo es hier weitergeht?“, fragte er den Sterngeist vorsichtig, der noch immer in seiner Latzhose saß. Der rote Held bat sie nicht gerne darum, aber hier war ihre Hilfe wirklich nötig.  
Glitzerstern streckte den Kopf aus dem Stoff und nickte. „Natürlich, lass mich nur machen“, versprach sie und erhob sich auch sofort klingelnd. Sie war vielleicht bequem, aber wenn sie helfen konnte, drückte sie sich nicht. Auch wenn der Wald wirklich unheimlich war. Funkelnd schwebte sie so dicht unter das Blätterdach, wie sie es wagte und kreiselte einmal um die eigene Achse, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Das Moosbeet breitete sich in alle Richtungen aus, bis an den Saum aus Bäumen. Doch dort, weiter links von Mario, Luigi und Cookie, schien es nicht ganz so dicht. Die Gesandte der Sterne schwebte noch ein Armlänge voran und kniff die Augen zusammen. Doch, ganz bestimmt, dort lag sogar ein umgestürzter Baum mitten in der Ebene, sein hohler Stamm von Moos und Pilzen überwuchert. Ein Efeuvorhang verdeckte eine Hälfte. Dahinter ging es hoffentlich weiter. „Mario, ihr müsst nach links, zu dem alten Baumstamm“, rief die Gesandte der Sterne hinunter.  
Flügel rauschten und ein heißerer Ruf ertönte in ihrem Rücken. Kräftige Krallen packten sie und hielten sie so fest, dass es ihr fast die Luft abdrückte. Der Sterngeist wurde empor gerissen. Immer weiter fort von Mario und den Anderen, trug der Flappflapp sie, mitten hinein in den unbekannten Wald. Glitzerstern wand sich sinnlos im Klammergriff und schrie verzweifelt. Sie wollte hier nicht verloren gehen oder womöglich als Mahlzeit enden. „Hilfe, Mariooo!“  
Der Rest der Truppe stand noch immer vor dem Moosbeet und sah entsetzt dabei zu, wie der kleine Sterngeist schreiend verschleppt wurden.  
„Mama mia“, keuchte Luigi und hob nutzlos die Hände, als könne er Glitzerstern damit festhalten.  
Dann liefen sie los, alle Drei, wie auf ein geheimes Kommando. Mitten hinein in Flechten und Moos. Stolpernd und schlitternd und verzweifelt versucht den Flappflapp nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Die Fledermaus war schnell und die drei Retter erschöpft von dem Weg hierher. Deshalb schnauften sie bald völlig außer Atem und stolperten immer häufiger. Die Brüder und Cookie zogen sich teilweise gegenseitig weiter oder stützten sich aneinander ab, wenn sie ins Straucheln gerieten.  
Auch der rote Held merkte, wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen, doch das wollte er sich nicht einfach so gefallen lassen. Glitzerstern brauchte ihn. Er ballte die Fäuste und blickte einen der Bäume empor, zwischen deren Kronen die Fledermaus mit ihrem Opfer flatterte. Hierhin und dahin, kreuz und quer über die gesamte Lichtung oder einfach im Kreis. Offenbar auf der Suche nach einem Schlupfloch, durch das sie entwischen könnte.  
Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck und einigem Geschick, sprang Mario an einem der Stämme hinauf, verschwand ins Blätterdach und stürzte sich von dort aus mit fast wahnsinnigen Sprüngen, von Krone zu Krone. Wann immer er dem Flappflapp nahe kam, haschte er nach Glitzerstern. Doch die verflixte Fledermaus erwies sich als flinker, hartnäckiger Gegner und wich immer wieder gekonnt aus.  
„Wird die denn nie müde?“, schnaufte Cookie und warf sich schlitternd herum, als der Flappflapp einen Haken schlug.  
Luigi ließ nur seufzend die Arme hängen und bewunderte seinen großen Bruder einmal mehr von ganzem Herzen für dessen Mut und Geschick. Er musste ihm doch irgendwie helfen können. Schlamm spritzte auf, als Luigi in eine Pfütze trat und blieb klebrig an Handschuhen und Hose haften. Das brachte den kleinen Bruder auf eine Idee. Er griff mitten hinein in den schauderhaft schlammigen Grund und formte den Matsch zu einer kleinen Kugel. Klatschend traf sein Geschoss das Blätterdach und verfehlte dabei nur knapp den Flappflapp.  
Cookie sah der Schlammkugel nach und lachte dann erleichtert. „Luigi, das ist genial.“ Sie bemerkte nicht wie der ganz rot unter diesem Kompliment anlief, sondern schloss zu ihm auf. Gemeinsam warfen sie immer wieder mit ihren schlammigen Geschossen nach dem flatternden Wesen, schlugen dabei fast der Länge nach hin. Doch Luigi und Cookie ließen in ihren Versuchen nicht locker und endlich zahlte ihre Hartnäckigkeit sich aus. Eine der Schlammkugeln traf genau die Flügel des Flappflapps. Dieser geriet darunter ins Trudeln und brauchte einen Augenblick, um die klebrige Last abzuwerfen.  
Darauf hatte Mario nur gewartet, der noch immer durch die Bäume sprang. Flink schoss er aus dem Blätterdach hervor und sprang dem Fledertier in gewohnter Manier auf den Kopf. Dieses zerstob daraufhin zu einem Wölkchen grauen Staubs. Die völlig überraschte Glitzerstern fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden und verschwendete offenbar keinen Gedanken daran zu schweben.  
„Wir müssen sie auffangen“, schnaufte Luigi, von weiter weg und streckte die Arme schon jetzt aus. Dabei würden weder er noch Cookie das wohl noch rechtzeitig schaffen.  
„Ich geb dir Schwung“, keuchte sie und verpasste dem kleinen Bruder einen recht rüden Stoß in den Rücken, unter dem der kreischend und armrudernd über den Schlick rutschte. Sie selbst landete rücklings im Schlamm, der sogleich in den Stoff ihrer Kleider zog.  
Der Lulatsch dagegen sauste im genau richtigen Moment, unter der stürzenden Glitzerstern durch und brauchte nur noch zuzupacken. Schützend presste er den kleinen Sterngeist an sich und belohnte sich schon mit einem erleichterten „Oh ja.“ Es gab einen dumpfen Laut, als Luigi rücklings gegen einen dick bemoosten Baumstamm donnerte. Verwirrt blieb er auf dem Hosenboden davor hocken und konnte seine Sinne erst wieder sammeln, als Mario sich neben ihm vom Ast herabließ. „Luigi!“ Die Stimme voller Sorge.  
Der kleine Bruder schüttelte den Kopf, um den Schwindel loszuwerden und nickte dann beruhigend. Augenblicke später kam auch Cookie angekeucht. Der Schlamm tropfte ihr aus der Hose, doch sie kramte schon in ihrem Heilebeutel. „Glitzerstern, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie noch immer völlig atemlos.  
Diese wand sich aus den Armen Luigis, der sie noch immer festhielt. Zwar war sie ganz bleich und schwach von der Angst, die sie gerade hatte durchstehen müssen, nickte aber, als sie die erschöpften Gesichter der Brüder und der Lockigen ansah. „Es geht mir gut. Vielen Dank für die Rettung.“  
Da ließ sich Cookie kurzerhand seufzend neben Mario und Luigi nieder, die sich ebenfalls schnaufend an den Baumstamm lehnten und lachte auf. „Mit euch wird sogar der Winzwald spannend.“ Sie nahm die Brille ab, um die befleckten Gläser sinnlos mit dem besudelten Ärmel zu putzen. „Geht es euch gut?“ Diesmal gab die Lockige sich mit einem wortlosen Nicken von beiden Seiten zufrieden, auch wenn die tropfenden, zerrissenen und blätterverklebten Gestalten da Anderes erahnen ließen.   
Die Freunde blieben eine Weile zwischen den Wurzeln des Baumes sitzen, bis ihr Herzschlag sich beruhigt und der Schreck sich verzogen hatte. Hier war es zumindest mäßig trocken und die meisten lauernden Gegner hatten sie durch ihr Getöse hoffentlich vertrieben.


	8. Der Geistersee

Der Geistersee

Cookie untersuchte den Inhalt ihres Heilebeutels und war sehr erleichtert, als sie feststellen durfte, dass keines der Fläschchen zerbrochen war.  
Mario war der Erste, der sich wieder erhob und seine Mütze zurechtrückte, die so verschmiert war, wie der Rest der Truppe. Er nickte allen zu, half Luigi wieder auf die Beine, der schon wieder kurz davor schien einfach einzunicken und legte Cookie aufmunternd die Hand auf die Schulter. Er trieb die Beiden ja nicht gerne an, aber Zeit war kostbar. „Wir müssen weiter, damit wir hier auch endlich wieder raus kommen“, entschied er und jeder wusste, wie Recht der große Bruder damit hatte.  
Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, aber nicht mehr ganz so hoch, erhob sich Glitzerstern wieder unter die Baumkronen. Zum Glück aller fand sie den verlorenen Weg recht schnell wieder, da sie sich einfach nach dem toten Baum umsah, den sie zuvor entdeckt hatte. Er lag ein gutes Stück Abseits und sie mussten sich erneut durch das Moosbeet schlagen. Immerhin hielten weitere Flappflapps sich fern. Der große Bruder folgte der Weisung des Sterngeistes, ehe die sich wieder in seine Latzhose zurückzog. Fest entschlossen sich von nichts mehr so schnell dort hervor locken zu lassen.  
Marios Gedanken unterdessen flogen zu einem ganz anderen Ort, zu einer ganz anderen Person. Wie so oft in der letzten Tagen musste er an die arme Prinzessin denken, die in ihrem Palast sicher darauf wartete, dass er einmal mehr erfolgreich zurückkehren würde. Sie glaubte so fest an ihn und er hatte nicht vor dieses Vertrauen jemals zu enttäuschen. Dennoch, diesmal schien das alles schwerer denn je, schließlich musste er jetzt nicht nur auf Luigi und Glitzerstern aufpassen, sondern auch noch auf Cookie, die sich ihnen kurzerhand angeschlossen hatte. Zudem war seit seiner letzten Nachricht an die schöne Prinzessin so viel Zeit verstrichen. Zuviel, die Hoheit würde sich bestimmt schon wieder Sorgen machen. Sie war immer so lieb.  
Der große Bruder fuhr herum, als Cookie neben ihm durch den Schlamm an seine Seite stapfte und in einem ihrer Beutelchen kramte, ehe sie ihm eine handvoll knuspriger Streifen hinhielt. Selbst knabberte sie bereits an einem davon. Mario nahm die seltsamen Dinger an und irgendetwas daran kam ihm bekannt vor.  
„Getrocknete Pilzstreifen. Ich stelle sie aus den Resten der ausgepressten Pilze her“, meinte die Lockige und verteilte auch an Luigi und Glitzerstern ein paar davon. „Sie bewirken eigentlich fast gar nichts mehr, vertreiben aber immerhin die schlimmste Müdigkeit.“ Knuspernd verspeiste sie einen weiteren Streifen und lächelte so verlegen wie immer, wenn sie von ihren ungewöhnlichen Rezepten sprach.  
Der rote Held zögerte nicht lange, sondern ließ sich die krossen Streifen schmecken.  
Luigi neben ihm kaute verzückt und schien schon jetzt viel besser gelaunt, obwohl die Wirkung doch angeblich auf sich warten ließ. Vermutlich reichte es schon, dass der kleiner Bruder etwas hatte, womit er sich den leeren Magen füllen konnte. Mario schmunzelte darüber, musste aber zugeben, dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Cookie schien immer zu wissen was gerade gebraucht wurde.  
„Ich glaube wir sind da“, wurde er da in seinen Gedanken von Glitzerstern unterbrochen, die den Kopf hinter Marios Hosenträger hervor geschoben hatte und den Efeuvorhang beäugte.  
Die Ranken wogten sachte in einem leisen Wind und niemand wusste was dahinter lauern würden. Der rote Held wandte sich seiner Truppe zu und deutete ihr leise zu sein. „Ich sehe erst nach ob uns Gefahr droht.“ Mit diesen Worten schlich er bis zu den Ranken, um diese vorsichtig beiseite zu schieben. Vor ihm breitete sich ein kleiner, runder See aus, dessen Wasser in den jungen Sonnenstrahlen glitzerte, die durch das Blätterdach brachen. Sachte Wellen spülten sanft an moosbewachsene, hohe Ufer, die steil über das Wasser aufragten oder umspülten einige Baumstümpfe, die sich kreisförmig in dem klaren Wasser ausbreiteten. Der größte und dickste Stumpf erhob sich direkt aus der Mitte und war von Moosen und Flechten überzogen. Ein dichtes Netz aus uraltem Wurzelwerk verband die Stümpfe miteinander und erweckte den Eindruck, als wären sie eigentlich alle Teil eines großen Ganzen. Trauerweiden säumten das Ufer, in deren Blätterarmen die Glühwürmchen tanzten. Im Unterholz und die Stämme der Weiden hinauf, wuchsen weißlich schimmernde Pilze. Es sah ungewöhnlich ruhig und friedlich aus, für diesen finsteren Teil des Waldes, doch Mario vertraute diesem Anblick nicht zur Gänze. Als sich aber nach einer Weile noch immer nichts tat, sich keine Angreifer durch die Bäume schwangen und keine riesigen Fischmäuler nach den Glühwürmchen schnappen, winkte er seine Freunde sachte heran. Ein Lockenkopf und einer mit grüner Mütze schoben sich vorsichtig zwischen die Ranken und spähten hinaus auf den See mit den toten Baumstümpfen.  
Mario sah Cookie dabei zu, wie diese sich wortlos wieder die Kapuze über den Kopf zog und ihren Zopf versteckte. Er ahnte schon was das bedeuten musste. „Hier hausen die Buu Huus?“, fragte er sie dennoch wispernd. Ihr Nicken war gar nicht nötig.  
„Sie tanzen immer auf den toten Bäumen, ganz oben auf dem größten Stumpf“, gab diese flüsternd zurück und deutete in die Mitte des kleine Sees. „Wenn wir vorsichtig sind, können wir uns durch schleichen. Die Röhre sollte hier genau gegenüber liegen.“  
Also nickte Mario ihnen zu und schlich auf leisen Sohlen durch den Eufeuvorhang. Ihm folgten tappende, aber sichere Schritte dichtauf.  
Der See an sich war wunderschön, das klare Wasser glitzerte und schwappte beruhigend. Er machte die Luft angenehm kühl und frisch. Die Trauerweiden waren grün und saftig und wiegten sich im Takt der kleinen Wellen, in die ihre Blätterarme hingen. Beinahe hätte man vergessen können, was sie alles verbargen. An einem kleinen Wasserlauf, der in den Wald hinein führte, machten die Vier einen Moment Halt, wuschen sich den Schlamm aus den Gesichtern und stillten ihren Durst.  
Dann führte Mario sie weiter, stieg über Baumwurzeln, mied das Ufer so gut er konnte, das doch recht brüchig erschien und nutzte die Trauerweiden zur Deckung. So waren sie glücklich schon fast um den See herumgeschlichen und ihrem Ziel schon ganz nahe. Da kam ein hässliches, meckerndes Lachen auf, das sie alle so gut kannten und Luigi ein heftiges Schaudern entlockte. Vorsichtig duckten sich die Drei noch tiefer ins Gebüsch und huschten von dort aus in den Schutz einer Trauerweide, hinter deren Stamm hervor sie sehen konnten was da solch gruselige Geräusche von sich gab. Von hier war der Blick auf den größten Baumstumpf in der Mitte des Sees, und leider auch dessen Bewohner, frei. Dutzende bleiche, weiße, lachende, meckernde, Grimassen ziehende Buu Huus tanzten zwischen der Rinde und den Jahresringen des Stumpfes im Kreis. Sie wirbelten um die eigene Achse, umkreisten einander oder schwebten einfach hintereinander her. Mal nach links mal nach rechts. Dabei lachten sie aus tiefsten Herzen und waren eigentlich schon viel zu nahe. Nur eine falsche Bewegung ein zu unbedachter Laut und schon würden sich all diese Geister auf die Freunde stürzen. Das waren aber sogar für die Brüder viel zu viele. Auch wenn man einmal davon absah, wie müde die Beiden mittlerweile waren. Mario atmete noch einmal tief durch und schlich dann weiter, so leise es möglich war. Behutsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den Anderen, schlich fast auf Zehenspitzen dahin.  
Cookie und der kleiner Bruder folgten ihm dichtauf. Die gegenüberliegende Seite kam mit jedem Schritt näher und die tanzenden Buu Huus wichen dafür immer weiter zurück. Doch kaum erlaubte sich der rote Held durchzuatmen, da kam es wie es kommen musste. Luigi trat auf auf ein schlickverklebtes Blätterbeet, das ihm sofort unter den Schuhen fort rutschte. Mit rudernden Armen, aber völlig stumm, taumelte er auf den See zu. Zum Glück war da noch Cookie, die gerade noch seinen Ärmel erhaschen konnte, an dem sie ihn zu sich heranziehen wollte. Leider war Luigi schwerer, als Cookie gedacht hatte und sie spürte schon, wie sie selbst den Halt verlor. Jetzt würden sie wohl gleich zu zweit ins Wasser fallen. Im letzten Moment packten Cookie zwei kräftige Arme um die Hüfte und verhinderten so das Schlimmste. Mario stemmte sich mit all seinem Gewicht gegen die Beiden und gemeinsam gelang es ihnen allen tatsächlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu gewinnen. Mit hämmernden Herzen blieben Mario, Luigi und Cookie im Schutz einer Trauerweide stehen und blickten sich gegenseitig fassungslos an. Das war viel zu knapp gewesen.  
Der kleine Bruder schnaufte erleichtert, wischte sich den Schweiß unter der Mütze fort und folgte Mario, der schon wieder weiter schlich. Ein Stein löste sich vom Ufer, kollerte polternd davon und fiel von der Uferkante hinunter. Klatschend schlug er in den See, dessen Oberfläche sofort Wellen schlug. Die Drei standen still wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt und wagten nicht sich umzusehen. Luigi zog sich die grüne Mütze tief ins Gesicht, Mario hatte die Augen aufgerissen und Cookie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie alle ahnten Schlimmes, denn das Gelächter in ihrem Rücken war verstummt und sie waren nicht mehr alleine unter dem Baum. Langsam schwebten die runden Buu Huus zu ihnen heran, sich hinterhältig im Rücken haltend und betrachteten die frechen Eindringlinge mit breitem Grinsen.  
Einen Moment herrschte noch Stille, dann brach die Hölle los. „Huuuiii“, meckerte einer der Geister und stürzte von oben herab mitten unter die Truppe.  
Luigi, Mario und Cookie wurden auseinandergesprengt und flohen in verschiedene Richtungen vor den vielen Gegnern, die nun meckernd und lachend durcheinander flogen, nach Mützen und Haaren griffen oder einfach versuchten die Eindringlinge zu überrumpeln.  
Cookie versuchte ihre Verfolger zwischen den Trauerweiden abzuschütteln, während Mario und Luigi sich genötigt sahen, auf die toten Bäume auszuweichen, als ihnen die Gespenster jeden weiteren Weg abschnitten. Es waren fünf alte Stümpfe, von Jahresringen durchzogen, die eher ungewöhnliche Muster bildeten. Grünes Moos hatte sich darin ausgebreitet. Einigen der Buu Huus konnten Mario und Luigi nicht entwischen und so blieb nur der Kampf. „Huuuiii“, heulten die Gruselgestalten bei jedem Ausfall triumphal und endlich verstanden die Brüder was Cookie gemeint hatte. Sie hatte einen passenden Namen für diese Geister ausgesucht.  
Die unterdessen hastete durch die Blätterarme der Trauerweiden, presste sich an deren Stämme, um sich darum herum an einem der Hui Buus vorbei zu schleichen und hielt dabei immer wieder nach den Brüdern Ausschau. Denen hatte sich nämlich der Großteil dieser Gegner an die Hacken geheftet. Hoffentlich ging es ihnen gut. Mit jagendem Herzen wandte Cookie sich nach jedem Geräusch um, das irgendwo um sie herum aufkam und erwischte damit tatsächlich ein paar der Geister, die direkt ihre Gesichter verbargen und verschwanden. Zumindest für den Moment. Dann stieß sie mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand aus alter, fester Erde.  
Als die Lockige daran empor sah, entdeckte sie zu ihrer großen Freude das Tor, nach dem sie gesucht hatte. Dahinter musste die Röhre liegen und vielleicht konnte man so auch den Buu Huus entkommen. Es war nur so hoch oben. Fest entschlossen sprang Cookie wild herum, versuchte Halt für Hände oder Füße zu finden, kam aber nicht einmal in die Nähe der oberen Kante. „Bei allen Sternen“, fluchte sie und stampfte zornig auf. Unter ihren Füßen vibrierte grauer Fels und uraltes Moos rieselte einen quadratischen Spalt hinab.  
Cookie schnaufte. Eine Plattform, die man doch sicher irgendwie bewegen konnte. Sie stampfte und trampelte, suchte nach versteckten Schaltern, fand aber nichts. Da brauchte es die Hilfe der Profis. „Mario, Luigi“, rief sie über den See und starrte einen Buu Huu direkt an, der ihr viel zu nahe kam. „Hier ist eine Plattform, aber sie rührt sich nicht. Wie macht ihr das sonst?“  
Die beiden Brüder hörten Cookies Ruf, hatten aber gerade keine Gelegenheit ihr zu antworten. Rücken an Rücken standen sie auf dem dicksten Baumstumpf, der sich in der Mitte des Sees erhob, umgeben von einem Kreis aus Hui Buus. Sie alle zogen ihre hässlichen Grimassen, sobald sie in die Rücken Marios oder Luigis kamen und lachten meckernd.  
Wieder brach einer der Geister heulend aus dem Kreis aus und es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als auch dessen Attacken auszuweichen und selbst anzugreifen.  
Dabei fiel Luigi etwas ins Auge, das er eigentlich schon hätte viel früher bemerken müssen. In die zerfurchte Oberfläche dieses Baumstumpfes war ein Kreis geritzt worden, den die Buu Huus wohl umtanzt hatten. Dunkel von Alter und Jahren hob er sich deutlich vom restlichen Holz ab. Der Kreis verband fünf kleine Felder miteinander, in denen Symbole prangten, die dem Lulatsch seltsam vertraut vorkamen. Er war sicher, das ergab doch sicherlich eine Reihenfolge. Und diese Bilder hatte er doch schon einmal irgendwo gesehen, gerade eben erst. „Oh ja“, freute er sich, als er erkannte, was er da vor sich hatte und bemerkte zur Strafe den Angriff des Buu Huus nicht, der ihn hart traf. „Mario, siehst du die Symbole auf dem Boden?“, keuchte er, während er sich tapfer wieder aufrappelte. „Es sind die Gleichen wie auf den kleinen Baumstümpfen unten. Das ist bestimmt eine Reihenfolge.“  
Mario verdrängte seinen Wut auf diesen elenden Geist, der Luigi gerade fast niedergeschlagen hatte und sah sich stattdessen einmal genauer um. Auch er entdeckte die alte Zeichnung. Luigi hatte Recht, das musste die Lösung sein. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wich der große Bruder dem Hui Buu aus, der sich diesmal auf ihn stürzte. Es schien so einfach, doch es gab ein Problem dabei. Weder Mario noch Luigi kamen hier weg und es war unmöglich erst all diese Gespenster zu besiegen, um danach die Symbole ungestört zu erreichen. Alleine war das nicht zu schaffen. Der große Bruder keuchte müde.  
„Mario, ich helfe euch. Sagt mir nur die Reihenfolge, in der ich die Symbole drücken muss“, wisperte da eine zittrige Stimme und Glitzerstern kroch bleich, aber tapfer aus der Latzhose hervor. In ihrem sicheren Versteck hatte sie den Brüdern gut zuhören können.  
Dankbar nickte der große Bruder ihr zu und nutzte einen Augenblick der Ruhe, um sich gemeinsam mit seinem kleinen Bruder in einem Winkel der zersplitterten Rinde zu ducken.  
Der Sterngeist schlüpfte dabei heimlich über die Kante des Baumes und durch dessen totes Wurzelwerk zu den kleinen Stümpfen im Wasser. Sie hatte Angst, versuchte aber nicht darauf zu achten. „Welchen zuerst?“, wollte sie wissen, als sie die kleinen Stämme erreicht hatte und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen.  
Die Antwort war zunächst ein entmutigtes Jammern Luigis, als der beim Ausweichen auf den Bauch geworfen wurde. „Der Pilz“, stöhnte er dann und hob matt den Arm.  
Sofort wirbelte Glitzerstern los, wich den wenigen Gespenstern aus, die sich ihr in den Weg stellten und überflog in aller Eile die fünf Baumstümpfe. Endlich hatte sie den gefunden, auf dessen zerborstener Oberfläche ein moosiger Pilz prangte. Freudig ließ sie sich darauf fallen. Nichts tat sich, das Holz senkte sich nicht ab, nichts knirschte oder hob sich oder ließ sonst erkennen, dass gerade ein Geheimnis gelöst worden war. Der kleine Sterngeist kochte vor Zorn und sprang wild auf dem Stumpf auf und ab. „Willst du wohl endlich, du dämliches, verflixtes, elendes...“, fluchte sie, musste dann aber atemlos innehalten. Sie war wohl einfach zu leicht.  
Am hohen Ufer entdeckte sie Cookie, die sich gerade gegen gleich drei Buu Huus zur Wehr setzte, die mit ihre Zungen nach ihr leckten und scheinbar Gefallen an ihrer Kapuze gefunden hatten. Vielleicht konnte die was ausrichten. „Cookie, hilf mir, komm runter“, rief Glitzerstern ihr zu und flirrte aufgebracht.  
Die Angesprochene entriss ihren Plagegeistern ein weiteres Mal den violetten Stoff, drehte sich dann um und sprang kurzerhand mit Anlauf über die Uferkante auf den Stumpf zu Glitzerstern. Es war ein recht lächerlicher Sprung und die Lockige landete unelegant auf dem Hosenboden, doch immerhin gab das Holz unter ihrem Gewicht nach und sank eine handbreit ein. Etwas im Wald knirschte.  
Sterngeist und Lockige sahen sich an und Glitzerstern erklärte Cookie mit knappen Worten, was zu tun war. Die nickte. „Nimm einen Stein und lass den drauf fallen“, riet sie und wandte sich nach Links, während sich Glitzerstern nach Rechts aufmachte.  
„Wie weiter?“, rief diese zu dem kleinen Bruder nach Oben.  
Immer den Anweisungen Luigis folgend, sprangen und kletterten Cookie und Glitzerstern über die fünf Baumstümpfe, die aus dem Wasser ragten und über deren dichtes Wurzelwerk. Leider lagen die gebrauchten Symbole selten nebeneinander und so war es für die Beiden oft nötig, über mehrere Bäume hinweg zu klettern oder gar umzukehren, um die Richtigen zu erreichen. Dabei mussten Sterngeist und Lockige immer achtgeben nicht einfach in den See zu fallen. Der Untergrund war oft voller Schlick oder rutschig vom Wasser, das hier und da über die toten Bäume hinweg schwappte. Mal fand der Sterngeist, mal die Lockige den richtigen Stumpf und immer öfter knirschte es ermutigend im Wald.  
„Die Feuerblume“, hallte Luigis Stimme über den See und erreichten auch Cookie, die geschwind unter Glitzerstern hindurch tauchte, die ihr flink entgegen geschossen kam. „Da hinten, ich hole sie“, rief Cookie dem Sterngeist dabei zu, der verstehend nickte und weiter flog.  
Cookie schwitzte bald wegen der vielen ungewohnten Sprünge und ihre Schuhe waren nass von den schwappenden Wellen. Die Wurzeln erhoben sich oft nur knapp über die Wasseroberfläche und waren schon fast versteinert. Cookies Kleider klebten von Moos und Rindenresten und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr nicht noch einmal gelingen würde sich ein weiteres Mal auf einen der Baumstümpfe zu ziehen.  
Glitzerstern ging es da nicht besser. Der Stein war eine gute Idee gewesen, doch wurde er ihr langsam zur Plage. Immer nachdem sie ihn hatte fallen lassen, musste sie ihn wieder aufklauben und durch die Luft zum nächsten Stamm mit dem nächsten, richtigen Symbol schleppen, um dort genau so zu verfahren. In ihrem Mund brannte mittlerweile ein bitterer Geschmack und ihre Zähne taten schon weh. Verbissen schwebte die Gesandte der Sterne weiter, es war ja nicht mehr viel. Der Stein schlug splitternd auf das, was Luigi eine Feder genannt hatte. Zum Glück erkannten Glitzerstern und er wohl das Gleiche darin. Das Symbol sank ein.  
Während Cookie und Sterngeist unter ihnen durch die Gegend sprangen und nach den Bildern suchten, die Luigi hinunter rief, hatten die Brüder alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die tobenden Buu Huus zu beschäftigen. Es war unbedingt nötig die Gespenster von den Mädchen abzulenken, die keinesfalls in Kämpfe verwickelt werden sollten. Sie standen so schon immer wieder knapp davor ins Wasser zu fallen oder sich zwischen den toten Bäumen sämtliche Knochen zu brechen. Ein Anblick den die beiden Brüder immer wieder in Schrecken versetzten. Aber ihnen blieb leider nur übrig, die lästigen Gegner immer und immer wieder in Kämpfe zu verwickeln.  
Langsam aber sicher bemerkten auch die Spukgestalten was da im See unter ihnen vor sich ging und sie schienen gar nicht erfreut darüber. Einige von ihnen wollten sich von den Brüdern abwenden, um die Lockige und den Sterngeist zu beobachten. Andere hingegen forderten Auseinandersetzungen geradezu heraus, indem sie das nächste Symbol im Kreis mit ihren nebeligen Körpern verbargen. Die Brüder nahmen es mit ihnen allen auf.  
Bald war nur noch eine Handvoll Buu Huus übrig, aber auch Mario und Luigi fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Nur noch schnaufend und schwächlich, brachten sie ihre Sprünge zustande und das Ausweichen war träge und mühevoll. Doch sie hatten es fast geschafft. „Nur noch der Stern“, rief Luigi japsend hinunter und hätte sich selbst einen gewünscht.  
„Der ist hier“, war die Antwort von unten und klang genauso erschöpft. Cookie stand keuchend auf dem Stumpf dessen Symbol sie vor Momenten erst gedrückt hatte. Der Stamm mit dem Stern, so wusste sie mittlerweile, erhob sich direkt neben ihr. Sie hatten ihn oft genug überklettern müssen. Nur leider lag der Baumrest viel höher und Cookies Beine zitterten verräterisch. Sie schob sich die Brille nach oben und ballte die Fäuste, nur das eine Mal noch. Dann sprang sie, viel zu niedrig, würde aber immerhin die Kante des Stumpfes mit den Händen erreichen können. Dann musste sie eben wieder klettern.   
Der rote Held schnappte nach Luft, als der Buu Huu, der sich unbemerkt aus der Schar davongeschlichen hatte, sich auf die Lockige stürzte und sie an der Kapuze packte. Meckernd riss der Geist Cookie daran zurück, um sie in den See zu werfen. Marios Herz machte einen erschreckten Sprung und Luigi stieß einen Schrei aus. „Oh nein.“  
Zum Glück gelang es Cookie im letzten Moment sich in die Rinde des Baumstumpfes zu krallen. Sie stürzte nicht, gab aber ein hässliches, würgendes Geräusch von sich, als der Hui Buu weiterhin an ihrer Kapuze zerrte.  
Da kam der Sterngeist aus dem Nichts heran geschossen und warf sich auf den Geist, mitten in dessen Gesicht. Sie trat immer wieder mit beiden Füßen danach. Die Spukgestalt wich kreischend zurück, haschte mit seinen Ärmchen nach der Gesandten der Sterne und ließ dabei den violetten Stoff los.  
Cookie zog sich hustend halb den Stumpf hinauf und drosch mit der geballten Faust auf das letzte Symbol. Auch hier sank die runde Fläche ein Stückchen weit ein. Die Gesandte der Sterne segelte, rüde vom Buu Huu gerempelt, an ihr vorbei und landete fast im Wasser. Nur ein Zipfel vom Ärmel der Lockigen verhinderte das.  
Ein kleines Beben erschütterte Wald und See, dass der darunter aufgeregte Wellen schlug. Knirschend und mahlend erhoben sich drei Steinstufen aus dem Erdreich unter dem Tor und bildeten eine kurze Treppe hinauf. Auch in die Torflügel kam Bewegung und die Heckenrosen, die sie überwucherten, wurden einfach zerrissen, als die Gitterflügel weit aufschwangen. Der Weg war frei und nun herrschte wieder Stille im Wald. Die war fast vollkommen, denn auch die Gespenster hatten von den Brüdern und den beiden Mädchen abgelassen. Unruhig drängten sich die Buu Huus nun auf einem Haufen, weit über dem größten Stumpf und schwebten ruhelos umher. Das offene Tor schien sie in Aufregung zu versetzen.  
„Geht durch, schnell“, rief Mario da zum See hinunter, packte Luigi, der noch immer erstaunt starrte, an der Hand und rannte selbst was das Zeug hielt.  
Auch die Gesandte der Sterne und Cookie ließen sich nicht zweimal bitten. In aller Eile sprangen und kletterten sie auf das schmale Ufer zurück und hasteten mit jagenden Herzen und müden Schritten durch das Unterholz. Diesmal hockte Glitzerstern auf Cookies Schulter.  
Fast gleichzeitig kamen die Vier an der Treppe an und halfen sich gegenseitig die wenigen Stufen nach oben. Hals über Kopf stürzten sie durch das geöffnete Tor, während in die Geister auch endlich wieder Bewegung kam. Meckernd wirbelten sie durcheinander und sausten viel zu schnell heran. Schnaufend versuchten die Brüder die Torflügel wieder zu schließen, doch diese rührten sich kein Stück.  
Die Gespenster wehten heran wie gefährliche Wolken und die Freunde duckten sich schon ergeben hinter die Überreste der Heckenrosen. Doch nichts geschah, auch nach Momenten wurden sie nicht von den Hui Buus überrannt. Diese schwebten noch immer vor dem Tor und besahen sich das Gebiet, das jenseits davon lag. Mit großen Augen und völlig stumm. Der Größte unter ihnen warf Mario einen blitzenden Blick zu, als wollte er ihm damit Lebewohl sagen und wehte dann meckernd davon, begleitet von all seinen Mitgeistern.  
Der große Bruder sah ihnen nach, bis sie sich wirklich zwischen die Bäume verzogen hatten und konnte sich dann endlich auch einen Moment Ruhe erlauben. „Mama mia“, seufzte er völlig erschöpft und ließ sich neben Luigi auf die weiche Erde sinken, wo der schon lang hingestreckt lag. Atemlos schnaufend.  
Cookie kniete daneben und rieb sich hustend den Hals, schien sonst aber zum Glück unversehrt. Eine bleiche, verschmierte Glitzerstern hing über ihrer Schulter und schien nicht einmal in der Lage sich in die Tasche Marios zurückzuziehen. Sie waren ganz schön zerschlagen.  
Cookie setzte sich zurecht und ließ den Blick über die kleine Gemeinschaft schweifen. Sorge und Gewissensbisse überkamen sie, als sie die Brüder und den Sterngeist neben sich sah. Die waren ja alle völlig am Ende, geschlagen, zerkratzt, verschmiert und kaum noch in der Lage einen Fuß vor den Anderen zu setzen. Und nur, weil sie ihnen Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, die sich womöglich gar nicht bewahrheiten würden. Fahrig kramte sie in ihrem Heilebeutel herum und hätte zu gerne jeweils einen ganzen Pilz an die Brüder verteilt, am besten einen Superpilz. Aber bisher hatten sie im Wald nur einen einzigen der normalen gefunden und einen Superpilz hatte Cookie noch niemals in Händen gehalten. Da musste sie wohl wieder auf ihre eigenen Mittelchen zurückgreifen. „Hier“, meinte sie schlicht und tätschelte Luigi, der neben ihr lag, den Arm. Mario tippte sie an den Rücken. Zur ihrer Freude nahmen beiden Brüder ihr das Fläschchen ohne zu zögern ab und tranken es aus. Cookie war sehr dankbar über diesen Vertrauensbeweis.  
„Und du?“, fragte der Lulatsch, als sie die leeren Fläschchen wieder einpackte. Die Lockige lächelte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Würde keinen Sinn machen, ich habe ja nicht einstecken müssen.“ Dann strich sie sich wieder durch den Zopf und sah die beiden Kämpfer kummervoll an, während sie darauf wartete, dass der Trank wirkte. „Ich hoffe nur das alles hat sich gelohnt.“ Damit sprach sie aus, was sie schon seit der Begegnung mit dem Flappflapp umtrieb.  
„Ganz sicher, seht euch das das an“, unterbrach da die Stimme des Sterngeistes das aufgekommene, unbehagliche Schweigen und trieb die Drei damit auf die Beine. Glitzerstern schwebte vor einem große Strauch Heckenrosen, der ganz in der Nähe wuchs und starrte durch Blätter und Blüten, als könne sie nicht fassen was sie zu sehen bekam.  
Neugierig geworden, traten Mario, Luigi und auch Cookie an ihre Seite. der rote Held zog den Strauch ein wenig auseinander und endlich konnten sie alle sehen, was den Sterngeist so erfreut hatte.  
Direkt hinter dem Gestrüpp lag eine winzige Ebene aus grauem Stein. Bewachsen nur von grünem Gras. Gesäumt wurden sie von finsteren Felswänden die schartig und bedrohlich aussahen. Genau in der Mitte erhob eine grüne Röhre. Endlich, sie hatten den Zugang zu Bowsers Festung tatsächlich gefunden. Doch Zeit zur Freude blieb nicht, denn kaum waren Mario, Luigi und Cookie in die Nähe der Röhre gekommen, hob im Wald hinter dem Tor ein wahres Getöse an. Das Lachen der Buu Huus mischte sich mit den Rufen der Flappflapps und ein beunruhigendes Geräusch kam heran. Es wurde immer lauter und klang schnell nach dutzenden verschiedener Füße, die alle näher kamen. Bald schon tauchten die passenden Schatten zwischen den Bäumen um den See herum auf. Wer auch immer da auf dem Weg war, er meinte es sicher nicht gut mit den Eindringlingen.  
„Sieht so aus, als hätte der Buu Huu noch ein paar Freunde zu Hilfe geholt. Wir... wir sollten verschwinden, beeilt euch“, schlug Glitzerstern stammelnd vor und schaffte es als Erste sich von diesem beunruhigendem Anblick loszureißen.  
Das ließ Luigi sich nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einem beeindruckendem Satz war er auf die Kante der grünen Röhre gesprungen. Dann beugte er sich hinunter, um seinem großen Bruder hinauf zu helfen, während die Lockige sich unten gegen die Röhre drückte und das Tor nicht aus den Augen ließ. Dort kam bereits deutliche Bewegung auf. „Schnell, schnell, rein mit euch“, drängte sie, als der rote Held auch nach ihren Händen angelte, blieb aber selbst wo sie war. Es war nicht ihr Weg.  
Cookie war erleichtert, als das übliche Geräusch erklang, das man immer zu hören bekam, wenn man eine Röhre betrat. Daran sich zu verabschieden hatte niemand einen Gedanken verschwendet. Das Herz der Lockigen hämmerte und sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie nun tun sollte. Sich nach Hause durchschlagen, hierbleiben oder die Brüder weiter begleiten, es gab viele Möglichkeiten. Hin- und hergerissen schmiegte sie sich an die grüne Fläche und lauschte ihrem eigenen Herzschlag. Das Getöse, das Rufen und Rennen wurde lauter.  
Kurzerhand sprang Cookie auf den Rand der Röhre und warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf den Winzwald, ihr Zuhause. ‚Ich komme bald wieder‘, hatte sie zu Markoop gesagt. Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ein bisschen länger wird es wohl doch dauern, entschuldige“, sagte sie leise, dann sprang sie in die Schwärze unter ihr.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Buu Huu Meute, begleitet von Flappflapps und Gratterrichen durch das offene Tor auf die Ebene drängten.


	9. Keller des Bösen

Keller des Bösen

Fingerdicker Staub bedeckte den Fußboden und nur eine einzelne, nackte Glühbirne hing von der Decke. Schwächlich flackernd, erhellte sie den kleinen Raum und einige Kistenstapel, die abgedeckt an den metallenen Wänden entlang aufgestellt standen. Staubflocken wirbelten durch den trüben Schein und schwebten langsam wieder zu Boden.  
Marios und Luigis Schuhe hatten deutliche Abdrücke in der Schicht auf dem Boden hinterlassen, als sie aus der Röhre gesprungen waren, die hier tatsächlich aus einer der Wände ragte. Noch ganz außer Atem von Kampf und Aufregung, rückten sie sich die Mützen zurecht und sahen sich suchend um. Nach Bowsers finsterer Festung sah das hier wirklich nicht aus, soviel konnten sie schon jetzt sagen. Nirgendwo gab es kochende Lavaströme oder Schergen, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellten.  
Der rote Held klopfte sich den grauen Staub aus der Hose und seufzte betrübt. So wie es aussah war hier schon seit Ewigkeiten keine lebende Seele mehr gewesen.  
Auch der Sterngeist schien das zu denken, denn wieder und wieder flog sie um die Glühbirne herum, bis diese zu schwanken begann und sah sich mit finsterem Blick um. „Wo sind wir hier nur gelandet? Alles verlassen und staubig. Da hat Cookie sich wohl geirrt“, schimpfte sie und versprühte dabei zornige Funken.  
Bevor einer der Brüder etwas antworten konnte, blubberte die grüne Röhre und spuckte den Freunden einen schlanken Schatten vor die Füße. Erneut wirbelten Staubflocken auf und als diese sich legten, waren sie wieder zu Viert.  
„Cookie, was machst du denn hier?“, stieß der große Bruder hervor und half dieser zurück auf die Beine.  
Auch Luigi kam dazu, als müsste er sich von Nahem davon überzeugen, dass es tatsächlich sie war. Er war erschreckt darüber Cookie hier zu sehen, konnte aber auch eine gewisse Erleichterung nicht leugnen. Die war ihm schon wieder peinlich. Sie sollte nicht hier sein, das war doch viel zu gefährlich für sie.  
„Du hättest zurück gehen sollen, nach Hause“, schimpfte Mario beinahe aufgebracht und musterte Cookie besorgt. Sie hatte die Truppe zur Röhre gebracht, wie sie es versprochen hatte und das war schon gefährlich genug gewesen. Der große Bruder konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie ihnen nun auch noch in Bowsers Festung gefolgt war. Einem der gefährlichsten Orte, die das Pilzkönigreich zu bieten hatte. So war das niemals gedacht gewesen.  
„Du hast Recht, aber das ging nicht mehr“, meinte die Lockige atemlos und strich sich einige wirre Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Alleine wäre ich nie an all den Buu Huus und Flappflapps vorbei gekommen, die plötzlich aufgetaucht sind. Mit Ninjis. Da blieb nur die Röhre.“  
Es herrschte Schweigen, selbst der Gesandten der Sterne fiel nichts dazu ein. Jeder rang mit seinem schlechten Gewissen. Luigi scharrte mit den Beinen und fürchtete schon Cookies Zorn. Sie hatten den ganzen düsteren Winzwald aufgeschreckt, Cookie damit den Heimweg versperrt und nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie sie wieder nach Hause kommen sollte. Und dann waren sie einfach Hals über Kopf in die Röhre gesprungen.  
„Und jetzt sitzt du mit uns hier fest“, brummelte Glitzerstern und schwirrte um den Lockenkopf herum. „Das haben wir ja prima hinbekommen.“  
Doch Cookie lächelte nur wieder einmal und band sich den Zopf neu, den sie wie gewohnt über die linke Schulter warf. „Unsinn. Ich weiß doch wie ich von den Lavaklippen zum Winzwald zurück komme, es dauert eben nur ein bisschen länger.“  
Dankbar sah der große Bruder auf, als Cookie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und Luigi aufmunternd gegen den Arm knuffte, der schon wieder niedergeschlagen mit seinen Fingern spielte. Dann sah sich der rote Held noch einmal um, konnte aber noch immer nicht mehr entdecken als Staub und Kisten. Das konnte doch nicht alles ein. „Jetzt müssen wir aber erst einmal hier raus kommen, sonst geht niemand von uns irgendwo hin“, seufzte er.  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich daran Gerümpel und Kisten beiseite zu schieben, die Wände zu untersuchen und unter die Planen zu spähen, die über so manchen Stapel ausgebreitet lagen. Nur die Glühbirne spendete dabei ein bisschen Licht und der aufgewirbelte Staub machte alles noch mühevoller.  
„Bei allen Sternen. Das ist doch niemals eine Festung des Bösen. Das ist eine Rumpelkammer“, brummte Cookie, als sie sich schon zum dritten Mal die Finger einklemmte und zog zornig die Nase kraus.  
„Ich glaube wir sind doch richtig“, meldete sich da Luigis Stimme vorsichtig aus der hintersten Ecke des kleinen Raumes zu Wort. „Schau mal, Mario.“  
Sofort gesellten sich die übrigen Drei zu dem kleinen Bruder, der neben zwei Kisten stand. Auf der Unteren, schon ganz ausgeblichen von Zeit und Staub, prangte das Gesicht eines Koopas. Ganz in rot. Doch etwas daran war anders, als die Brüder und der Sterngeist es gewohnt waren.  
„Bowser jr.?“, staunte die und sprühte ein paar verwirrte Funken. „Hat der etwa auch schon sein eigenes Arsenal?“  
Doch Luigi schüttelte den Kopf und wischte etwas vom Dreck von der Kiste. „Das ist nicht Bowser jr. So wie die Kisten aussehen, stehen sie hier schon sehr lange. Damals war Bowser sicher auch noch jünger.“ Dann warf er einen kurzen Blick zu Cookie hinüber, die das Bild mit einem sehr seltsamen Ausdruck betrachtete. „Die stehen hier sicher seit seinem Besuch im Winzwald.“  
Die Freunde sahen sich an und jeder dachte sich das Gleiche. Sie waren tatsächlich in Bowsers Festung. Allerdings im ältesten und tiefsten Teil davon, den vermutlich weder der Koopa-König noch einer seiner Untertanen seit Jahren betreten hatte. Oder Anders ausgedrückt, sie waren in Bowsers Keller gelandet.  
„Wir müssen wohl erst einmal nach oben, zum Thronsaal. Da finden wir Bowser dann sicher auch“, schlug Glitzerstern etwas hilflos vor.  
Gerade wollten sie sich wieder von den Kisten abwenden, da rumpelte und knackte es. Der Lulatsch sprang kreischend zurück, als ihm einige der Kistenbretter entgegen kippten, an denen er neugierig herumgeklopft hatte. Krachend und polternd stürzten sie in den Staub und der Inhalt der Kiste ergoss sich auf den Boden. Neben einigen Schrauben, Muttern und Unterlegscheiben waren es auch zwei schwere Hämmer. Geradezu auffordernd rollten sie den Brüdern vor die Füße, die Eisenköpfe im flackernden Licht glänzend.  
Mario und Luigi sahen sich gegenseitig an. Der kleine Bruder grinste, der große Bruder zuckte die Schultern. Die Hämmer würden ihnen auf ihrem Weg sicher weiterhelfen, das hatten sie bisher jedes Mal. Dennoch blieben sie unschlüssig davor stehen und kneteten nervös Mützen und Hände.  
Zumindest bis der Sterngeist zu ihnen herabfuhr und sich ungeduldig schüttelte. „Na los, nehmt sie schon. Das merkt doch keiner. Ihr seid manchmal viel zu anständig.“  
Da auch Cookie zustimmend nickten, steckten die Brüder die Hämmer rasch ein und freuten sich daran, wie gut sie dabei in den Händen lagen. Es war fast schon vertraut. Wieder widmeten sie sich der Suche und endlich fanden sie auch eine schmale Tür, versteckt hinter dem höchsten und schwersten Kistenstapel. Sie war eingerostet und ließ sich nur mit recht viel Gewalt öffnen. Aufatmend traten die Freunde hinaus in einen finsteren Flur, wären aber im gleichen Moment am liebsten wieder zurück gerannt und durch die Röhre gesprungen. Da war sie endlich, die vermisste Lava. Sprudelnd und blubbernd, kochte sie weit unter den Füßen der Truppe zwischen schwarzen Steinnadeln, von denen manche in der Hitze einfach schmolzen. Hohe Klippen aus Lavastein bildete ganze Riffe in der feurigen Masse und die Ränder des gewaltigen Kraters waren in der Ferne nur zu erahnen. Hotheads sprangen flackernd aus den roten Wellen, schwangen fast elegant über Brücken aus Stein und tauchen zischend wieder in die Lava ein. Deren rötlicher Schein bemalte alles mit glühenden Flecken und verlieh Raum, und auch den Suchenden, einen unheimlichen Schimmer. Das Muster des Gitterboden zeichnete sich schattenhaft dunkel an den Stahlwänden ab, die mit dicken, rostigen Nieten befestigt waren. Vor den Brüdern, Cookie und Glitzerstern erstreckte sich ein langer, schmaler Raum, von dem viele Türen und Gänge abgingen. Treppen wanden sich weiter hinauf und alles war verrostet und zerfallen von Zeit und Vergessen. Der Gitterboden hallte unter ihren Schritten, als sie sich ein wenig verteilten, um sich verwirrt umzusehen. Die Decke verschwand weit über ihnen in Dunkelheit. Doch genau dort mussten sie hinauf und vermutlich nicht nur ein einziges Stockwerk.  
„Bowser hat aber einen mächtig großen Keller“, stieß die Gesandte der Sterne hervor und riss die Augen auf vor lauter Staunen.  
Es würde eine Weile dauern alle Räume auszuspähen und einen Weg zu finden, der weiter nach oben führte. Die Türen ließen sich dabei nicht selten nur schwer öffnen oder kreischten herzzerreißend in ihren rostigen Angeln. Überall dahinter lag staubige Dunkelheit oder es gab nur uralte Lichtquellen, deren milchiger Schein alles unheimlich aussehen ließ.  
Cookie trat vorsichtig in die Schatten hinter einer Tür, während Luigi die ihr direkt gegenüber mit aller Macht aufzerrte und dann zögernd stehen blieb. Bibbernd kaute er an den Fingern und hob erst einmal einen Fuß. Schön langsam. Heimlich sah er sich nach Mario um. Sein große Bruder hatte sich einmal mehr mutig und ohne zu zögern in den dunkelsten Gang begeben, der sich hier unten finden ließ. Vermutlich traf er dort auch auf ein paar Monster, die er gleich mal bezwingen würde, um dann die Rettung zu finden. Er war eben einfach der Beste.  
Nun konnte sich aber auch Luigi nicht mehr länger davor drücken, den Raum zu untersuchen, den er sich so übermütig ausgesucht hatte. Er klammerte sich an den Türrahmen und machte dann zwei vorsichtige Schritte in die brodelnde Düsternis dahinter. Metall klang unter seinen Sohlen, und etwas erbebte gespenstisch. Doch schon beim nächsten Schritt trat der Lulatsch ins Leere. Unter einem Aufschrei stürzte er die wenigen Stufen der kurzen Treppe hinunter, die in diesen Kellerraum hinabführten. Es platschte, als er in in dem Brackwasser landete, das am Fuße der Treppe den Raum geflutet hatte. Zum Glück stand es kaum fingerhoch.  
„Luigi, alles in Ordnung?“, hörte er, wie ihn eine bekannte Stimme von Oben rief. Im hellen Umriss der Tür bewegte sich ein schlanker Schatten.  
Der Arme stand rasch wieder auf und schüttelte sich die Brühe ein wenig aus den Hosenbeinen. Immerhin war es hier unten heiß, durch all die Lava im Krater. Da würde er schnell wieder trocknen. „Mir geht es gut“, rief er verlegen und rückte sich die Mütze zurecht. „Aber ein Ausgang ist hier auch nicht.“  
Als er wieder zurück nach Oben gelangt war, durfte er feststellen, dass auch Mario zurück war. Sein Gang hatte nur noch mehr Türen zu bieten gehabt, hinter denen leeren Räume lagen und hatte irgendwann an einer zerfressenen Wand geendet. In Cookies Haaren und auf ihrer Brille kleben Spinnweben und Staubflusen. Deshalb suchten die Vier einfach weiter, öffneten jede Tür, betraten jeden Gang. Sogar eine der Treppen gingen sie ein Stück weit nach oben. Aber nur, bis die rostigen Stufen begannen unter ihren Schritten zu zerbröseln wie mürbe Kekse. Endlich, nach Stunden wie den Freunden erschien, blieb nur noch ein letzter Gang. Hier leuchteten noch zwei Glühbirnen und erweckten die Schatten alter Schilder und weiterer Kisten zu unheimlichen Leben. Sein Ende verlor sich irgendwo in der Düsternis weiter hinten.  
„Ich gehe voran, seid vorsichtig“, bestimmte Mario, ganz so wie er es gewohnt war und niemand seiner Begleiter widersprach ihm dabei.  
Luigi ließ Cookie sogar den Vortritt, damit die sich sicher hinter seinen großen Bruder ducken konnte, falls es nötig wäre, während er die Nachhut bildete. Auch wenn er das ständige Gefühl hatte, unzählige Augen würde auf seinem Rücken ruhen. Immer wieder warf er nervöse Blicke zurück und konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. Doch der Gang blieb leer und friedlich. Keine Türen gingen davon ab, nur Rohre zogen sich an den Wänden hinauf zur Decke. Manche aus Metall, manche aus Glas und hatten vor Ewigkeiten womöglich einmal irgendwelche Flüssigkeiten transportiert. Jetzt waren sie leer und schweigend, wie alles hier.   
Glitzerstern schwebte nervös immer weiter voraus und endlich, kurz vor der hinteren Wand, durfte sie etwas entdecken. „Mario, ich habe was gefunden“, rief sie die Anderen herbei und flirrte aufgeregt im Kreis herum.  
Tatsächlich, direkt gegenüber des Sterngeistes war eine kleine, vergitterte Tür in die Wand eingelassen. Das Gitter hatte zwei Flügel und dahinter lag eine schmale Kabine, die in einen tiefen Schacht eingelassen worden war.  
„Ein Aufzug“, freute sich Mario und rüttelte an der Gittertür, um zu sehen, ob er die nicht auf bekäme. „Damit sollten wir doch ein Stück weit kommen.“  
Gemeinsam mit Luigi gelang es ihm sogar das Gitter zu öffnen, indem sie kräftig in verschiedene Richtungen daran zogen. Kreischend und schleifend öffnete sich die Tür. Die Kabine dahinter war uralt, sah aber so aus, als könnte sie die Vier noch tragen. Ein blinder Spiegel hing an der hinteren Wand und die Knöpfe leuchteten nicht mehr, einer davon fehlte ganz.  
„Meinst du der funktioniert noch?“, fragte der Sterngeist vorsichtig und betrachtete den Aufzug misstrauisch. „Es ist alles so schrecklich alt.“  
Der rote Held zuckte die Schultern und konnte sich noch nicht ganz überwinden die Knöpfe zu drücken. Wenn er alleine gewesen wäre, hätte er das sofort gewagt. Ausgerechnet Luigi war es, der sich über seine Schulter beugte, um ihm die Entscheidung abzunehmen. Seine Finger zitterten auch nur ganz wenig.  
Dröhnend erwachte die Mechanik zum leben, Stahlseile knallten, ein Motor heulte. Es stank nach altem Öl mit verbranntem Staub und beunruhigende Qualmwölkchen krochen von irgendwoher heran. Doch der Fahrstuhl regte sich kein Stück. Dann verstummte das Getöse wieder, die Lichter erloschen kurz ganz und gar. Mit klopfendem Herzen floh die Truppe wieder hinaus auf den alten Flur.  
„Er ist wohl doch kaputt. Aber vielleicht können wir ihn irgendwie reparieren“, meinte der Sterngeist vorsichtig und umschwirrte die Brüder dabei hoffnungsvoll. Die hatten doch schon ganz Anderes wieder hinbekommen.  
„Wir können es uns ja mal ansehen“, meinte Mario, auch wenn er nicht so recht wusste, wie er herausfinden sollte, was diesem Ding fehlte.  
„Ich glaube die Mechanik ist hier drunter“, meldete sich da die Lockige zu Wort, die neben dem Fahrstuhl vor der Wand hockte.  
Eine Eisenplatte, die einmal mit vier Schrauben befestigt gewesen war, hing nur noch schräg über einer rechteckigen Öffnung aus der einige Drähte hervorblitzten. Leider erwies sich die Platte als recht hartnäckig. Die letzten Schrauben waren völlig festgerostet. Der kleine Bruder war es schließlich, der die rettende Idee hatte. Er schlug einmal kräftig mit seinem brandneuen Hammer zu. Die Eisenplatte fiel klirrend zu Boden und gab damit endlich das Wirrwarr aus Drähten, Rollen und Riemen frei, das sich hinter ihr verbarg. Der Rost hatten den Boden des kleine Hohlraums zerfressen und dicke Wollmäuse klebten zwischen den Bolzen und Riemen. Manche der Flusen kokelten noch sachte vor sich hin, was auch den verbrannten Gestank erklärte. Doch die Zeit hatte hier weniger an den Drähten gefressen als gefürchtet und mit ein wenig Öl würden alles wieder runder laufen. Doch leider klaffte zwischen den feinen Zahnrädern eine breite Lücke. Eines davon war von seiner Achse gebrochen und lag nun zwischen den Wollmäusen.  
Mario sammelte mit ernster Miene die drei Stücke ein und setzte sie kurz zusammen, um sich die Größe anzusehen. „Wir müssten es ersetzen“, meinte er nachdenklich und strich sich durch den Schnauzbart.  
Blieb nur noch die Frage, wo sie in alles in der Welt so plötzlich ein Zahnrad hernehmen sollten. Gerümpel stand hier in diesem merkwürdigen Keller zwar genügend herum, aber es würde sehr viel Zeit kosten alles nach einem so kleinen Ding zu durchsuchen. Zudem wurde die Hitze der Lava, die ja immer noch weit unten blubberte, langsam aber sicher zur Qual. Cookies Wasserflasche aus dem Winzwald war längst ausgetrunken und alle schwitzen heftig in ihren langen Hosen und Pullovern.  
„Äh, Mario, hör mal“, machte da Luigi auf sich aufmerksam und tippe seinem Bruder vorsichtig auf den Rücken. „In einem der Räume, in dem ich gesucht habe, war wohl mal eine Werkstatt. Da standen Kartons mit einer Menge Papierrollen und flache Holzkisten in denen Schrauben und solchen Sachen waren. Genau habe ich das nicht gesehen, es war zu dunkel, aber da finden wir vielleicht auch ein Zahnrad.“ Verlegen verstummte er, denn eigentlich hatte er gar nicht richtig in diesem Raum nachgesehen. Nur einen kurzen Blick hinein geworfen. Die alten Regale und vor allem der umgekippte, verlassene Stuhl hatten in der Finsternis so gruselig ausgesehen. Aber an diese Berge voll alter Ersatzteile konnte der kleine Bruder sich trotzdem ganz genau erinnern. Er tapste voraus und winkte die Anderen hektisch ihm zu folgen. Hoffentlich konnte er sich noch an die richtige Tür erinnern.  
Doch Mario, der Sterngeist und auch Cookie folgten Luigi ohne einen Moment zu zögern. Auf dem Flur musste der dann doch noch innehalten und nachdenken, schwitzend und die Fäuste nervös aneinander gepresst. Auf gut Glück trat er durch eine der Türen. Diesmal freute er sich über den Anblick des verwaisten Stuhles, umgeben von dieser seltsamen, toten Werkstatt. Es brauchte viele ungeduldige Versuche am Schalter, um der Lichtröhre unter der Decke einen schwachen Schein zu entlocken. Doch immerhin erhellte sie den Raum dann mäßig, der gar nicht so klein war, wie er ausgesehen hatte. Hohe Regale zogen sich die Metallwände entlang, bis sie in der Dunkelheit im hinteren Bereich verschwanden. Allesamt waren sie vollgestopft mit Kartons voll zusammengerollter Papierbahnen oder flachen Kisten, in denen allerhand Ersatzteile lagerten. Die saubere Beschriftung der dazugehörigen Schilder war längst vergilbt und verblichen. Gemeinsam machten die Vier sich daran, alles zu durchsuchen. Es polterte und staubte, Schrauben klirrten zu Boden und Glitzerstern verschwand immer wieder in Kisten auf den obersten Regal. Sie konnte als Einzige bis ganz hinauf.  
Neugierig entrollte Cookie eine der langen Papierbahnen, die vor ihr kreuz und quer in einem Karton steckten. Recht lieblos waren sie hineingestopft worden. „Dass sind ja Konstruktionspläne und Blaupausen“, staunte sie dabei und sah sich noch weitere an. „Für Luftschiffe, ein Schildkröten-U-Boot, fliegende Festungen und...“, sie legte den Kopf schief und zog die Nase kraus, „einen mechanischen Clown?“  
Eine bekannte Fratze blickte Mario und Luigi von dem vergilbten Plan entgegen, als sie sich nach der Verwirrten umdrehten. Die Brüder schmunzelten in sich hinein und nahmen sich sogar die Zeit Cookie die Sache zu erklären, während sie weiter wühlten. Endlich, als sie alle völlig eingestaubt waren und Mario immer wieder Kugellagerkugeln aus seinen Schuhen schüttelte, die ihm sein Bruder versehentlich in den Kragen gekippt hatte, fanden sie in einer der Kisten lauter Zahnräder. Sie waren vom Alter schon ganz schwarz angelaufen, sahen aber sonst noch einwandfrei aus. Kurzerhand nahmen sie alle mit, dazu eine Dose Sprühschmiere, die zwischen den Regalbrettern überdauert hatte. Mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen und sicherem Blick hatten Mario und Luigi das passende Zahnrad bald gefunden und in die alte Aufzugmechanik montiert. Dazu ein bisschen Öl.  
„Auf ein Neues“, schlug der Sterngeist vor und atmete nervös tief durch. Das musste einfach klappen.  
Ein weiteres Mal betrat die Truppe die Aufzugkabine und Mario drückte erneut den obersten Knopf. Die Riemen schnurrten, die Zahnräder drehten sich. Die Kabine machte einen heftigen Sprung, unter dem den Passagieren das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Mario veranlasste er sogar dazu nach allen zu haschen, als müsste er sie festhalten. Dann, fast widerspenstig, begann der Aufzug in die Höhe zu schweben. Hinein in einen Schacht aus tiefer Dunkelheit, um die Freunde wohin auch immer zu bringen. Erster Stock, was für eine harmlose Bezeichnung.


	10. Heimlich

Heimlich

Die Dunkelheit hielt an und war nur deshalb zu ertragen, weil sich die Truppe ein wenig näher zusammendrängte, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht ganz alleine waren. Ruckelnd und hopsend, fuhr der Aufzug immer weiter. Irgendwann kam ein Geräusch auf, das so klang, als würde jemand in regelmäßigen Abständen mit einem Hammer auf Metall schlagen. Es krachte und nach einigen Momenten schossen jedesmal auch kleine Erschütterungen durch Schacht und Kabine. Das Getöse wurde immer lauter und bald erzitterten die Wände unter heftigen Beben und die Gitter der Tür sangen im Takt. Doch selbst, als der Fahrstuhl endlich hielt, blieb es so dunkel wie bisher. Nichts regte sich.  
„Wo sind wir?“, fragte Glitzerstern ganz vorsichtig und versprühte ängstlich ein paar helle Funken. „Ist er jetzt etwa doch steckengeblieben?“  
Cookie und den Brüdern schlug bei diesen Worten das Herz bis zum Hals, doch sie versuchten so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Mario zog an der Gittertür und war erstaunt wie leicht diese sich öffnen ließ. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als ein weiteres Krachen die Kabine erschütterte und rote, schmale Linien mitten in der Dunkelheit vor ihm aufblitzten. Er rieb sich nachdenklich den Schnauzer und tastete nach der Wand vor ihm. Tatsächlich, hier fühlte es sich anders an, er spürte Holzbretter und Nagelköpfe, die hineingetrieben worden waren. Ihnen versperrte keine Wand den Weg, sondern nur ein paar schwere Kisten. Mit seinem gesamten Gewicht lehnte sich der rote Held gegen die Kistenwand und schob aus Leibeskräften. Doch sie waren offenbar voll beladen und damit viel zu schwer. Sie rührten sich kein Stück. „Luigi.“ Mehr Worte brauchte der kleine Bruder gar nicht.  
„Geht aus dem Weg“, meinte Mario zu Cookie und Glitzerstern, als er sich den Hammer auf die Schulter schwang und sich breitbeinig neben Luigi aufstellte, der auch schon die Waffe in der Hand wog. Gemeinsam holten sie aus.  
Die beiden Angesprochenen duckten sich in die hinterste Ecke der Kabine und zogen die Köpfe ein. Schon Momente später stürzten die Kisten lärmend um und rotgelbes, flackerndes Licht flutete in die Kabine. Es blendete Brüder, Glitzerstern und Cookie, die sich doch gerade erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Der Geruch von Schwarzpulver und Hitze, der nun auf sie einstürzte, verschlug ihnen einen Moment den Atem und ließ die Vier husten. Der Sterngeist floh davor sogar zurück in die Sicherheit von Marios Tasche. Mit tränenden Augen gingen die Brüder vor, um sich einmal umzusehen, dicht gefolgt von Cookie, die nicht glauben konnte, was sie da zu Gesicht bekam. Sie standen auf einer schmalen Balustrade aus dem gleichen, rostigen Gitterboden, wie er auch schon im Keller gewesen war. Ein niedriges Geländer begrenzte die Balustrade und auch hier lag der Staub. Die umgestürzten Kisten, die ihnen den Weg versperrt hatten, waren alt und morsch. Schimmel nistete in vielen der Bretter.  
Die Lockige packte schlagartig ein heftiger Schwindel und ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen und schweißfeuchten Händen klammerte sie sich an das Geländer. Ihre Beine waren weich wie Pudding und ihr Magen rebellierte. Doch sie wehrte sich mit aller Macht dagegen. Das ging schon, so schlimm war es doch gar nicht, da gab es Schlimmeres, redete Cookie sich ein. Es war nur einfach ein wenig unerwartet gekommen. Die Lockige atmete tief durch und versuchte nicht auf die kalte Furcht zu achten. Zumindest musste sich Cookie jetzt nicht mehr fragen, weshalb sie nach dem Krach, den sie gemacht hatten, nicht längst von Bowsers Schergen umzingelt waren. Dieses Geräusch war vermutlich das Leiseste hier in diesem Moloch gewesen, der sich unter ihren Füßen ausbreitete. Sie gesellte sich noch recht steif und eckig zu Mario und Luigi, die staunend am Rand der Balustrade knieten und in die Tiefe starrten.  
Dort unten stampften riesige, stählerne Maschinen in unermüdlichem Takt. Bolzen hoben und senkten sich dampfend und endlos lange Fließbänder rollten und rollten. Hohe Kräne hoben Lasten voller Kisten oder Paletten voller Fässer aus Stahl und Holz hierhin und dorthin. In zahllosen Gitterkäfigen warteten Greifarme und Kanonen auf Gebrauch oder schwarze, leere Hülsen darauf, mit dem Schwarzpulver befüllt zu werden, das hier in riesigen Tanks lagerte. An der Decke entlang zog sich ein Transportband, an dem kleine Gondeln hingen, die mit Werkzeugen, Ersatzteilen und Ähnlichem beladen waren. Einige der Ladungsgüter grinsten mit verdächtig bekannten Gesichtern scheinbar zu den Brüdern hinunter  
Weit hinten, sauber abgetrennt von der Maschinerie, zogen sich lange Laufbahnen dahin, die vor Wänden endeten, die mit Zielscheiben aller Größe bemalt waren. Große, freie Flächen, auf denen Hindernisse aller Art aufgestellt worden waren, breiteten sich aus. Röhren, Blöcke, Schluchten oder Pappkameraden aus Stahl, die sich urplötzlich aus dem Boden erhoben, waren scheinbar sinnlos in den Feldern aufgestellt worden. Hier entdeckten die Vier auch die ersten lebenden Geschöpfe in Bowsers Festung. So fern man in diesem Fall davon sprechen konnten.  
Bob-Ombs, einzelne und militärisch in langen Reihen, marschierten auf die Zielscheiben zu oder rannten flinkbeinig durch das Hindernisfeld. Mit zischenden Lunten stürzten sie sich dabei auf ihre auserwählten Gegner und explodierten rotglühend in einer kleinen Qualmwolke. Der Geruch nach verbrannten Schwarzpulver, der hier allgegenwärtig war, wurde noch eine Spur deutlicher. Angetrieben wurden die lebenden Bomben dabei von den befehlenden Stimmen einiger Sniffits, die am Feldrand standen und wild gestikulierten. Es war eine wahre Kakophonie aus Lauten und Rufen, die sich bald in die Ohren setzte und sie verstopfte.  
„Was ist das hier nur?“, fragte Glitzerstern, die sich von der Neugier doch wieder hatte hervorlocken lassen und schrie selbst ganz unwillkürlich. „Sieht aus wie eine Fabrik für Bob-Ombs und Kugel-Willis."  
Mario nickte mit grimmigem Blick und Luigi spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. „Und das Trainingsgelände“, brummte er und sah erbleichend dabei zu, wie ein Pappkamerad in Stücke gerissen wurde, der seinem Bruder doch verdächtig ähnlich sah.   
„Na immerhin sollten wir uns bei diesem Lärm leicht an allen vorbeischleichen können“, meinte die Gesandte der Sterne. Sie schwebte ein Stück in den mächtigen Raum hinein und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Da unten ist eine Tür.“  
Die drei Übrigen folgten ihrem Blick und entdeckten die große Flügeltür in der Wand ganz links von ihnen. Sie stand weit offen und es herrschte dort ein reges Kommen und gehen. Bob-Ombs und Sniffits, darunter auch einige Shy Guys, gingen hinein und hinaus, rollten Kugel-Willi-Kanonen heran oder fuhren auf kleinen Fahrzeugen, an die eine Reihe Loren angehängt waren. Es würde ziemlich schwierig werden sich an all den Schergen ungesehen vorbei zu stehlen. Und selbst Mario und Luigi waren nicht stark genug, um sich mit einer ganzen Halle voll expoldierfreudiger Gegner anzulegen.  
„Da kommen wir ja nie lebend durch“, seufzte Luigi und zog den Kopf vorsichtshalber wieder hinter das Geländer zurück. Da stieg er doch lieber zurück in den klappernden Fahrstuhl.  
„Dafür ist dort fast niemand“, rief Marios Stimme die Vier zusammen. Er kauerte auf der Anderen Seite der Balustrade und deutete in den hinteren Teil des Raumes.  
Die übrigen Freunde umringen ihn und folgten seiner deutenden Hand. In einem Winkel, so versteckt, dass man sie kaum entdecken konnte, war eine weitere Tür. Viel kleiner, unauffällig auf halber Höhe der Wand und nur durch eine schmale Treppe zu erreichen. ‚Nur für befugte Schergen‘ stand auf dem Glas zu lesen. Dahinter lag ein steiler Gang, der weiter nach oben führte. Soviel konnte die Truppe entdecken, als ein einziger Sniffit die Glastür aufzog, um dahinter zu verschwinden. Es war immer noch ein Risiko, doch ein deutlich Kleineres als der Haupteingang. Die Freunde nickten sich zu und machten sich auf den Weg. Obwohl hier ein ohrenbetäubendes Getöse herrschte, schlichen sie auf der schmalen Balustrade vorsichtig dahin. Luigi erschien es, als würde jeder seiner Schritte die Explosionen und das Stampfen unter ihm mit Leichtigkeit übertönen und er umklammerte seine Mütze immer fester. Er starrte auf Marios Rücken, der mit sicheren Schritten vor ihm ging und fühlte sich in seiner Nähe gleich ein wenig aufgehobener. Sein großer Bruder würde schon auf ihn aufpassen, das hatte er immer.  
Es war ein mühevoller Weg, der sich vor Mario, Luigi und Cookie auftat und forderte bald all ihr Geschick und ihre Kräfte. Die Balustrade endete immer wieder einfach so und die Truppe musste auf andere Wege ausweichen. Sie kletterten an Maschengittern entlang wie Fliegen, rutschten abschüssige Stahlträger herunter oder sprangen von einem Metallwürfel zum nächsten, die aus den Wänden ragten. Mario und Luigi mussten dabei immer wieder auf Cookie warten, die oft einfach langsamer wurde und manches mal sogar stocksteif stehen blieb. Ihr Gesicht nahm dann die Farbe von saurer Milch an und ihre grünen Augen schienen ihr aus dem Kopf zu springen. Über die Abgründe schaffte sie es nur mit viel gutem Zureden und der Hilfe beider Brüder. Doch jedesmal, wenn einer davon sie darauf ansprechen wollte, lächelte sie das alles einfach fort und ging rasch weiter. Trotzdem behielt der große Bruder sie im Blick. Die Ebenen, die sie auf ihrem Weg nach unten erreichen mussten, wurden immer schmaler und die Abgründe dazwischen dafür breiter. Oft verstellten Kisten und Fässer die direkten Wege und mussten umgangen oder mutig überklettert werden. Metallpfosten wichen nur gezielten Hammerschlägen und manchmal musste damit sogar eine Eisenplatte zurechtgebogen werden, ehe man sie betreten konnte. Einmal sahen sich Mario, Luigi und Cookie sogar dazu gezwungen sich an eine der Gondeln zu hängen, die über ihren Köpfen schwebten. Sie ließen sich damit ein Stück weit tragen, fest aneinandergeklammert. Es kostete fast noch mehr Mut ihr Gefährt auch wieder loszulassen, um sich auf eine wackelnde Treppe fallen zu lassen. Müde und zerschlagen standen sie endlich vor dem letzten Hindernis, das sich ihnen vor der rettenden Tür noch in den Weg stellte. Eine lange Wand zog sich an dem Abgrund entlang, den sie noch überwinden mussten. Der Grat, der sich ihnen dabei als einziger Weg anbot, war kaum ein Fuß breit und alles schwankte leicht unter den Erschütterungen. Einen Moment hielten die Freunde inne, um noch einmal Atem und Kräfte zu schöpfen.  
Cookie sah die beiden Brüder an, ihr Herz raste und ihre Hände waren schweißnass. Bisher hatten Mario und Luigi noch nichts bemerkt und ihr waren all die Sprünge und sogar die Klettereinlagen gelungen. Doch jetzt wusste sie wirklich nicht mehr, wie sie diesen Weg vor sich schaffen sollte. Vielleicht musste sie jetzt gestehen.  
Da machten sich der große Bruder, dicht gefolgt von Luigi, auch schon auf den Weg. Sie pressten die Rücken gegen die kalten Metallwände und schoben sich dann seitwärts Stück für Stück voran. Cookie hatte ihre Möglichkeit verpasst. Sie würgte die Übelkeit hinunter und schmiegte sich ebenfalls an die kalte Wand. Sie durfte nur einfach nicht runtersehen und immer nur an den nächsten Schritt denken. Langsam aber stetig krochen die Drei so über den Abgrund bis die Tür nur noch einen beherzten Satz von ihnen entfernt war.  
Die Lockige hatte sich mittlerweile an die Erschütterungen und das ständigen Knallen und Krachen um sie herum gewöhnt. Dennoch schluckte sie bitter, als sie einen Blick in die Tiefe unter ihr warf. Sie mochte solche hohen Höhen nicht. Es sein denn von der Sicherheit einer Lakituwolke aus. Schwitzend lehnte Cookie ihren Kopf einen Moment an die Wand und atmete tief durch. Gleich, gleich konnte sie wieder weitergehen. Mario und Luigi sollten sie auf keine Fall auch noch von hier retten müssen und bisher hatte sie doch auch alles geschafft. Wie auch immer, ihr Herz schien seit Stunden wild zu rasen. Ein heißer Luftzug ließ die Haare von Cookies Zopf aufwirbeln und brachte den Geruch nach Hitze und Gefahr mit sich. Ein bedrohlicher Laut schwoll immer weiter an, der den Brüdern leider viel zu vertraut war. Es brauchte Glitzersterns warnendes Geschrei gar nicht, um sie herumfahren zu lassen. Als Mario, Luigi und Cookie erkannten, was sich ihnen da von hinten näherte, war es bereits zu spät.  
Der verirrte Bonsai-Bill zerriss die Wand, an der sie sich entlang schoben, wie Papier und schlug unter Gedonner in eine Ecke der Halle ein. Die Freunde wurden einfach auseinandergesprengt und in verschiedene Richtungen davongeschleudert.  
Den Brüdern gelang es gerade noch sich mit einem hastigen Sprung auf eine der schwankenden Plattformen zu retten, die an Ketten unter der Decke der Halle baumelten. Sie stürzten schmerzhaft übereinander und Mario konnte in letztem Moment Luigis Arm packen, ehe sein kleiner Bruder über die gegenüberliegende Kante kugelte. Eine der Gondeln über ihren Köpfen stürzte hinunter und überschüttete sie mit ihrer Ladung. Seufzend und verwirrt hielten die Helden sich die dröhnenden Köpfe. Als sie Cookies Schrei hörten, rappelte die beiden sich schnell wieder auf und sahen sich hektisch um. Die Lockige hatte ähnliches Glück, wie Mario und Luigi. Rücklings stürzte sie in eine große Kiste Schwarzpulver, die in einem der Gitterkäfige am Grund der Halle zum Gebrauch vorbereitet worden war. Das grobe Pulver staube heftig, als sie darin landete und die ganze Kiste kippte krachend zur Seite. Eine dichte Wolke aus schwarzem Staub erhob sich und verschluckte Käfig und Maschinerie vollkommen. Marios Herz machte einen erschreckten Satz.  
„Cookie“, schrie Luigi an seiner Seite und ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, um über den Rand der Plattform in die Staubwolke nach unten starren zu können. Nur nach und nach legte sich die Schwärze wieder und gab die Sicht auf einen zerschlagenen Käfig und die Überreste der Kiste frei. Nach Ewigkeiten, wie den Brüdern schien, erhob sich auch endlich ein wirrer Lockenkopf aus all dem Chaos.  
„Cookie, ist alles in Ordnung? Bleib wo du bist, wir holen dich“, schrie Mario ziemlich sinnlos hinunter. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien die ihn aber doch wahrgenommen zu haben. Denn sie winkte ihnen beruhigend zu, wankte aber doch recht benommen durch das schwarze Pulvermeer um sie herum. Springend und rennend, hasteten der große und der kleine Bruder eine kleine Treppe hinunter, wobei ihre Schritte laut dröhnten. Dennoch schenkte ihnen niemand Beachtung.  
Sämtliche Sniffits, Bob-Ombs und Shy Guys rannten panisch durcheinander, wichen aufgeschreckt zischenden Kugel-Willis aus oder versammelten sich um den Bonsai Bill, der noch immer dampfend in der Wand steckte. Noch war er nicht explodiert und auch den Schergen schien viel daran zu liegen, dass es auch dabei blieb.  
Die Brüder gelangten völlig unbehelligt am Gitterkäfig an, aus dem auch etwas Schwarzpulver bis in die Halle gerutscht war. Ihre Schritte knirschten darin und die Käfigtür öffnete sich nur widerspenstig, als der rote Held sie aufriss. Cookie wandte sich offenbar erleichtert zu ihnen um, als sie das Quietschen der Tür und die Stiefel der Brüder hörte.  
„Mario, Luigi. Da seid ihr ja. Geht es euch gut?“, fragte sie völlig aufgeregt und schüttelte sich noch mehr des schwarzen Pulvers aus dem Zopf. Sie hatte sich das Gesicht notdürftig abgewischt, aber noch immer versteckten sich die meisten ihrer Sommersprossen unter dunklem Puder. Sie stolperte ein paar Schritte auf Mario zu, der sie besorgt schon jetzt von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtete, ob sie sich nicht doch verletzt hätte. Doch Cookie lachte nur erleichtert auf und drückte jeden der Brüder kurz an sich.  
Luigi rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf und scharrte mit dem Fuß einige Linien und Bögen in das Schwarzpulver. Der Held des Pilzkönigriches rückte sich fahrig die Mütze zurecht und wandte sich rasch ab, um seine Aufmerksamkeit den Schergen und dem Bonsai-Bill zuzuwenden.  
Der baumelte jetzt an einem Kran und hatte ein rundes, gezacktes Loch in der Wand hinterlassen. Gerade stieß er noch einmal eine fast wütende Dampfwolke aus und die Bob-Ombs und Sniffits um ihn herum warfen sich gleichzeitig zu Boden.  
„Wir sollten verschwinden“, entschied der große Bruder und strich sich durch den Schnauzbart.  
„Guter Vorschlag, ich traue der ganzen Sache hier nicht“, meinte Glitzterstern nur und zog sich vorsichtshalber schon einmal wirbelnd in die Hosentasche der Latzhose zurück.   
Wie einfach es doch war Stufen zu steigen. Trotzdem schnauften Mario, Luigi und Cookie, als sie endlich das obere Ende der Treppe erreicht hatten und einen letzten Blick in die Halle warfen. Das riesige Geschoss wurde abtransportiert, in erstaunlichem Schneckentempo, während sich die übrigen Schergen so weit wie möglich zurückzogen.  
Dann drücken sich die Freunde selbst durch die kleine Tür und missachteten dabei frech die Aufschrift. In dem schmalen, steilen Gang, dem sie nun folgten, trafen sie zu ihrer Erleichterung nur wenige Gegner und die waren schnell ausgeschaltet, ehe sie Alarm schlagen konnten. Auch die Lampen brannten hier hell und zuverlässig und man sah wohin man trat.  
Auf halber Höhe erschütterte eine krachende Explosion die Wände und ließ die Lampen tanzen. Offenbar hatte es der Bonsai-Bill doch noch geschafft seinen Zweck zu erfüllen.  
„Oooh“, seufzte Luigi, als er daran dachte, dass sie immer noch dort unten sein könnten und zog sich die Mütze tiefer übers Gesicht. Sein Bruder tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Schulter während ihm Cookie eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Er nickte und ging weiter.  
Ihr Weg endete vor einer weiteren Tür, deren Aufschrift den Suchenden verriet, dass es ihnen gelungen war ein weiteres Stockwerk zu erreichen. Ein Grund zur Freude, aber nur einen Moment lang.


	11. Durch die Festung

Durch die Festung

„Schergenquartiere“, las die Gesandte der Sterne vor, was noch dort stand und schüttelte sich besorgt. „Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt.“  
Da sie aber doch keine Wahl hatten, schoben die Vier die Tür so wenig wie möglich auf und zwängten sich durch den Spalt. Als alle hindurch waren, fanden sie sich in einem Flur wieder, von dem viele Türen abgingen. Schilder hingen daneben an den Wänden und verrieten, was sich in den Räumen befand. Überall hörte man Stimmen, Schritte von Schuhen oder Eisenstiefeln, Geschwirre von Flügeln aller Art und Schatten huschten überall an den Wänden entlang. Immerhin trieb sich niemand direkt auf dem schmalen Flur herum. Der meiste Lärm kam aus dem Raum direkt ihnen gegenüber.  
„Kantine. Benehmt euch. Keine Essensschlachten“, bemerkte Mario, der sich das Schild angesehen hatte und betrachtete die Tür eingehend. Offenbar war gerade Essenszeit, was ihm nur Recht war. Wenn sie sich beeilten, konnten sie möglichst unbemerkt auch hier durchkommen.  
Er winkte der kleinen Truppe und stapfte voran mit eiligen Schritten. Der Flur ließ zunächst nur einen Weg nach Rechts, vorbei an weiteren Türen. Immer, wenn fremde Schritte aufkamen oder das allgegenwärtige Stimmengewirr anschwoll, blieb der rote Held stehen. Alle gemeinsam drängen sie sich dann an die Wände oder verbargen sich hinter Ecken. Oft hatten die Freunde Glück, die Schergen bemerkten sie nicht und gingen einfach ihren Aufgaben nach. Nur dann und wann liefen sie einem Koopa, einem Fly Guy oder anderen von Bowsers Dienern in die Arme. Besonders gefährlich waren dabei die Hammerbrüder, die ihre Waffen gut gezielt nach ihnen warfen. Mario und Luigi kümmerten sich auch um diese gefährlichen Situationen und meisterten sie geschickt. Müde, aber noch unbehelligt, erreichten die Eindringlinge endlich ein Ende des Flures. Ein halbrunder, gemauerter Schacht zog sich dort bis in die Decke hinein und eine Plattform stand bereit, um in diesem hinauf und hinab zu schweben. Ein langes Schild gab Auskunft.  
„Erdgeschoss: Bombentestgelände und Trainingspacours. Vorsicht Explosionen“, las Cookie nervös vor was dort stand. „Erster Stock: Schergenquartiere. Nur für ergebene Untergebene. Zweiter Stock: Thronsaal. Hier hat nur Einer was zu sagen. Dritter Stock: Privatgemächer. Nur für Koopa-Könige und Koopalinge. Vierter Stock: Speisesaal. Lasst futtern. Dach: Dachterrasse. Romantischer Ausblick.“  
Glitzerstern erhob sich aus der Tasche von Marios Latzhose und zog funkelnde Schleifen um die Köpfe von Mario, Luigi und Cookie. „Na endlich, jetzt wissen wir zumindest wo wir hinmüssen und diese Plattform bringt uns offenbar sogar direkt ans Ziel“, freute sie sich und schwebte voraus.  
Dieser Aufzug sah doch schon bedeutend vertrauenserweckender aus, als der im vergessenen Keller des Koopa-Königs. Außerdem kannten die Brüder sich mit diesen schwebenden Ebenen bestens aus. Luigi sah das auch so, weshalb er sogar den Mut fand, als erster einen Fuß darauf zu setzen. Fröhlich winkte er seinen großen Bruder und die Lockige heran.  
„Wohin, bitte?“, fragte eine hallende Stimme da.  
„Ähm, zweiter Stock“, übernahm auch diesmal der Sterngeist und sah sich unbehaglich um. Hoffentlich hatte diese Plattform nur eine Stimme und keine Augen.  
„Code eingeben“, forderte die Stimme da leider und in der Wand schwang eine Klappe über einem Eingabefeld auf.  
Der große Bruder sah sich fragend unter seinen Freunden um, bekam von allen Seiten aber nur ein hilfloses Schulterzucken. Ratlos verließen sie die Plattform vorsichtshalber.  
„Vielleicht finden wir ja in einem der Zimmer was. Ein Scherge wird den Code ja wohl bei sich haben und ihn rausrücken“, schlug Luigi zögerlich vor. Dabei grauste es ihm jetzt schon davor einfach in all diese Räume zu gehen, in denen hinter jeder Ecke allerhand Monster lauern konnte.  
Doch natürlich nickte sein großer Bruder. Mario konnte man eben mit gar nichts Angst machen. Und natürlich würde Luigi ihm auch dabei helfen. Etwas niedergeschlagen und missmutig machte die Truppe kehrt und trabte den ganzen Gang zurück, den sie doch eben so mühevoll durchschlichen hatten. Zum Glück waren da zumindest die Schilder, die Auskunft gaben welche Räume sie vor sich hatten. In einer Besenkammer zu suchen wäre nicht sonderlich vielversprechend gewesen.  
„Schlafräume. Schnarchen verboten“, zitierte Cookie, die neugierig das erste Schild ansah.   
„Trainingssaal. Schwitzen oder kneifen“, trug der große Bruder vor.  
„Hier sind... Puh“, seufzte Luigi, statt vorzulesen und zog den Kopf wieder zurück. Würgend wedelte er sich mit der Hand vor der Nase herum und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Da drin will ich nicht suchen.“  
Damit hatte er mehr gesagt, als nötig war. Sterngeist und Lockige kicherten mitleidig über seinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Bibliothek. Pssst, Mund halten!“, gab Glitzerstern zum Besten, nur zwei Türen weiter. „Das klingt doch noch am besten, gehen wir rein.“  
Mario, Luigi, Glitzerstern und Cookie betraten den stillen Raum und fanden auf den ersten Blick nichts als Bücher, die recht lieblos in die Regale gestopft waren und eine Menge Unordnung. Dennoch verteilten sie sich und suchten erfolglos zwischen den Regalen und den langen Lesebänken. Sogar einige herumliegende Wälzer durchblätterten die Freunde. Dann kehrten sie in auf den Flur zurück. Sie entdeckten noch einige Räume, in denen womöglich etwas zu finden sein könnte, mussten aber jedem einzelnen mit leeren Händen wieder den Rücken zuwenden. Notizen gab es reichlich, egal wohin die Brüder und Cookie sich wandten, aber nichts, was einen Hinweis auf den korrekten Code gegeben hätte. Fast waren Mario, Luigi, Glitzerstern und Cookie wieder an den letzte Räumen der Schergenquartiere angelangt, als sie eine Tür entdeckten, hinter der Düsternis und ein seltsamer Geruch hervorquoll.  
„Labor. Wagt euch ja nicht rein!“, las die Gesandte der Sterne vom Schild ab und sah an der zweiflügeligen Tür hinauf. „Vielleicht ja hier.“ Auffordernd schwirrte sie vor Mario herum, der auch schon die behandschuhten Hände nach dem Türgriff ausstreckte.  
„Nein, nein, da drin ist nichts“, erklang da eine heißere, zittrige Stimme in seinem Rücken.  
Allerdings war es diesmal nicht Luigi gewesen, der da gesprochen hatte, der stand noch immer neben Glitzerstern und rieb sich nachdenklich die Nase.  
Mario drehte sich um. Hinter ihm war Cookie ein paar Schritte zurück gewichen und ganz bleich im Gesicht. Als er die Hände nach ihr ausstreckte, um sie zu beruhigen, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Da drin gibt es nur Trauer und Verzweiflung.“ Die Lockige umschlang ihren Oberkörper mit den Armen und sah ganz abwesend aus.  
Der rote Held machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu und Luigi berührte ihre Hand so sachte er es sich traute. Beide waren sie zutiefst besorgt über dieses seltsame Verhalten. Cookies Angst war so greifbar.  
„Cookie?“, fragte auch Glitzerstern ganz leise und schwebte nahe vor deren Gesicht.  
Damit riss sie diese offenbar aus ihren Gedanken, denn die zuckte zusammen und blinzelte dann unter einem mühevollen Lächeln. „Ich meine, das ist ein Labor, da wird man wohl kaum dumm genug sein wichtige Notizen einfach rumliegen zu lassen.“ Mit diesen Worten eilte die Lockige weiter den Gang entlang, wie um den Brüdern und dem Sterngeist keine Gelegenheit zu geben, doch noch das Labor zu betreten.  
Mario war sich bei dem was Cookie gesagt hatte nicht so sicher und sah ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher, während sein Bruder erleichtert und besorgt zugleich war.  
„Na schön, wenn sie meint.“ Die Gesandte der Sterne huschte in die Latzhose zurück und die Drei ließen es damit einfach mal auf sich beruhen. Auch wenn sich ihnen Fragen aufdrängten.  
Als Mario und Luigi der Lockigen folgten, fanden sie diese vor einer der Türen, die noch nicht genauer untersucht waren. Sie stand reglos da und hatte ein Ohr an das Glas gedrückt, aus dem hier oben alle Türen waren. ‚Duschen. Schuhe ausziehen!‘, stand auf dem Schild an der Wand.  
„Psssst, hört euch das mal an“, wisperte Cookie und deutete den Heranschleichenden leise zu sein.  
Neugierig geworden pressten auch Mario und Luigi ihre Ohren an das Glas und lauschten gebannt. Zunächst hörten sie nur das Plätschern von Wasser auf Fließen und etwas, das wie eine Wurzelbürste klang. Doch dann hob eine Stimme schief zu singen an, die das alles übertönte. „1 und 3, da macht mich froh, als Unglückszahl gilts anderswo“, dröhnte jemand gut gelaunt. „9 und 2, das lässt mich kalt, denn Kamek ist genauso alt.“ Nasse Schritte tapsten umher und das Wasser wurde quietschend wieder abgedreht, nun konnte man den Gesang noch besser hören. „0 und 6, das find ich toll, so rund wie ich, ganz wundervoll.“ Schon nach einem Moment der Ruhe fing der Sänger das kleine Liedchen von neuem an.  
„Der kreischt ja, als würde er sich kochen, statt baden“, murrte Luigi und zog eine Grimasse.  
Glitzerstern zischte ihn dafür ungeduldig an, damit er weiterhin leise war, während Mario über die Worte seines kleinen Bruders schmunzelte. „Du hast ja Recht, kleiner Bruder, aber ich denke es geht nicht darum wie er singt, sondern was er da singt. Meinst du das könnte der Zahlencode für die Plattform sein?“  
Die letzten Worte galten Cookie, die ihnen gegenüber stand und noch immer lauschend den Kopf geneigt hatte. Sie nickte zustimmend und schob sich die Brille wieder höher. „Gumbas reimen häufig, wenn sie sich etwas Wichtiges merken müssen. Mit Gedichten haben sie sich auch immer daran erinnert, womit man mich besser nicht füttert, als ich noch klein war“, wisperte sie.  
Die Brüder sahen sich an, nickten dann aber. Wenn hier jemand über das seltsame Verhalten der Gumbas Bescheid wusste, dann Cookie, die mitten unter ihnen lebte. Zusammen beugten sie sich noch einmal vor, um dem Gumbageträller weiterhin zu lauschen. Es war wirklich leicht zu merken. Nur einige Minuten später standen sie wieder auf der schwebenden Ebene zusammengedrängt und warteten mit klopfendem Herzen auf die Stimme. Diese ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und forderte erneut zur Eingabe des Codes auf.   
Der rote Held wandte sich der kleinen Zifferntafel zu und zögerte nur einen Moment. „Dann mal los“, brummte er. „139206.“ Jedesmal piepte die Tafel und als der große Bruder den Bestätigungsknopf drückte, flackerte die Zahlenreihe kurz auf und verschwand dann. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, in der vier Herzen aufgeregt klopften.  
„Code korrekt. Zweiter Stock“, meinte die Stimme da zur Erleichterung aller und die Plattform setzte sich surrend in Bewegung.  
Es war nur eine kurze Strecke, die sie durch die Röhre hinauf glitt. Dann wich sie zurück und vor den Freunden öffnete sich ein Raum, den die Brüder gut kannten. Es war ein Säulengang, der aus mächtigen, schwarzen Steinquadern gemauert war. Die breiten Säulen erhoben sich weit in die Düsternis über ihren Köpfen und stützten eine geschwungene Decke, die sich den Blicken fast entzog. Flackernde Feuer brannten in prächtigen Eisenlampen an den Wänden oder in Feuerkörben, die zwischen den Säulen hingen. Lebensgroße Portraits grimmig dreinblickender Koopas säumten die Wände und starrten bedrohlich auf die Eindringlinge hinab. Ein roter Teppich zog sich über einen blitzblank geputzten Fußboden bis vor eine riesige Tür. Sie bestand aus zwei Flügeln, die sicherlich dramatisch aufschwingen konnten und war aus Eisen geschlagen. Feuerrot und mit langen Dornen bewehrt, die sich jedem Eindringling drohend entgegenreckten. Über der Pforte war das gleiche Wappen eingelassen, das auch unten im Keller auf einer Kiste geprangt hatte. Nur zeigte es hier den erwachsenen Bowser, mit dramatisch aufgerissenem Schlund. Die Schritte von Mario, Luigi und Cookie klangen gespenstisch einsam, als sie auf diese Pforte zutraten, hinter der jemand wartete, dem eigentlich keiner von ihnen begegnen wollte. Und noch immer wusste niemand, wie sie vom Koopa-König bekommen sollten, was sie brauchten.  
Mario spürte die Blicke der Anderen in seinem Rücken und versuchte so zu wirken, als würden ihn keine Zweifel plagen, als wüsste er genau was er hier tat. Doch eigentlich fühlte er sich verloren und fast hilflos. Sie alle erwarteten den rettenden Einfall von ihm, das war ihm schmerzlich bewusst.  
Bevor sie eintraten, hielten die Vier noch einmal inne. Wie immer wussten die Brüder nicht genau was sie hinter dieser Tür wohl erwartete, außer dem Koopa-König selbst natürlich. Der hatte doch immer wieder irgendwelche Tricks im Ärmel gehabt, scharte nach wie vor seine Koopalinge um sich und konnte jederzeit auf die Magie Kameks zurückgreifen. Luigi knabberte schon wieder an seinen Fingern und versuchte seine Knie nicht allzu sehr bibbern zu lassen. Womöglich lauerte Bowser mal nicht mit Hinterhältigkeiten auf sie, wenn sie jetzt überraschend auftauchten.  
„Thronsaal. Schergen werden angehalten auf Knien herein zu rutschen“, brach Cookies Stimme das angespannte Schweigen. „Dem ist das Königsein aber mächtig zu Kopf gestiegen.“ Wieder sah sie so nachdenklich drein wie unten beim Labor und ihre Miene war ungewohnt finster. Doch nur einen Augenblick lang. Dann trat sie an die Seite der Brüder, drückte beiden ermutigend die Schultern und lächelte weich.  
Mario und Luigi nickten sich zu, die Fäuste entschlossen geballt und zogen dann die Tür auf, die langsam und lautlos aufschwang, so wie die Helden es kannten. Die kochende Dunkelheit dahinter roch nach Kampf und Lava. Alles wie immer.


	12. Bowser

Bowser

Der Thronsaal wurde von vielen Fackeln und einem prächtigen Kronleuchter erhellt, der genau in der Mitte des ovalen Raumes von der Decke hing. Auch hier gab es viele Säulen und unzählige Sockel auf denen steinerne Büsten standen, die alle nur ein Gesicht darstellten. Bowser, wohin man auch sah, überlegen grinsend oder in heroischer Haltung, als hätte er den Sieg längst errungen, von dem er schon so lange träumte. Einige der Büsten hatten feurige Überraschungen zu bieten, wie Mario und Luigi sehr genau wussten. Am Ende des Raumes, erhöht auf einem Podest und durch einige Stufen zu erreichen, stand der Thron des Koopa-Königs. Es war ein grässliches Möbel aus goldenem Stahl mit dicken Nieten und karmesinrotem Sitzpolster. An der Seite der geschwungenen Lehne und den Armstützen ragten Dornen hervor und schimmerten im Licht der vielen Kerzen. Ein leerer Käfig hing neben diesem Sitz von der Decke und in kleinen Gruben rechts und links vom Eingang blubberten Lavatümpel. Der Boden konnte zu einer Brücke eingezogen werden, die man eigentlich zunächst glücklich überwinden musste, wenn man zu Thron und Käfig gelangen wollte. Doch heute war es einfach nur ein Saal und erstaunlich leer. Keine Schergen, kein König, im Grunde überhaupt kein lebendes Wesen schien sich hier aufzuhalten.  
Trotzdem blieben die Brüder aufmerksam und schulterten sogar vorsichtshalber ihre Hämmer, als sie in den Saal eintraten. Sie drehten sich um die eigene Achsen, ließen die Schatten zwischen den Säulen nicht aus den Augen und sahen sich manches mal sogar nach oben um. Von dort war auch schon viel zu oft eine unschöne Überraschung über sie hergefallen. Glitzterstern saß dabei sicher in Marios Hosentaschen, womit der sich um den Sterngeist keine Sorgen mehr machen musste. Wenn es bei Cookie nur auch so einfach gewesen wäre. Mario und Luigi hielten sich dicht bei ihr, bereit sie vor allem zu schützen was kommen sollte. Doch nichts regte sich, kein Hinterhalt offenbarte sich, keine versteckten Feinde stürzten sich auf sie. Sie wurden nicht einmal angerufen, wie man es eigentlich hätte erwarten können. Viel zu schnell und viel zu einfach durchquerten die Freunde den großen Saal und gelangten am Thron an. Hier stimmte doch etwas ganz und gar nicht.  
Mario und Luigi stellten sich Rücken an Rücken hin und ließen unruhig und misstrauisch die Blicke schweifen. Dabei entdecken sie etwas, das bisher unbemerkt geblieben war. Direkt vor dem Thron, am unteren Ende der Treppe, hatte jemand eine besonders scheußliche Statue aufgestellt, die sie bisher noch nicht kannten. Bowser in Lebensgröße, die Arme siegreich in den Himmel erhoben, als würde er von dort etwas wunderbares empfangen. Luigi legte den Kopf schief und auch sein großer Bruder rieb sich den Schnauzer. Etwas an dieser Statue wirkte allerdings seltsam. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis es den Brüdern bewusst wurde und sofort fuhr ihnen der Schreck in die Glieder. Die Statue war aus Kristall. Aus silberschwarzem, funkelndem Kristall in dessen Oberfläche allen Regenbogenfarben spielten. Dazu Bowsers Gesicht, das vor Angst und Schreck entsetzlich verzerrt auf eine Stelle zu seinen Füßen starrte. Die Brüder sprangen zurück und sahen sich entsetzt an.  
„Mario!“, rief da eine krähende Stimme von oben und ließ den Angesprochenen herumfahren.   
Auch Cookie streckte den Kopf hinter der Statue hervor, die sie neugierig umrundet hatte, um sie zu betrachten.  
„Ich wusste, dass du herkommst, um es zu Ende zu bringen, du Feigling. Da habe ich gewartet“, fauchte die Stimme weiter und das Geräusch eines Propellers hub an.  
Die beiden Brüder umklammerten ihre Hämmer wieder fester und starrten in die Höhe zwischen die Säulen. Ein seltsames Gefährt stieß von dort auf sie herab, das zuvor freundliche Gesicht nun zu einer zornigen Fratze verzogen. Ein kleiner Koopa saß in dem Flugvehikel und hantierte geschickt an den Schaltern und Hebeln vor sich, um es zu steuern.   
Cookie erkannte in dem Ding den mechanischen Clown von den Blaupausen im Keller. Dazu war er also gut. Noch mehr aber erstaunte sie der junge Koopa, der darin saß. Sicherlich war sie ihm noch niemals zuvor begegnet, doch sie kannte sein Gesicht so gut, viel zu gut. Mit zitternden Händen klammerte sie sich an die Statue, die sie noch immer verbarg. Unmöglich.  
Bowser jr. schwirrte um die Köpfe der Erzfeinde seines Vaters herum und deutet mit anklagendem Finger auf die Statue, als er sich Mario und Luigi langsam und in sicherem Abstand, gegenüberstellte. „Ich werde dir heimzahlen, was du mit Papa gemacht hast“, keifte der junge Prinz und schüttelte die geballten Fäuste in Richtung des Helden. Also doch, Mario und Luigi stießen über diese Erkenntnis fast erschreckt die Luft aus. Dies war kein echter Kristall, sondern Bowser persönlich.  
Es flirrte leise, als Glitzerstern sich aus Marios Hosentasche erhob und an der Kristallskulptur emporschwebte, die doch so viel mehr war. „Das ist Bowser? Oh nein. Das muss Lord Pyrit gewesen sein, er ist uns zuvor gekommen!“, rief sie verzweifelt und schüttelte sich bekümmert. Aufgebracht leuchtend, schwirrte sie wieder zu Mario und Luigi hinunter und zappelte zornig mit den Beinen. „Das heißt er muss von Noskitus Worten erfahren haben, aber wie ist das möglich?“ Sie tobte vor Zorn und Verzweiflung. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war in Kristall eingesperrt.  
„Tu nicht so unschuldig, Glühwürmchen. Ihr wisst doch ganz genau was passiert ist und freut euch bestimmt darüber, ihr Fieslinge“, zischte Bowser jr. in seiner Clownkutsche und hieb zornig auf deren Rand.  
„Glühwürmchen? Was fällt dir ein?!?“, tobte Glitzerstern und funkelte den jungen Koopa mit tödlichen Blicken an.  
Luigi kratzte sich am Kopf und zuckte die Schultern, der rote Held ließ den Hammer sinken und schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Wir haben damit nichts...“, hub er an, um sich und seine Truppe zu verteidigen, kam aber nicht weit.  
„Lüg nicht, wer sollte denn sonst etwas davon haben? Ich werde dich jetzt verhauen und dann musst du mir verraten, wie ich Papa da wieder da raus bekomme, damit er es dir selber den Rest geben kann“, fauchte ihn Bowser jr. an und winkte mitten in den Raum hinein.  
Türen sprangen auf, Fallklappen im Boden öffneten sich und an den Säulen rutschen Schatten hinab. Gestalten strömten herbei und umringten Mario und Luigi, die nur noch rasch ihre Hämmer heben konnten.  
Bowser jr. stieg aus seiner Clownkutsche und reihte sich in die vollständige Truppe der Koopalinge ein, die sich nun allesamt hier zusammengefunden hatten. Bedrohlich fletschten sie ihre Zähne und schwangen die Zauberstäbe.  
Bei diesem Anblick gelang es Cookie endlich wieder sich zu regen. Mit jagendem Herzen sprang sie hinter dem hervor, was einmal der Koopa-König gewesen war und drängte sich kurzerhand zu den Brüdern vor. Auch diesmal würde sie sich wieder aus den Kämpfen raushalten müssen, wollte aber nicht einfach unnütz in der Gegend herumstehen. Angespannt vergrub sie ihre Finger im Heilebeutel und fühlte die beruhigende Anwesenheit der Trankfläschchen.  
Der Sohn des Koopa-Königs sah sie einen Moment abschätzig an. „Eure Hexe wird euch auch nichts nützen, nun bezahlt ihr.“  
Er schnippte mit den Klauen und die Helden des Pilzkönigreiches sahen sich einer Übermacht von gleich acht starken Koopas gegenüber. Einen Moment starrten sich die Kontrahenten an, dann stürzten die Koopas schreiend auf die Brüder los. Diesen blieb nur ihre Werkzeuge zu schwingen und zu hoffen. Doch bevor Hämmer und Zauberstäbe, Panzer und Schuhe aufeinander treffen konnten, zerriss ein befehlender Schrei die Luft.  
„Aufhören, augenblicklich!“ Eine dichte Wolke aus Magie, bunte Ringe, Dreiecke und Quadrate, schoss unter die Kämpfenden und ließ sie alle einen Moment erstarren. Dann wurden die Rivalen nach hinten fortgestoßen, jeder zurück auf seine Seite.  
Als Bowser jr. die Koopalinge, Mario und Luigi sich wieder regen konnten, rappelten sie sich auf und starrten den Magiekoopa an, der sich gerade auf seinem Besen in ihrer Mitte herabließ.  
„Seid ihr verrückt geworden, oder wollt ihr Eurer Glitzrigkeit etwa noch den Rest geben?“, schalt Kamek aufgebracht und wedelte fassungslos mit seinem Händen über den Kopf herum. „Nur ein verirrter Angriff, ein versehentlicher Schlag und König Bowser zerbricht in Stücke.“  
Wie um ihn zu schützen, schwebte der Magiekoopa vor seinen König, um dort wachend Stellung zu beziehen. Der funkelte noch immer bunt im Kerzenlicht.  
An das was Kamek da sagte, hatte offenbar wirklich niemand gedacht, wie man dem bedrückten Schweigen, das nun herrschte, entnehmen konnte. Zauberstäbe und Hämmer wurden eilig wieder weggesteckt und lieber zornige Blicke ausgetauscht.  
Mario und Luigi blieben so angespannt wie zuvor, vor allem da Kamek sich nun dem großen Bruder zuwandte. Cookie war verschwunden, untergetaucht in der versammelten Menge.  
„Aber mit einem hat der jung Prinz recht. Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, solltest du den Zauber brechen, dem du unserem König auf den Hals hast hetzen lassen“, verlangte der Magiekoopa.  
Wieder blieb Mario nur übrig fast hilflos den Kopf zu schütteln. Sein kleiner Bruder drängte sich bibbernd vor Sorge näher an ihn, um Mario irgendwie zu schützen.  
„Wir haben damit nichts zu schaffen, begreift das doch endlich. Das war Lord Pyrit, der auch schon im Pilzkönigreich für Ärger gesorgt hat, nicht Mario", fuhr die Gesandte der Sterne wild auf und wirbelte blinkend über die Köpfe der Versammelten, um ihren guten Freund zu verteidigen. Fast herausfordernd schwirrte sie Kamek vor dem Schnabel herum.  
Der wirkte nach diesen Worten erstaunlich irritiert und klammerte sich unschlüssig an den Stiel seines Besens. „Dann habt ihr uns diesen Lord und seinen Zauber also nicht geschickt?“, fragte er fahrig.  
Mario und Luigi schüttelten einheitlich den Kopf und hoben beschwörend die Hände. Der Koopa-König war wirklich ein lästiger Gegner und sehr häufig eine Plage, aber zu solchen Mitteln würden die beiden Helden niemals greifen.  
„Im Gegenteil, wir sind hier, um den Kristalllord aufzuhalten. Dazu brauchen wir aber...“, schalt die Gesandte der Sterne weiter und hielt dann zögerlich inne. „Dafür brauchen wir etwas von Bowser.“  
Kamek schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf und sank ein wenig tiefer, um von seinem Besen absteigen zu können. Er wirkte bedrückt. „Wie entsetzlich.“  
Betretenes, sogar kummervolles auf der Seite der Koopalinge, Schweigen herrschte bis Bowser jr. vortrat und mit dem Fuß aufstampfte. „Kamek, ich will, dass du sie dazu bringst meinen Papa zu befreien. Jetzt gleich, mach schon!!“, brüllte er trotzig und hätte den Magiekoopa am liebsten an den Schultern gerüttelt. Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Der Sohn des Koopa-Königs wurde ganz bleich sah erst an seinem reglosen Vater hoch und starrte dann den großen Bruder verzweifelt an. „Das könnt ihr auch nicht, oder?“  
Mario blieb nur bedauernd den Kopf zu schüttelte und betreten den Blick zu senken.  
„Dann muss Papa also für immer so bleiben?“, schluchzte Bowser jr. auf und klammerte sich verzweifelt an den glitzernden Fuß seines Vaters. „Und wer zeigt mir jetzt wie man Königreiche erobert, Prinzessinnen entführt und mit fiesen Fallen all seine Gegner erledigt? Mein armer Papa.“ Schniefend kauerte Junior sich zusammen, den Anderen verschämt den Stachelpanzer zugewandt, während er verhalten schluchzte.  
Nur einen Augenblick später fing auch Lemmy an zu heulen wie ein Kettenhund und Wendy ließ sich von ihrem Bruder Ludwig in die Arme nehmen. Morton ballte die Faust und zerschlug in hilfloser Wut eine der scheußlichen Büsten. Er störte sich nicht einmal daran, dass ihm ein paar Stücke davon gegen den Schädel knallten.  
Glitzerstern, Mario und Luigi fühlten sich plötzlich schrecklich fehl am Platz und zum ersten Mal wie freche Eindringlinge. Diesmal hatte diese seltsame Familie ja nicht einmal etwas angestellt. Cookies Herz wurde schwer beim Anblick des schluchzenden Koopas zu den Füßen der Statue. Der Kleine war zwar ein größenwahnsinniger, hinterhältiger, verzogener Bengel und somit vermutlich der ganze Stolz Bowsers. Doch in diesem Moment war er einfach ein Kind, das fürchtete seinen Vater verloren zu haben.  
„Nun nun, mein Prinz, kein Grund derart die Fassung zu verlieren“, ergriff Kamek dann endlich wieder das Wort und erhob sich mit seinem Besen in die Luft, um von dort stolz auf alle herabblicken zu können. „Dank meiner Genialität gibt es doch noch eine Hoffnung für unseren armen König.“ Gewichtig wedelte er mit dem Zauberstab und genoss einen Moment lang die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. „Es ist mir gelungen in alten Schriften ein Rezept für ein Heilmittel von außergewöhnlicher Macht ausfindig zu machen. Es wird nur in zwei Büchern überhaupt erwähnt und soll in der Lage sein jedwedes Statusproblem zu heilen und zwar sofort und dabei auch noch die volle Kraft wiederherstellen.“  
Bowser jr. zog die Nase hoch und stapfte in die Mitte des Thronsaales zurück, eine besonders finstere Miene aufgesetzt, um seinen schwachen Augenblick von gerade wieder vergessen zu machen. „Schwätz nicht, sag mir lieber wo wir das Mittel finden und dann hol es her, Alterchen“, befahl er besonders beleidigend.  
Doch der Magiekoopa war so etwas vom Vater des Juniors zur Genüge gewohnt und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Das war sein großer Moment, den würde ihm niemand verderben. „Dies ist leider nicht ganz einfach, mein hoher Prinz. Die Zutaten, die ich dafür benötige sind alles andere als leicht zu beschaffen und zudem noch einzigartig. Dabei handelt es sich um den Felshonig aus der Karmesinwüste, das Zwölfflusswasser aus Sprudeltal und...“ Kamek hielt einen Moment grübelnd inne.  
„Die Mondblume vom Gipfel der Sturmklippen“, half eine unbekannte, raue Stimme aus, die gleich darauf verächtlich schnaubte. „Pah. Legenden.“  
Der Magiekoopa blähte die Backen und sah sich hektisch im Thronsaal um. Er wollte den frechen Redner ausfindig machen und scharf zurechtweisen, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. „Achja, du Besserwisser?“, keifte er daher in den Raum und wedelte mit den Armen. Schwungvoll stieß er zu Mario und Luigi herab und funkelte kurzerhand diese zornig an. „Dann können wir ja von Glück reden, dass wir hier die Schnauzbärte bei uns haben. Sie haben nämlich die überaus lästige Angewohnheit jede Legende aufzuspüren und für sich zu nutzen, um die genialen Pläne seiner Bowserheit zu zerschlagen.“ Er lachte meckernd und hieb Mario die Mütze übers Gesicht. „Es wird Zeit, dass sie mit diesem Talent etwas Brauchbares anstellen.“  
Nun herrschte wieder das Schweigen im Saal und man sah Kamek an, dass er an den nächsten Worten lieber erstickt wäre, als sie tatsächlich hervor zu bringen. „Ich mache dir ein Angebot, Mario.“ Kamek spie den Namen geradezu aus. „Ihr besorgt mir die Zutaten, damit ich ein Heilmittel für unseren König herstellen kann. Dafür trage ich dann Sorge, dass König Bowser sich euer dämliches Anliegen anhört, statt euch auf der Stelle zu zertreten“  
Die Gesandte der Sterne schnaubte, Mario rückte sich knurrend die Mütze zurecht und Luigi schluckte schwer. Das war kein Angebot, sondern eine Unverschämtheit. Doch leider hatte die Truppe gar keine andere Wahl, wenn sie das Pilzkönigreich retten wollten.  
„Einverstanden“, stimmte Mario also zu, den Blick fest auf den Magiekoopa gerichtet. Einen Moment packte den großen Bruder eine wirre, alte Furcht. Doch als sich Luigi fest, und so unendlich treu wie immer, an seinen Arm klammerte und auch Glitzerstern um seinen Kopf schwebte, wusste er, dass sie ihn trotzdem nicht alleine lassen würden. Ebenso wie Cookie, die aus dem Schatten zu ihm gehuscht war, um ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Sie hatte die Kapuze hochgeschlagen. Die Spannung im Saal ließ deutlich nach, dennoch zogen sich die Koopalinge und die Schergen, die sich mittlerweile um die Truppe geschart hatten, nur zögerlich zurück.Kamek und Mario starrten sich noch immer feindselig an. Keiner wollte dem Anderen den Rücken zuwenden.  
„Was steht ihr hier noch herum? Ich habe keine Lust ewig zu warten. Fangt mit dem Felshonig an, er befindet sich angeblich in einem alten Heiligtum in der Karmesinwüste. Findet es“, keifte der Magiekoopa da und komplimentierte die Freunde damit hinaus.  
Mit diesem Abschiedsworten machten die Vier sich auf den Weg die Festung schon wieder zu verlassen. Dabei war es so mühevoll gewesen überhaupt erst hierher zu kommen. Immerhin durften sie diesmal den Haupteingang nehmen und mussten nicht wieder Wände entlang kriechen und sich klapprigen Fahrstühlen anvertrauen. Doch kaum waren Mario, Luigi, Glitzerstern und Cookie ein paar Schritte über den roten Läufer gegangen, rief Kamek sie nochmals zurück.   
„Nehmt das mit, ich hoffe ihr Holzköpfe habt nicht vergessen wie man damit umgeht“, krähte der und warf Luigi achtlos einen grünen Koopapanzer zu.  
Der Lulatsch wurde davon heftig am Kopf getroffen und auf seine Kehrseite geworfen, ehe es ihm gelang den Panzer aufzufangen. „Auauauauau.“ Ganz schwindelig saß Luigi einen Moment auf dem Teppich und starrte dieses unerwartete Geschenk an. Als der die Hand seines Bruders auf seiner Schulter spürte und dessen besorgte, zornige Miene sah, nickte er und schob sich den Panzer grummelnd unter die Mütze.  
Kein einziger Scherge stellte sich in ihnen in den Weg und alle Fallen schwiegen, als die Freunde die Festung verließen, leere Hallen durchwandelten in denen nur Fackeln brannten und Treppenfluchten im Kreis herum hinuntergingen. Ein beunruhigtes Schweigen hatte von den Vier Besitz ergriffen und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Mario dachte daran, dass es womöglich besser gewesen wäre, Bowser so zu lassen wie er war. Dann könnte er immerhin der Prinzessin nicht mehr gefährlich werden und sein eigenes Leben würde um einiges friedlicher. Manchmal war es einfach leid ein Held zu sein. Außerdem musste er seinen kleinen Bruder dann nicht mehr in irgendwelche Gefahren mitzerren.  
Luigi unterdessen dachte daran was die Wüste und all die anderen unheimlichen Orte, die Kamek genannt hatte, wohl an Gefahren und Herausforderungen brachte. Er ahnte schon was und wer sich ihnen in den Weg stellen könnte, aber so genau konnte man das ja nicht wissen. Die Furcht griff schon wieder nach ihm, doch dann sah er sich nach seinem großen Bruder um. Mario war immer dicht an seiner Seite und so lange das so blieb, war das mit der Angst auch nicht so schlimm.  
Das mächtige Eingangstor schwang fast lautlos vor Mario, Luigi, Glitzerstern und Cookie auf, als sie darauf zutraten und sie verließen die Festung völlig unbehelligt, was die Brüder gar nicht gewohnt waren.  
Vor ihnen erstreckte sich nun Darkland, das Königreich Bowsers, das in seiner Trostlosigkeit doch auch eine wilde Schönheit besaß. Die Festung lag auf einer schwarzen Insel aus Vulkangestein, die sich inmitten des gewaltigen Kraters erhob, der sich hier auftat. Die Nebengebäude waren auf kleineren Inseln errichten worden, die ringsherum aufragten und durch Brücken mit der Festung verbunden waren. Teils bestanden diese aus natürlichem Stein und wurden von Stahlkonstruktionen dort ergänzt, wo der Felsen fehlte. Tief unten brodelte kochend die Lava, tauchte alles in rötlichen Schein und strich mit heißen Winden über Gesicht und Hände. Blasen erblühten auf der Lava wie Blumen und zerplatzten zäh und spritzend. Über dieser Wildheit brodelte der Himmel voller violetter Wolken, in denen grünliche Blitze zuckten und ein fernes Donnergrollen vermischte sich mit dem Zischen der feurigen Glut in der Tiefe. Erst, wenn sie dieses Land hinter sich gebracht hätten, würden sie die Karmesinwüste erreichen, die nun schon ein zweites Mal ihr Ziel war.  
Mario rückte sich die Mütze zurecht und ahnte, wie die übrigen Drei auch, dass dies wohl noch der leichteste Weg sein würde, der nun vor ihnen lag. Er hob einen Fuß, als Cookie von hinten heran gestapft kam und die Hände hob.  
„Moment mal, Moment“, fuhr sie heftiger auf, als beabsichtigt und starrte die Brüder nacheinander fragend an. „Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe. Wir machen uns wirklich gerade auf den Weg, um Bowser, euren erklärten Erzfeind, zu retten, statt ihm eine drauf zu geben, damit der uns im Gegenzug dann dabei hilft das Pilzkönigreich zu schützen, statt es rücksichtslos an sich zu reißen?“, wollte sie fassungslos wissen.  
Einige Augenblicke lang blubberte nur die Lava und sogar die Gesandte der Sterne steckte den Kopf aus Marios Tasche, um einen betretenen Blick mit den Brüdern tauschen zu können. „Naja, das trifft es ganz gut“, meinte sie dann kleinlaut, während Mario und Luigi bekräftigend nickten.  
Zu ihrem Erstaunen nickte die Lockige nur und strich sich die Kapuze wieder zurück. „Bei allen Sternen... Wir SIND verrückt geworden“, meinte sie ruhig. „Völlig verrückt.“  
Sie schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und stapfte voraus, Brüder und Sterngeist doch recht überrumpelt zurücklassend. Doch das trübte ihre Entschlossenheit nicht und so machten sie den ersten Schritt.  
Die Vier marschierten durch Dunkelheit und Asche, den Staub an den Schuhen und den verbrannten Geruch in der Nase. Manchmal musste sie über feurige Gruben setzten, aber immerhin stellte sich ihnen niemand in den Weg, wie es sonst der Fall war. Deshalb schwand die Trostlosigkeit um sie herum auch bald schon, die dunklen Wolken wichen einem blauen Himmel und vor Mario, Luigi und Cookie breitete sich eine weite Wüste aus. Der Sand so tiefrot, wie ihr Name es erahnen ließ und wie bewachsen von hohen Felsnadeln aus rotgoldenem Gestein, die sich wie schlanke Türme aus der Gleichförmigkeit erhoben. Schon hier hörte man das Singen des Windes und spürte die Hitze der Sonne, die erbarmungslos auf den Sand hinab brannte. Der Tag war schon alt und keiner der Vier wusste, ob es noch der Gleiche war, an dessen Morgen sie im Winzwald aufgebrochen waren. Das schien doch schon Jahre zurück zu liegen.


	13. Der erste Blick

Der erste Blick

„Das ist die Karmesinwüste? Die ist ja riesig“, brach Glitzersterns aufgebrachte Stimme die Stille und der Sterngeist stieg glitzernd in den blauen Himmel auf, um von dort fassungslos auf die weite Landschaft zu starren. „Das hat Kamek doch bestimmt gewusst und alles was er uns zu sagen hat ist ‚holt den Felshonig aus dem Heiligtum‘? Er hätte uns gern mehr darüber erzählen können, weiß aber vermutlich selber nichts. Von wegen ‚Genialität‘!“ Die Gesandte der Sterne flog, kochend vor Wut, ein paar flirrende Schleifen um Luigis Kopf, der zustimmend nickte.  
„Wir brauchen schon den ganze Monat, um hier die Zutat zu finden. Wie sollen wir da alle drei rechtzeitig auftreiben?“, seufzte er und ließ schon jetzt die Schultern hängen.  
„Du willst doch nicht etwa aufgeben?“, tobte Glitzerstern da und sprang auf der grünen Mütze herum, um den Lulatsch damit für seine Mutlosigkeit zu strafen.  
Dafür schüttelte Luigi ungeduldig die Faust in ihre Richtung und wünschte der Sterngeist würde ihn endlich mal in Ruhe lassen.  
Mario trat zu den Streithähnen, um ruhig für Ordnung zu sorgen. Es genügte vollkommen seinem Bruder die Hand auf den Rücken zu legen und dem aufgebrachten Sterngeist zuzunicken. „Wir werden den Felshonig schon finden, so ein Heiligtum ist doch sicher sehr auffällig.“  
Die Gesandte der Sterne seufzte schwermütig und nickte zustimmend, bevor sie sich ein Stück herabließ, um Luigi einen entschuldigenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie meinte es doch nicht so.  
Etwas klirrte vertraut zur Linken der Drei und als Mario sich danach umwandte, war da Cookie, natürlich. Sie schien damit beschäftigt ihren Heilebeutel durchzusehen und einige Fläschchen prüfend zu betrachten. Ihr Zopf hing ihr auch schon wieder frisch gebunden über der linken Schulter.  
Mario wurde das Herz seltsam schwer, doch es war an der Zeit. „Hör mal, Cookie“, hub er an und trat zu der, um ihr die Hand auf den Arm zu legen. „Du hast im Keller der Festung gesagt von hier aus fändest du den Weg zurück in den Winzwald.“  
Die Angesprochene hob erstaunt den Kopf, sah ihn auf aufgerissenen Augen an und nickte langsam.  
„Das ist gut. Eigentlich hättest du es ja verdient von uns persönlich nach Hause gebracht zu werden, damit du sicher dort ankommst, besonders nach all dem was du für uns getan hast. Aber uns bleibt keine Zeit“, erklärte Mario, auch wenn die Worte seltsam bitter in seinem Mund schmeckten. Auf keinen Fall durfte er Cookie noch weiter in Gefahr bringen.  
Inzwischen waren auch Luigi und Glitzerstern herangekommen, die beide ebenfalls ganz bedrückt aussahen. Das Schweigen der Wüste schien sich bis hierher ausgebreitet zu haben. Der kleine Bruder hielt die Fäuste zusammengepresst und ließ die Schultern hängen, nickte Marios Worten aber zu. Der Sterngeist setzte sich ein letztes Mal auf den Lockenschopf.   
Der rote Held sprach weiter, ehe ihn der Mut verließ. „Geh nach Hause, Cookie, da werden sich schon alle schreckliche Sorgen machen. Du musst nicht verrückt sein.“ Das Letzte brachte er mit eine Schmunzeln hervor und drückte der Lockigen noch einmal dankbar beide Arme. Dann ging er einfach, mit langen Schritten hinein in den roten Sand.  
„Mario hat Recht, du hast genug getan. Geh, bevor Markoop dich wirklich für immer wegsperrt", stimmte die Gesandte der Sterne da hastig zu und stupste zum Abschied sanft an Cookies sommersprossige Nase. Rüde wandte sie sich ab und flirrte davon.  
„Ooohhh. Wiedersehen“, schniefte Luigi, während seine Augen schon wieder voller Tränen standen und er winkte schweren Herzens. Dann drehte er sich um, folgte seinem großen Bruder in die Wüste und schluchzte dabei heimlich in seine Handschuhe.  
Brüder und Sterngeist waren schon ein Stück weit gegangen, als sie hastige Schritte hinter sich im Sand knirschen hörten. Nur einen Moment darauf spürte Mario schlanke Finger, die sein Handgelenk packten.  
„Und wenn ich aber verrückt sein will?“, fragte Cookies Stimme leise, aber heftig.  
Alle Drei drehten sich nach ihr um. Ihre Sommersprossen glühten vor Aufregung und ihre grünen Augen funkelten regelrecht. „Wenn ich jetzt nach Hause gehe, habe ich doch keine ruhige Minute mehr vor Sorge. Außerdem lasse ich Dinge nicht gerne unbeendet. Und ich dachte... vielleicht...“ Jetzt verließ die Lockige doch der Mut und sie verstummte ohne dabei ihren Griff zu lockern.  
Der große Bruder legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und konnte eine gewisse Freude nicht verleugnen. Auch wenn es falsch war. Aber andererseits würde es ein sehr beruhigendes Gefühl sein Cookie und ihren Heilebeutel immer in der Nähe zu wissen. Dazu ihre sanfte Ruhe, wenn es zu Notfällen kam. Cookie wusste dann immer was zu tun war. „Es wird gefährlich werden“, versuchte Mario noch ein letztes Mal sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
Doch die Lockige lächelte nur und schob sich die Brille wieder höher. „Eben drum.“  
Der große Bruder schmunzelte zurück und nickte dann zustimmend. Cookie strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette und Luigi sprang im roten Sand jauchzend auf und ab. „Jahuuu“, jubelte er und umarmte Cookie stürmisch. Als Luigi bemerkte, was er gerade tat, lief er feuerrot an.  
Doch sie lachte nur und drückte ihn ihrerseits herzlich.  
Glitzerstern hockte sich glücklich in die roten Locken und versprühte goldflirrende Funken. „Wunderbar, dann bin ich als Dame ja nicht ganz alleine mit den Beiden, das kann nämlich echt anstrengend werden."  
Dann betraten sie endlich die Wüste, zu Viert und das fühlte sich ganz richtig so an. Unschlüssig sahen sie sich um und keiner wusste so recht wo sie anfangen sollten. Es gab hier so unendlich viele Möglichkeiten ein Geheimnis zu verstecken und selbst, wenn sie besser wüssten wo es war, würden sie sicher nicht so leicht herankommen. Auch die Karmesinwüste würde ihnen etwas entgegenzusetzen haben. Niemand ließ sich gerne seine Rätsel entreißen.  
Zunächst aber war es Luigi, der vor dem Schatten des ersten Felsturmes Halt machte. Die Sonne stand schon recht tief und der dunkle Umriss war lang und schwarz. „Schau mal, Mario“, rief er seinen großen Bruder heran. „Da könntest du doch gut eine Nachricht schreiben.“  
Der rote Held griff unbewusst nach dem Tintenfässchen, das er noch immer mit sich herumtrug und fühlte dem Lulatsch gegenüber eine gewisse Dankbarkeit. Er konnte vor Luigi einfach nichts verbergen. Dennoch zögerte Mario, da er nicht wusste was er Peach berichten sollte. Womöglich würde er sie beunruhigen und das wollte er auf keinen Fall.   
Glitzerstern schwebte heran und nickte. „Luigi hat Recht. Prinzessin Peach sollte erfahren, dass es uns gut geht und was passiert ist. Auch wenn das nicht sehr schön ist."  
Also kniete der große Bruder sich in den Sand und begann ungelenk zu schreiben. Ein paar hastige Zeilen, die er so zuversichtlich wie möglich klingen ließ. Er wünschte die Prinzessin könnte ihm antworten, damit er ebenfalls wüsste, dass sie nach wie vor in Sicherheit war. Kaum hatte er den letzten Punkt gesetzt, glühten die Zeilen golden auf und versickerten in der Dunkelheit des Schattens. Cookie sog zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und schob sich die Brille höher, als sie dabei zusah. Natürlich, sie wusste ja noch gar nichts vom Geschenk des Lakitus. Die Gesandte der Sterne ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihr alles ausführlich zu erklären und Cookie war entsprechend beeindruckt.  
Doch als Mario sich erhob, um sich den Sand aus der Latzhose zu klopfen, ertappte er die Lockige dabei, wie sie mit einem schwermütigen Ausdruck zurück blickte. Dorthin wo ihre Wege sich getrennt hätten. Der große Bruder ahnte was in ihr vorging. „Willst du nicht auch eine Nachricht an den Winzwald schreiben? Dann wüssten sie dort immerhin wo du steckst, und dass es dir gut geht“, fragte er sie und hielt ihr einladend Schreibfeder und Tintenfass hin.  
Cookie sah ihn überrascht an. „Geht das denn?“  
„Bestimmt, Noskitu hat gesagt, wenn wir die Nachrichten mit der Nacht verschicken, erreicht sie ihr Ziel ganz sicher“, meinte Luigi da eifrig und nickte aufmunternd. Er mochte nicht, dass Cookie so traurig aussah.  
Diese nickte und schrieb schwungvoll ein paar gewundene Zeilen in den Schatten, die an den alten Koopa gerichtet waren. Danach fühlte sie sich doch bedeutend besser und drückte Mario dankbar die Hand, als sie ihm die Feder zurückgab.

***

Erstaunlich, wie schnell sich die Bewohner des Pilzkönigreiches und des Palastes auf dieses neue Leben eingestellt hatten, das sie nun bewältigen mussten. Das Chaos im Schloss war schon seit einiger Zeit beruhigt und man hatte sich zu einer kleinen Stadt zusammengefunden. Es wurde repariert was beschädigt war, Händler gaben ihre Waren her, die sie noch hatten retten können und es war sogar eine Krankenflügel eingerichtet in dem all diejenigen versorgt wurden, die noch mit den Folgen der bösartigen Eroberung zu kämpfen hatten. Doch selbst davon waren es immer weniger. Man sorgte füreinander und wäre die Angst und die fehlenden Familienmitglieder von so manchen nicht gewesen, hätte es schön und friedlich sein können.  
Prinzessin Peach stand in ihrem Thornsaal in dessen Mitte noch immer das verwünschte Siegel glitzerte. Sie starrte auf eines ihrer weiten Blumenbeete hinaus, das einst die herrlichsten Blüten hervorgebracht hatte. Jetzt war ein großer Teil davon aus kalten, harten Kristall, der trügerisch funkelte. Der Stein kam immer näher, mit jedem Tag und die Hoheit wusste nicht wie sie sich dagegen wehren konnte. Einen Monat, wie war es möglich, dass dieser Zeitraum so schnell verstrich? Wie so häufig in der letzten Zeit, flogen ihre Gedanken zu Mario. So oft hatte Peach schon auf ihn und seinen Mut hoffen müssen und niemals hatte er sie enttäuscht. Auch dieses Mal würde er das nicht tun, daran durfte sie niemals den Glauben verlieren.  
„Hoheit, Hoheit“, riss sie da eine aufgebrauchte Stimme aus ihren Gedanken und in ihrem Rücken stürzte ein kleiner Toad mit roten Punkten in den Saal. Er wedelte aufgeregt mit den Armen und schien den ganzen Weg gerannt zu sein, so außer Atem wie er war. „Es ist schrecklich. Alle verseuchten Toads sind aus der Stadt verschwunden und niemand hat gesehen wohin sie gegangen sind!“ Seine Stimme war kreischend und hallte von den Wänden wieder.  
Peach musste ihm erst die Hand auf den Kopf legen, damit er sich ein wenig beruhigte und nach Atem ringen konnte. Der Pilzkopf war noch nicht am Ende mit seinem Bericht. „Dafür soll der Lord aber im westlichen Teil der Stadt gesehen worden sein. Dort, wo der Park liegt in dem alles begonnen hat. Wir wissen nicht was er dort macht, aber es ist sicher nichts Gutes“, schnaufte der Kleine dann endlich und blickte mit ängstlichen Augen zu seiner Prinzessin auf.  
Diese spürte dieselbe Wut in sich aufsteigen, die sie überkam, wenn Bowser es mal wieder gar zu bunt trieb. Zornig blähte die Prinzessin die Backen auf. Ruckartig erhob sie sich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stapfte dann entschlossen los. Noch war sie die Herrscherin hier und was auch immer Lord Pyrit in ihrem Königreich trieb, sie war nicht einverstanden damit.  
Natürlich stellte Toadsworth sich ihr in den Weg, aufgeregt zeternd und mit dem Gehstock wedelnd. „Prinzessin, wo wollt Ihr hin?“, fragte er aufgebracht und wurde schon wieder ganz rot im Gesicht.  
„Ich rufe einen Eindringling zur Ordnung“, beschied Prinzessin Peach ihren Minister aber nur knapp und ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Mit gerafften Röcken marschierte sie durch die vollen Schlossgänge und hinaus in den Schlosspark, der nur noch zum Teil einer war. Die Wege in die Stadt waren noch frei und die würde Peach nehmen, komme was da wolle. Ihr treuer Minister folgte ihr, besorgt schimpfend über den Leichtsinn der Hoheit, aber dafür immer in deren Nähe, egal wohin sie ging.  
Der vertraute Weg führte durch die Wiesen und Gärten, die einst so schön lebendig gewesen waren. Jetzt glitzerten sie farbenprächtiger denn je, doch das Funkeln war kalt und tot. Die Schöne raffte unbehaglich die Röcke und wagte es nicht dem Stein näher zu kommen, als es unbedingt sein musste. Wenn sie dem Fluch nun auch zum Opfer fiel, würden die Toads vermutlich nicht mehr lange ausharren. Dennoch ging sie weiter, um zu unternehmen was sie konnte. Toadtown war verstummt und keine Geräusche des Lebens empfing die schöne Hoheit, als die ersten Häuser der kleinen Stadt am Horizont auftauchten. Das Rufen der Stimmen der Händler, das Lachen der Kinder und die vielfältigen Laute zahlreicher arbeitender Hände war einfach verschwunden. Ebenso wie die Bewohner der Häuser, die hier nun glitzerten.  
Peach sah sich um und ihr Herz wurde ganz schwer vor Kummer und Zorn, als sie zu Gesicht bekam, was Lord Pyrit und sein Fluch hier angestellt hatte. Es gab kein Leben mehr weit und breit. Jedes Haus, jede Straße, jede Blume in den kleinen Gärten, war verwandelt in diesen funkelnden Stein. Prachtvoll lagen sie nun in der Sonne und bemalten Prinzessin und Minister mit kunterbunten Flecken. Wunderschön, doch die Hoheit hatte diesen Anblick wahrlich zu hassen gelernt. Es was so falsch, einfach tot und falsch, die Schönheit täuschte Peach nicht mehr darüber hinweg. Mit klopfendem Herzen ging sie weiter den Pfad entlang, der sich vor ihren Füßen noch immer auftat. Sicherlich war auch das kein Zufall.  
Sogar der Brunnen in der Mitte des Stadtplatzes war erstarrt, seine Wasserfontänen waren mitten in der Luft zu Kristall geworden und funkelnde Edelsteine, statt Tropfen, kullerten träge an den gezackten Rändern hinunter. Sonst regte sich nichts. Doch zumindest herrschte hier nicht mehr das betäubende, unerträgliche Schweigen, das sonst von der ganzen Stadt Besitz ergriffen hatte. Von dort, wo der Park lag, drangen Stimmen und das Klopfen und Hämmern von Werkzeugen zu Prinzessin Peach, angeleitet von einer Stimme, die so scharf war wie der Kristall über den sie herrschte. Die Hoheit klammerte sich an die Falten ihres Kleides und sammelte noch einmal ihren Mut.  
„Prinzessin, ich bitte Euch, kehrt um und geht in die Sicherheit des Palastes zurück. Ich traue diesem bösartigen Kerl nicht“, flehte Toadsworth ein letztes Mal und stellte sich seiner Prinzessin verzweifelt in den Weg.  
Doch diese strich ihm nur mit der Hand über den Kopf und trat durch das niedrige Tor, mit dem der Park von der Stadt abgegrenzt wurde. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, als sie entschlossen durch die Hecken schritt und dort anlangte, wo alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Peach erblickte was dort vor sich ging und sie musste an sich halten, um keinen Schrei auszustoßen. Dennoch trat sie so weit vor wie der Kristall es zuließ.  
Mitten auf dem schönen Rund, der einmal die gepflegte Rasenfläche des kleinen Parks gewesen war, tummelten sich die vermissten Einwohner der Stadt. Grau und mit kalt glitzernden Augen eilten sie herum, schwangen Werkzeuge und schleppen Dinge. Dabei sahen sie allesamt aus wie Schlafwandler und schienen nichts zu hören oder zu sehen, als die Stimme des Lords.  
Mit großartigen Gesten schickte der die kleinen Pilzköpfe herum, trug ihnen Dinge auf oder verlange nach Trank und Speis. Die Toads arbeiteten wohl schon eine ganze Weile so, denn mittlerweile erhob sich hier ein neues Gebäude, wie die Prinzessin noch keines zuvor erblickt hatte. Es war ein schlanker Turm, ganz aus Kristall, der sich in den Himmel erstreckte. Viele Erkerfenster und Türmchen zierten seine Außenwand und die Fenster waren elegante Halbbögen. Ein geschwungener Balkon erhob sich direkt über dem Haupteingang und so wie es aussah, sollte dieses Gebäude noch viel mehr Stockwerke bekommen. Die Dächer waren aus hauchfeinen Kristallplättchen zusammengefügt die, aufwändig faccettiert, jeden Sonnenstrahl vielfach farbig brachen. Wie erstarrte Seifenblasen, elegant und zerbrechlich. Es war ein Kunstwerk, soviel musste sogar die schöne Hoheit zugeben, dennoch hatte dieses Gebäude hier nichts zu suchen.  
„Lord Pyrit, was tut Ihr da?“, verlangte Peach so harsch wie möglich zu wissen und baute sich am Rand der Baustelle auf, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt.  
Der Angesprochene ließ von seinen Befehlen ab und drehte sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zu der Schönen um. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu diesem hartem, steifen Lächeln und er erhob die Arme wie in großer Freude. „Oh, Prinzessin Peach, welch unerwartete Freude. Was verschafft mir die Ehre Eures Besuches? Seid willkommen!“, rief der Lord aus und schritt auf die Prinzessin zu, um ihr galant die Hand zu küssen.  
Auch diesmal entzog Peach ihm diese sofort und deutete stattdessen auf den Bau in ihrem Park. „Ich wünsche eine Erklärung was dies ist.“  
Der Kristalllord überging ihren scharfen Ton, ebenso wie die deutliche Zurückweisung und verneigte sich in einem artigen Diener. „Oh ja, ist er nicht wunderschön?“, fragte er stolz und betrachtete den unfertigen Turm. „Kommt nur und seht ihn Euch an, dann werdet Ihr mir gewiss zustimmen, dass er einst das prächtigste Gebäude in dieser Stadt sein wird.“ Lord Pyrit winkte mit der langfingrigen Hand und der Kristall zu den Füßen der Prinzessin wich zurück, bis sie sicheren Fußes zur Mitte des Parks schreiten konnte. Pyrit begleitete sie dabei galant, als führe er Peach zu einem Ball. „Da diese Stadt nun vollständig vom Kristall verschlungen wurde und damit mir gehört, habe ich mir erlaubt sie ein wenig meinem eigenen Geschmack anzupassen. Zudem dauerten mich die armen Bewohner, die so ziellos durch die Straßen irrten. Es war an der Zeit ihnen endlich eine Aufgabe zu geben. Einige dürfen selbstverständlich auch in meinen Hallen dienen.“  
Die schöne Prinzessin konnte nicht fassen was sie da zu hören bekam. Es klang fast so, als würde der Lord sie in seinen Besitztümern herumführen, um damit zu prahlen. In ihrem eigenen Königreich. Sie raffte die Röcke und warf dem Dunklen einen wilden Blick zu.  
Doch der lächelte nur sein kaltes Lächeln und hob den Arm, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gebäude vor ihnen zu lenken. „Natürlich werde ich mich mit der Zeit aller Gebäude dieser Stadt annehmen und sie ein wenig angemessener gestalten, so wie es sich für meine Diener gehört“, sprach Pyrit weiter, bemerkte den fassungslosen Zorn der Prinzessin gar nicht. “Auch dem Palast werde ich mich am Ende persönlich annehmen, so fern es der Hoheit beliebt.“ Wieder verneigte der Dunkle sich spöttisch, den Umhang bescheiden gerafft.  
Die schöne Peach warf den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte erst den Lord, dann den Turm voller Abscheu an. „Nein, es beliebt mir nicht im Geringsten. Ich wünsche sogar, dass Ihr verschwindet und mein Volk und meine Stadt zufrieden lasst. Noch herrsche ich und erlaube solche Dreistigkeiten nicht.“ Peachs Herz schlug wild bei diesen Worten und sie glaubte schon im nächsten Moment zur Strafe vom Kristall verschlungen und in ebenso eine leere Hülle verwandelt zu werden, wie es die arbeitenden Pilzköpfe hier waren. Doch nichts Dergleichen geschah.  
Der Kristalllord ließ sich wie immer nur eine lasche Regung entlocken. Er sah die Prinzessin lange an und neigte dann demütig den Kopf. Wieder spielte das harte Lächeln auf seinem kalten Gesicht. „Wie bedauerlich, dass Ihr es so seht, liebliche Hoheit. Doch ihr behaltet natürlich Recht. Dies ist noch Euer Reich und so zählt noch Euer Wunsch.“ Er schnippte mit den langen Fingern und schlagartig ließen die Toads alles stehen und liegen. Werkzeuge wurden fallengelassen, Pilzköpfe trabten von Gerüsten hinunter und Kisten stürzten unordentlich um. Nun herrschte wieder das Schweigen.  
Der Kristalllord verneigte sich ein Letzte Mal. „Sorgt Euch nicht Prinzessin, Euer Wort wird bis zuletzt gelten, der Palast soll erst zum Ende fallen. Erlaubt mir bis dahin mich mit meinen Dienern zurückzuziehen“, bat er mit freundlicher Stimme und die Tür zum Turm schwang auf. Auch dort führt eine glitzernde Treppe in die Tiefen der Erde. Stumm und gehorsam marschierten die ehemaligen Untertanen Prinzessin Peachs dort hinunter und verschwanden.  
Auch Lord Pyrit raffte seinen Umhang und küsste der Prinzessin zum Abschied die Hand. „So gehabt Euch wohl.“ Damit verschwand er scheinbar.  
„Das ist doch..., also, das ist doch...“, tobte Toadsworth, der endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte und trat hinter den Röcken der Prinzessin hervor. Aufgebracht schwenkte er seinen Gehstock und brodelte schon wieder vor Zorn.  
Sein Schützling dagegen überfiel hier inmitten des vielen Kristalls nun beinahe die Verzweiflung. Der Lord wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte und so kümmerte es ihn nicht, dass sie sich gegen ihn stellte. Alles was er brauchte war Zeit und davon hatte er endlos viel. Die Prinzessin konnte nichts tun, nur sinnlos zappeln wie ein Fisch am Haken. Gerne hätte sie sich gesetzt, doch der Fluch war zu nahe. So wandte sie sich mit schweren Gliedern ab, um in den Palast zu ihren übrigen Untertanen zurückzukehren. Immerhin schienen sie dort sicher zu sein. Pyrit war ein Schuft, doch sein Wort galt. Kaum hatte Peach ein paar Schritte getan, erstrahlte vor ihr der Schatten eines Baumes, der einmal Äpfel getragen haben mochte. Goldene Linien glühten auf und verbanden sich zu Buchstaben und Wörtern. Das Herz der schönen Prinzessin machte einen glücklichen Sprung und schon alleine aus dem Erscheinen der Nachricht schöpfte sie Mut und Kraft. Es ging ihm gut und er hatte sie nicht vergessen. Daran konnte auch der bedauerliche Inhalt der Botschaft nichts ändern.


	14. Die Karmesinwüste

Die Karmesinwüste

Die Sonne brannte gnadenlos vom strahlend blauen Himmel und heizte Luft und Sand zu einer wahren Hölle auf. Die langen Kleider der Brüder, von Cookie, und das anstrengende Stapfen im nachgiebigen Untergrund, machten die Sache nicht leichter. Dennoch suchten Mario, Luigi, Glitzerstern und Cookie weiter nach Wegen oder Hilfe. Doch es war kaum eine Seele weit und breit. Die einzigen Pflanzen, die sich hier in dieser Hitze behaupten konnten, waren stachelige Kakteen, denen man besser nicht zu nahe kam, und hohe Palmen, die überall einzeln oder in kleinen Grüppchen herumstanden. Ihre breiten Blätter spendeten immerhin ein wenig Schatten, in dem man verschnaufen konnte und manche trugen sogar ihre köstlichen Früchte. Cookie dachte schon dann und wann darüber nach wie man am besten an sie herankommen könnte.  
Glitzerstern trieb sich unterdessen im Himmel herum, spähte voraus nach möglichen Geheimnissen und betrachtete die Steintürme von oben, ob sie nicht zu einem Gebäude gehören könnten. Doch alles worauf sie stießen, waren versteckte Münzen, Items und auch die ein oder andere schattige Höhle, in der sich das Gesuchte allerdings auch nicht verbarg. Einmal entdeckten sie in einer Felsnische eine klare Quelle, die ihnen wirklich wie ein Schatz erschien. Cookie füllte darin die leere Wasserflasche und alle Tranktiegelchen, die sie übrig hatte. Die Freunde konnten an der Quelle auch ihren Durst stillen und sich zumindest die verklebten Gesichter waschen.  
Dazu gab es im Sand viele Gegner, denen man kaum ausweichen konnte, da sie hier in ihrer heißen Heimat perfekt getarnt und angepasst waren. Die Monster lauerten hinterhältig und fast unsichtbar im Sand und stürzten sich auf die Truppe, sobald deren Schritte im Sand knirschten. Einige der Feinde gingen sogar so weit, von unten aus der Wüste aufzutauchen, als wäre diese ein Meer und einen der Brüder zu verschlingen.  
Mario war mehr als einmal gezwungen auf einen dieser Feinde einzudreschen und dabei leider auch seinem kleinen Bruder ein paar Schläge zu verpassen, damit der überhaupt wieder aus dem Schlund heraus kam. Große Pockeys stellten sich ihnen immer wieder gemächlich in den Weg. Diese Gegner griff man besser nur mit den Hämmern an, wenn man sich nicht die Füße zerstechen wollte. Sie waren besonders lästig, da man erst ihre vielen Kugelsegmente loswerden musste, ehe man den stacheligen Köpfen die endgültigen Hiebe verpassen konnten. Zum Glück waren sie schwach gegen Kameks grünen Panzer.  
Mario und Luigi kämpften tapfer, merkten aber doch immer mehr die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage. Sie hatten einfach zu viel auf sich genommen und zu wenig ausgeruht oder gegessen. Viel zu oft musste Cookie zu ihren Fläschchen greifen, auch dann, wenn es keine Kämpfe gab. Denn die Sonne dörrte die ganze Truppe schnell aus und die Lockige war diejenige, die das Wasser trug. Der Tag war über all das Suchen und Ringen noch weiter vorangeschritten und mittlerweile schickte sich die Sonne an, langsam aber sicher hinter den Horizont zu versinken. Die Luft wurde angenehmer und es kam ein erfrischender Wind auf. Doch das half der getrübten Stimmung nicht viel. Brüder, Lockige und Sterngeist waren erschöpft und niedergeschlagen, der Sand hing hartnäckig in den Kleidern und scheuerte. Er knirschte zwischen den Zähnen und war tief in die Schuhe gerutscht. Erstaunlich, dass in der Karmesinwüste immer noch welcher übrig war.  
Mario schnaufte und rückte sich die Mütze über den verschwitzten Haaren zurecht. Durstig trank er einen Schluck Wasser in das Cookie ein wenig zerstoßene Eisblume gemischt hatte. Das erfrischte ungemein und ließ die Hitze besser aushalten. Die Lockige half Luigi grade eine verdächtige Sanddüne zu durchwühlen, der Schweiß glänzte den beiden auf den Gesichtern.  
Ein sanftes Klingeln kam auf, als sich Glitzerstern zu dem roten Helden gesellte und ihm einen durch und durch müden Blick zuwarf. „Hör mal Mario, wie wäre es mit einer Pause?“, fragte sie vorsichtig und sah auch zu den beiden anderen hinüber, die sich gerade wieder aus der Düne befreiten und ihre Kleider sinnlos ausschüttelten. Cookies Haare waren roter denn je. „Wir sind doch alle ziemlich müde und es wird auch langsam dunkel. Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn wir morgen weitersuchen, mit frischeren Kräften.“  
Mario hob den Kopf und sah in den Himmel, der langsam aber sicher doch recht düster geworden war. Sogar die ersten Sterne konnte man schon erahnen. Der Sterngeist hatte natürlich Recht. Auch wenn sie noch nichts gefunden hatte, konnte Mario von seinem Bruder und Cookie nicht verlangen noch weiter zu suchen. Sie hatten bisher all das hingenommen ohne ein Wort der Klage, das genügte für heute vollkommen. Der große Bruder seufzte. Zudem war er selbst auch am Ende seiner Kräfte, so ungerne er das auch zugab. Er lächelte und nickte Glitzerstern zu. „Hört mal ihr Zwei“, rief er dann die beiden Anderen an. „Wie wäre es mit einem Lager? Ich denke...“. Weiter kam Mario gar nicht.  
Denn kaum hatte er das erlösende Wort hervorgebracht, humpelten Luigi und Cookie zu einer flachen Felsterrasse, die sich im Schutze einiger Steintürme ausbreitete. Seufzend und schnaufend, ließen sie sich wie nasse Säcke darauf fallen, einer von vorne, einer von hinten und stießen dabei fast mit den Köpfen aneinander. Grinsend und erleichtert aufatmend, lehnten die beiden kurzerhand die Rücken aneinander, um sich so gegeneinander abzustützen. Das war doch sehr bequem.  
Cookie krempelte sich die Ärmel so weit hinauf, wie es möglich war und verfluchte ihren dicken Zopf, Luigi fächelte sich mit der grünen Mütze Luft ins verschwitzte Gesicht. Die Gesandte der Sterne kuschelte sich einfach wieder in die roten Locken.  
Das sah trotz allem irgendwie heimelig aus und Mario beschloss sich ein wenig zu ihnen zu gesellen. Nicht ohne nachdenklich die Stirn zu runzeln. Sie mussten bald ein Lagerfeuer machen, die Nacht würde kalt werden.  
Sein kleiner Bruder unterdessen presste sich die behandschuhten Hände auf den Bauch und schielte zu der Lockigen in seinem Rücken hinüber. „Sag mal Cookie, hast du nicht noch ein paar von diesen Pilzstreifen?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
Die hob überrascht den Kopf und ließ vom Heilebeutel ab, dessen Inhalt sie sich gerade geprüft hatte. Langsam aber sicher brauchte sie eine Gelegenheit einige ihrer Mixturen herzustellen. „Weshalb?“, fragte sie halb überrascht, halb besorgt. „Haben dir die Gegner denn so zugesetzt?  
Der kleine Bruder räusperte sich und tippe nervös die Spitzen seiner Zeigefinger aneinander. „Nein, aber ich bin trotzdem ganz schwach“, murmelte er, „Vor Hunger.“  
Er spürte ihre Haare, als die Lockige ihren Kopf an seinen stützte und mit den Schultern zuckte. „Das tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte dann musst du warten, bis wir in die nächste Siedlung kommen und ganz klassisch was zu essen bekommen. Pilzstreifen taugen nicht viel, aber ich habe nicht mehr viel davon und im schlimmsten Notfall sind sie besser als nichts.“ Cookie enttäuschte den kleinen Bruder wirklich nicht gerne und eigentlich war ihr Heilebeutel besser gefüllt denn je. Sie hatte Pilze und Sirupe, einige Kekse und Frischwurze, merkwürdige, sternförmige Bonbons und sogar ganze zwei 1 Up gefunden, die ersten ihres Lebens. Doch das alles war eine Notreserve und gute Grundlande für Mixturen, das wollte sie nicht für gewöhnlichen Hunger verwenden.  
„Okay“, stimmte Luigi traurig und leise zu.  
Etwas betroffen kramte Cookie herum und hielt dann irgendwann inne. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen, konnte aber ein Auflachen nicht verhindern. „Luigi, ich kann deine traurigen Yoshiaugen HÖREN“, meinte sie belustigt.  
Sofort merkte sie wie der Angesprochene zusammenzuckte und sein verlegenes Aufjammern war zu hören. Glitzerstern dagegen kicherte ungehemmt auf Cookies Kopf und flirrte um Luigi herum, schelmisch grinsend. „Oh, da hast du ihn voll erwischt. Er sieht so aber auch wirklich bedauernswert aus.“  
Der Lulatsch zog sich verlegen die Mütze wieder tief übers Gesicht und malte einige Linien in den Sand.  
„Na gut“, gab Cookie da aber auch schon nach und reichte ihm über beide Köpfe hinweg ein Bündel der Pilzstreifen. „Aber dann darf ich im nächsten Itemladen auch nach Herzenslust einkaufen, und du zahlst.“  
Luigi hörte sie feixen, aber auch ihre fürsorgliche Stimme und nahm die Mahlzeit daher heftig nickend entgegen. „Okay, einverstanden.“ Die Streifen schmeckten wunderbar.  
Der rote Held sah den Dreien schmunzelnd zu und erfreute sich daran wie fest sie zusammenhielten. All das, was sie bisher zusammen erlebt hatten, hatte sie gute Freunde werden lassen, die füreinander einstanden und sich umeinander kümmerten. Das erfüllte Mario mit Freude und auch Stolz. Ein wenig erstaunt war er allerdings über seinen kleinen Bruder, wie entspannt der doch mit Cookie sprach und mit ihr umging. Keine Spur der verlegenen Scheu, die Luigi sonst immer überfiel, wenn die Prinzessin in der Nähe war. Aber irgendwie war es mit der Lockigen auch viel einfacher.  
Als hätte die Marios Gedanken gelesen, sah sie auf und nickte ihn zu sich heran. „Komm, setz dich her. Dann bekommst du auch noch welche ab“, lud Cookie ihn ein und klopfte neben sich auf den Stein. Ein Pilzstreifen verschwand gerade in ihrem Mund.  
Das ließ sich Mario nicht zweimal sagen und er ließ sich müde, aber zufrieden, bei den Dreien nieder. Den Rücken an die Schulter der Lockigen und die seines Bruders gelehnt. Die Pilzstreifen knusperten würzig im Mund und Wasser war auch noch da. So ließ es sich aushalten.  
Nach einer Weile waren alle Streifen aufgegessen und das Knuspern verklang. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und die Sterne glitzerten silbern und deutlich in der Wüstenluft am Himmel.  
Cookie hob den Kopf und sah hinauf, ehe sie das Wort ganz andächtig erhob. „Sie sind wunderschön. Habt ihr nicht auch eine Freundin da oben? Es muss unglaublich sein mit den Sternen zu fliegen“, seufzte sie und erstaunte die Brüder damit ein weiteres mal.  
Mario betrachtete Cookie einen Moment von der Seite. Sie schien so viel über ihn und Luigi zu wissen, mehr als die paar Geschichten, die jeder kannte. Die Brüder im Gegenzug wussten fast gar nichts über Cookie.  
„Du hast mal gesagt alle, die in den Winzwald kämen, hätten sich verirrt“, war Mario da eine Frage herausgerutscht. „Du auch?“  
Die Lockige wischte sich ein letztes Mal über den Mund und hob dann die Schultern. „Vermutlich, aber so ganz genau wissen wir das nicht“, erklärte sie. „Ich war eines Tages einfach da, wie aus dem Erdboden gewachsen, mitten im Dorf. Ein kleines Mädchen, hungrig, abgerissen und völlig verwirrt. Markoop, Grumba und die Anderen haben kein Wort aus mir herausbekommen, nicht einmal einen Namen. Da haben sie mich eben erst einmal versorgt und sich dann selbst auf die Suche gemacht. Nach jemanden zu dem ich gehöre, nach jemanden, der nach mir sucht. Doch gefunden haben sich auch nach Tagen niemanden. Dabei haben sie sogar die Ödöde durchsucht. Naja, am Ende haben sie sich dazu entschieden mich zu behalten.“ Cookie schob sich lächelnd die Brille höher und fuhr sich, wie es eine Gewohnheit zu sein schien, durch den Zopf. „Ab diesem Tag kümmerten sich alle zusammen um mich und gaben was sie konnten. Eine Mahlzeit, ein Platz zum schlafen und jede Menge liebevolle Zuneigung. Eine eigenartige Familie, in die ich wunderbar passte. Natürlich wurde ich auch mit den eigenen Kindern unterrichtet. Ich lernte, was Koopa oder Gumba selbst am besten konnte. Lesen, schreiben, rechnen, ein wenig Biologie. Die Lakitus nahmen uns auf ihren Wolken mit und zeigten uns das Land. Das habe ich besonders geliebt und bin irgendwann alleine losgezogen. Das mache ich heute noch. Ich bin ein guter Wolkenreiter und Pfütze ist die zuverlässigste Wolke von allen. Natürlich haben mir die Winzwälder auch gemeinsam meinen Namen ausgesucht. Einen, der etwas ausdrücken sollte, wie Markoop gern behauptet.“ Die Lockige wickelte eine Strähne um die Finger und ließ ausgerechnet offen, was Brüder und Sterngeist aber doch wissen wollten.  
„Und was soll er ausdrücken?“, fragte der Sterngeist gleichzeitig neugierig und ungeduldig.  
Cookie sah sie an und zog verlegen die Nase kraus. „Naja. ‚Alle lieben Cookies‘."  
Eine fast weiche Stille kam auf, in der Mario und Luigi milde lächelten und der Sterngeist zufrieden nickte. „Ein guter Name“, meinte sie sanft und stupste Cookie an.  
Die kraulte ihr dankbar den Kopf. Mario und Luigi konnten nicht anders als Glitzerstern innerlich zuzustimmen.  
Die Lockige schwieg einen Moment und atmete einige Male tief durch, als würde ihr das, wovon sie gleich erzählte, schwer fallen. Etwas war anders, als sie weitersprach. „Das Wichtigste lernte ich natürlich von meinem alten Meister. Er brachte mir alles über Kräuter, Items und die Mixturen, die man daraus herstellen kann, bei. Er warnte mich aber auch vor gefährlichen Inhalten der Fragezeichenblöcke, wie Federn, Giftpilze und diese seltsamen Anzüge. Frösche, Pinguine, Propellerhüte und was es da sonst noch so gibt.“ Cookie wedelte vielsagend mit den Händen durch die Luft. Sie lachte auf, als sie sich an etwas erinnerte. „Natürlich musste ich so einen aber trotzdem mal ausprobieren, habe die Kontrolle verloren und bin voll in ein Wespennest gedonnert. Die Wespen waren davon gar nicht begeistert. Sie haben mich gejagt und ich musste über eine Stunde in einem Tümpel hocken, ehe sie wieder abgezogen sind.“  
Luigi musste laut auflachen und dachte an das, was der alte Koopa im Winzwald hatte erzählen wollen. Sicher war es diese Geschichte gewesen. Verlegen presste er sich die Faust auf den Mund, als er Glitzersterns vorwurfsvollen Blick auffing, hörte aber gleichzeitig seinen Bruder amüsiert prusten.  
Die Lockige knuffte beide freundschaftlich, lachte aber selbst am herzlichsten. „Mein Meister war ein großartiger Lehrer“, seufzte sie dann bedrückt. „Von ihm stammen auch viele meiner Rezepte. Ich habe sie nur verfeinert und ergänzt.“ Sie zog ein abgegriffenes Büchlein vom Gürtel. Die Seiten standen schon kreuz und quer unter den Buchdeckeln hervor und dazwischen waren allerhand kleine Zettel gezwängt.  
„Wo ist denn dein Meister?“, wollte Luigi gut gelaunt wissen und hätte sich im gleichen Moment am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, als er Cookies dumpfe Antwort hörte.  
„Ich habe ihn schon vor langer Zeit... verloren.“  
Der kleine Bruder rang betreten die Hände und seufzte bekümmert, da er offenbar schon wieder einen Fehltritt begangen hatte. „Oooh, Entschuldige“, nuschelte er schuldbewusst.  
Doch Cookie lehnte ihren Rücken nur schwerer an seinen und winkte friedlich ab. „Schon gut, das konntest du ja nicht wissen.“  
So vertraut saßen sie noch eine Weile zusammen, diesmal den Geschichten der Brüder lauschend, die Cookie schon immer geliebt, aber nie geglaubt hatte. Jetzt zweifelte sie keinen Moment mehr daran. Als mit der Dunkelheit die Kälte kam, entzündeten die Freunde ein Lagerfeuer und legten sich darum endlich schlafen.  
Mario und Luigi die Köpfe auf ihre Mützen gebettet und Cookie zusammengerollt wie eine Katze.

***

Lord Pyrit unterdessen saß auf seinem Thron in seinem einsamen Saal und wartete. Der Mond musste in der Welt dort oben schon eine Weile am Himmel stehen, doch der Dunkle blieb geduldig und wartete weiter. Seine Botschaften waren zuverlässig, aber ein wenig kurzbeinig. Nur das Glitzern seines Kristalls leistete ihm Gesellschaft, alle Anderen hatte er fort geschickt. Er schätzte die Ruhe. Wieder huschte dieses harte Lächeln über sein Gesicht und seine Gedanken wandten sich der lieblichen Prinzessin des Pilzkönigreiches zu. Ein überaus interessantes Wesen. Sie schlug tapfer eine Schlacht, die längst verloren war, die Andere an ihrer Stelle schon lange aufgegeben hatten. Doch sie fand immer wieder den Mut ihn, den mächtigen Eroberer, zurecht zu weisen und war sich ihrer hohen Stellung bewusst, die sie Inne hatte. Dem Lord gefiel, wie die Hoheit nicht davor zurückschreckte diese bis zum letzten Moment geltend zu machen.  
Pyrit strich mit seinen langen Fingern über die Armlehnen seines Stuhles, was einen kalten, harten Ton hervorbrachte, den er ebenso schätze wie den Stein an sich. Es würde ihm ein Vergnügen sein die junge Herrscherin zu brechen, ehe er ihr erlaubte all ihren Kummer und Schmerz vom Kristall vertilgen zu lassen. Dabei war sie fast schon selbst wie Kristall. Hart und schön. Endlich erklangen die hastigen, trippelnden Schritte auf die der Lord in Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit gewartet hatte. Sein treuer Leibdiener, der Toad mit den lila Punkten und der runden Brille, eilte in den Saal und verneigte sich demütig. Obwohl Pyrit auf ihn gewartet hatte, beachtete er den Kleinen erst eine geraume Weile gar nicht. Als der Lord dann doch endlich den Kopf hob, um seinen Diener anzusehen, geschah das mit würdiger Miene. „Sprich“, forderte er schlicht auf.  
Der kleine Pilzkopf schien schon wieder völlig aufgeregt zu sein und wedelte mit den Armen, wie jedes mal, wenn er den Lord mit einer Nachricht aufsuchte. Doch scheinbar war das einfach die Natur dieser seltsamen Wesen. Ein wenig zu lebendig für den Geschmack des Dunklen, aber durchaus zu akzeptieren.  
„Mylord, es gibt Neuigkeiten“, krähte sein kleiner Bote und konnte die Worte kaum schnell genug hervor bringen. „Der, den sie Mario nennen und für Euch als Gegner auserwählt haben, hat die Festung es Koopa-Königs bereits erreicht und entdeckt, dass Ihr ihm zuvorgekommen seid.“ In den toten Augen des Pilzkopfes funkelte so etwas wie Bewunderung auf, aber nur einen Moment.  
Lord Pyrit nickte hoheitsvoll, aber nicht erstaunt. Was sollte ihm sein Diener auch Anderes berichten als das, was er bereits erwartet hatte?  
Doch er kleine Toad war mit seinem Bericht noch nicht am Ende. „Stellt Euch vor, Mylord. Dieser Kämpfer hat sich mit seinen Feinden zusammengeschlossen, deren Hexenmeister offenbar ein Mittel kennt, das Euren Kristallpanzer zu brechen vermag“, verkündete er und zog wie in Verzweiflung an der Weste herum. „Nun hat Mario sich auf die Suche nach den Zutaten gemacht, die man zur Herstellung dieses Mittels benötigt. Wie kann denn so etwas nur möglich sein? Eure Macht kann nicht brechen.“  
Nun richtete sich der Kristalllord in seine Thron doch gerade auf und durchbohrte seinen Diener mit harten Blicken. Der hatte es tatsächlich geschafft seinen Herrn zu erstaunen. Doch nur einen Augenblick, dann nickte Pyrit und lächelte erneut. Erfreut, statt erbost über diese Botschaft. „Überaus interessant, er meint also noch immer mich bezwingen zu können? Diese Eroberung fängt langsam an mir Freude zu bereiten“, murmelte er.  
Beinahe mit Spannung lauschte der Dunkle dem Pilzkopf, der ihm genau berichten musste, welche Zutaten das wohl wären und wo sie angeblich zu finden waren. Am Ende hatte der Lord eine Entscheidung getroffen. Dieser Mario hatte sich einer ernsten Herausforderung gestellt und Pyrit würde dafür sorgen, dass sie ihm noch ein wenig schwerer fiel. Aus purem Vergnügen, nicht aus Sorge.  
Der Dunkle schippte einmal mit den Fingern in den Raum und schon wenige Augenblicke später huschten drei schnelle Schatten herbei, die sich demütig vor dem Thron duckten.  
Doch diesmal waren es keine Pilzköpfe, die Lord Pyrit zu Diensten waren. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für jeden von euch. Begebt euch an die Orte, die ich euch nenne und sorgt dafür, dass der rote Kämpfer, der gewiss dort auftaucht, nicht bekommt was er sucht. Wie ihr es tut, ist mir gleich“, verlangte Pyrit und wandte sich dem ersten Schatten zu. „Treibe deine Geschäfte in der Karmesinwüste.“  
Der Schatten nickte und verschwand.  
Der Mittlere und Kleinste zappelte fast ungeduldig, als sein Herr sich ihm zuwandte.  
„Du darfst im Sprudeltal mit ihm spielen“ meinte der Lord und entließ ihn damit.  
Der Letzte Schatten war schlanker und hielt die Arme vor dem Gesicht, ein Kichern erklang.  
„Die Sturmklippen scheinen mir er rechte Ort für deine Wahrheiten“, meinte Pyrit nur und war im nächsten Moment schon wieder alleine.  
Zufrieden lehnte er sich in seinem Thron zurück. Doch, langsam fand er Gefallen an der Hartnäckigkeit dieser Welt. Er würde stolz darauf sein können sie erobert zu haben.  
Doch nun war es Zeit für Wein und eine Mahlzeit, die Nacht war noch jung.


	15. Im Wüstentempel

Im Wüstentempel

Die Sonne stand noch nicht hoch am Himmel, als Brüder, Sterngeist und Cookie wieder erwachten, brannte aber doch schon gnadenlos auf den endlosen Sand hinab. Die Truppe war sehr froh um den Schatten, den die Steinsäulen spendeten. Das Lagerfeuer war längst herunter gebrannt und nur noch ein Häufchen grauer, kalter Asche. Mario und Luigi schlugen zum Frühstück mühevoll ein paar Kokosnüsse von den Palmen. Die Früchte waren mit den Hämmern schnell geknackt und Cookies Kräutermesser eignete sich ausgezeichnet, das gute Fruchtfleisch herauszuschälen. Die Kokosmilch war erfrischend und köstlich. Die Reste dieser guten Mahlzeit verschwanden im Heilebeutel zu den anderen Vorräten. Dann machten sie sich die Vier wieder auf die Suche, mit schweren Gliedern, die sie an die Anstrengungen der vergangenen Tage erinnerten. Doch davon ließ sich keiner aufhalten und die Lockige für ihren Teil dachte an den schönen Abend, den sie hier verbracht hatte. Sie hatte sich aufgehoben und dazugehörig gefühlt und nicht mehr wie etwas völlig Anderes. Sie liebte ihre ungewöhnliche Familie im Winzwald und umgekehrt wohl auch, aber Freunde wie sie selber hatte Cookie nie gekannt.  
Immer weiter drangen sie in das Herz der Wüste vor und immer höher kletterte die Sonne. Mittlerweile hatten Mario und Luigi gelernt, ihre Gegner hier zu erkennen, bevor diese zuschlagen konnten. Huschende Schatten und ungewöhnliche Sandhaufen, die sich viel zu schnell bewegten. So gelang es den Suchenden zur Erleichterung aller den meisten Kämpfen auszuweichen. Nach und nach wichen die Palmen aus der Landschaft zurück und machten dafür immer mehr Felstürmen und Quadern Platz, die aber wohl nicht mehr nur von der Natur geschaffen waren. Viel zu oft sahen sie wie Gesichter, Hände oder Panzer aus, wie sie da abgeschliffen und zerborsten im roten Sand lagen. Der Wind, der hier beständig zu wehen schien, pfiff über sie hinweg und zwischen den Steintürmen hindurch. Dabei erzeugte er eine geisterhafte Melodie, die anschwoll und verklang, dramatisch lauter wurde oder nur flüsterte, je nachdem, wie der Wind brauste. Doch Stille herrschte niemals.   
Luigi erschauderte unter diesen Tönen regelmäßig und tastete immer wieder nach den Schlaufen seiner Latzhose, als würde er dort etwas tragen, das ihm dagegen helfen könnte. Die Blicke, mit denen er seinen Bruder betrachtete waren voller Sorge, so als könnte Mario auf einmal einfach verschwinden.  
Doch ganz ohne Grusel ließ die Melodie niemanden zurück. Cookie rieb sich die Gänsehaut von den Armen und der rote Held zog immer wieder nervös an seiner Mütze. Zu allem Ärger lauerten hier auch ganz neue Hinterhältigkeiten, die sich nicht so leicht abschütteln ließen. Banditen verbargen sich zwischen den Steinquadern und Felstürmen und duckten sich in die schmalsten Schatten. Kaum wandte man ihnen den Rücken zu, sprangen sie hervor und grabschten mit flinken Fingern zu. Dabei gelang es den kleinen Plagen viel zu oft etwas zu entwenden. Meist Münzen, einige Items aber hin und wieder auch wichtigere Dinge. Triumphierend hopsten die Banditen dann ein paar Schritte weit weg auf der Stelle und hielten den Bestohlenen ihre Beute herausfordernd unter die Nase. Zum Glück gelang es Mario und Luigi immer wieder die gestohlenen Habseligkeiten zurückzuholen. Mit wunden Nerven stopften Brüder und Cookie ihren wenigen Besitz tiefer in die Taschen und banden die Schnüre darum fester, wenn es denn welche gab.   
Dann fanden sie die alte Ruine, die mitten in der Wüste hinter einem besonders breiten Felsturm lag. Zerfallene Türme bewachten die Reste einer einstmals prächtigen Anlage, die ein Tempel oder Ähnliches gewesen sein mochte. Geborstene Stufen führten glatt geschliffen und schief zu einem Portal, das noch als Einziges dem Zahn der Zeit standgehalten hatte. Hinter den offenen Flügeln lag ein Hof voller gewundener Säulen, die schon lange kein Dach mehr stützten. Überall wehte der Sand in kleinen Wirbeln auf dem Mosaikfußboden herum, dessen Muster und Farben kaum noch zu erkennen waren. Die wenigen verbliebenen Wände waren mit Fresken und verwaschenen Gesichtern bedeckt. Doch trotz seines Verfalls war es noch ein prachtvoller Anblick, den die Truppe innehalten ließ.  
Mario und Luigi blieben am Fuße der Treppe stehen und starrten hinauf, die Köpfe in den Nacken gelegt und die Mützen auf den Scheitel gedrückt. Cookie strich andächtig mit den Fingern über einen halb versunkenen Quader neben sich im Sand. Der hatte wohl mal zu einem der Türme gehört.  
Wieder war es Glitzerstern, die sich aus Marios Tasche wühlte und weit hinaufschwebte. Flirrend und funkensprühend verschwand sie im Schein der Sonne und umschwirrte diese schweigende Ruine. Vorsichtig, aber gründlich, sah sie sich um und kehrte dann zu den Freunden zurück. „Das ist alt, verfallen und geheimnisvoll. Sieht eindeutig aus wie ein altes Heiligtum“, stellte sie fest und nickte bekräftigend.  
Der Lulatsch knabberte schon wieder an seinen Fingern und auch Mario war die ganze Sache nicht geheuer. Er ahnt schon, dass dieser Ort vermutlich nicht so verlassen war, wie es den Anschein hatte.  
Gemeinsam betraten sie die Treppe und stiegen vorsichtig die verbliebenen Stufen nach oben. Vor den festgerosteten Türflügeln machten sie noch einmal Halt und warfen einen Blick in den verlassenen Hof, in dem sich nur der Sand herumtrieb wie Gespensterspuk. In den Wänden waren noch mehr Türen und der ein oder andere düstere Gang. Und wieder Treppen, überall Treppen. Ihre Spuren waren die Ersten seit Ewigkeiten, die im Sand zurückgelassen wurden und im Takt der äolischen Musik knirschten. Anders als im Keller von Bowsers Festung blieben Mario, Luigi und Cookie hier dicht beieinander, um die Gänge und Treppen zu erforschen. Von einem der Wachtürme war noch das unterste und mittlere Stockwerk übrig und sie stiegen die enge Wendeltreppe nach oben. Die Drei tasteten sich in den alten Düsternis die schartige Wand hinauf und machten jeden Schritt mit Bedacht. Glitzerstern spendete ihnen dabei ein wenig Licht mit ihren Funken.  
Oben war nichts als ein leerer Raum mit einem schweigendem Kamin und auf dem Boden verstreuten Schriftrollen, die wohl schon Ewigkeiten hier lagen. Hier gab es den ersten Schreckmoment, als Mario tapfer über ein klaffendes Loch im Boden sprang und der Rand der anderen Seite unter seinen Füßen nachgab. Nur mit einem gewagten Rückwärtssalto konnte er sich wieder zu seinen Freunden in Sicherheit bringen, die ihn sicher auffingen. Doch sonst war der Turm leer und die Truppe kehrte in die Säulenhalle zurück, die noch mehr verbarg als das.   
Die Freunde folgten einem der Gänge, dessen Wände prachtvoll mit Bildern bemalt waren, die Szenen aus dem alltäglichen Leben vergangener Zeiten zeigte, oder die gekrönten Häupter längst vergessener Herrscher. Die Schritte der Stiefel und die von Cookies Schuhen, hallten im Gang, der aber schon nach wenigen Metern vom Sand vollkommen verstopft war und ein Weiterkommen unmöglich machte. Mario, Luigi und Cookie gelang es gerade mal auf dem rutschenden Untergrund soweit an dem Haufen empor zu klettern, um einen Blick dahinter werfen zu können. Es gab dort nur einen kleinen, runden Raum, ebenfalls reich bemalt, der wohl mal eine heilige Stätte gewesen war. Auf einen Sockel ruhte die Figur eines merkwürdigen Wesens, aber leider kein Felshonig. Besorgt lehnte Mario auch das Angebot des Sterngeistes ab, die sich zwischen Sandhaufen und Decke hindurchzwängen wollte, um Raum und Figur vorsichtshalber genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Der große Bruder traute den Decken hier nicht.  
Einige der Treppen, die von der Säulenhalle abgingen, führten in eine alte Zisterne, die mal klares Wasser geführt haben musste oder in kahle, kühle Räume wo noch Tonkrüge standen, die einst Lebensmittel aufbewahrt hatten. Auch hier fanden Mario und Luigi wieder viel was sie gebrauchen konnten, aber nicht das, was sie suchten. Nach Stunden, wie ihnen schien, machten die Suchenden die erste Pause und ruhten sich müde im Schatten einiger Säulen aus. Wieder gab es nur Wasser und eine kuriose Mischung, aus Kokosfleisch, den ungewöhnlichen Keksen und ein wenig Sirup, was aber erstaunlich gut schmeckte. Zudem half es den Brüdern und Cookie schneller wieder auf die Beine.  
„Und weiter“, forderte Mario seinen kleinen Bruder und Cookie nach der Mahlzeit dann auf und streckte ihnen eine helfende Hand entgegen, von der sich beide gerne aufhelfen ließen. Es blieben noch viele Gänge und Türen.  
Einer der Durchgänge war besonders finster und schmal, so dass Mario beinahe Probleme hatte sich hinein zu zwängen. Der Gang, der dahinter lag, war sehr abschüssig und führte immer tiefer hinab. Er endete in einem seltsamen Raum, der scheinbar nur aus Treppen bestand, die sinnlos hinauf und hinab führten. Die Hälfte des Raumes war vom Sand erobert und rieselte in gefährliche Abgründe, die ihn säumten. Die Furcht legte sich still über die kleine Truppe. Nur Mario war so unerschrocken wie eh und je und stapfte eine der Treppen hinauf, die sich um einen steinernen Würfel wand. Doch kaum waren sie auf dem ersten Absatz angelangt, schälte sich ein eckiger, großer Schatten aus der Finsternis um sie herum. Mit wankenden Schritten kam er die Treppe hinuntergestakst immer näher und näher. Ein Wesen ganz aus Stein, mit kurzen Beinen und einem hässlichen Gesicht, das vor Wut ganz verzerrt war, wälzte sich vor ihm aus der Düsternis. Es zögerte nur einen Moment. „Ungh“, ächzte das hässliche Wesen und warf sich mit dem Gesicht voran mitten auf die Stufen, um alle zu zerquetschen.  
Die Freunde sprengten verschreckt auseinander und kamen auf der schmalen Treppe beinahe ins Stolpern. Mit rasenden Herzen drängten sie sich aneinander und wichen in die Schatten zurück.  
Mario entkam dem Angriff mit einem gekonnten Sprung und trat dem Steinmonster dann kräftig in den Rücken, was dieses mit einem Aufstöhnen quittierte. Zappelnd blieb es einen Moment liegen. Diesen nutzen die Freunde, um hastig das Weite zu suchen.  
„Bei allen Sternen“, schnaufte Cookie, die neben dem großen Bruder die Stufen hinunter jagte. „Was war das denn?“  
Mario rückte sich etwas verlegen die Mütze zurecht, schaute sich nach Luigi um und zuckte dann entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Ein Whompp.“ Er hätte ihn besser nicht aufgescheucht.  
Schnaufend und schwitzend, aber immerhin noch unversehrt am Leben, langten die Vier wieder in der Säulenhalle an.  
Luigi duckte sich kreidebleich hinter einer Säule unter seine Mütze und wollte nur so bald wie möglich von diesem grässlich gefährlichen Ort verschwinden. Allerdings hatte diesmal auch der große Bruder genug und er würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand seinem kleinen Bruder nochmal so einen Schrecken einjagte. Es war an der Zeit ihn hier raus zu schaffen, sobald der sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Der rote Held lehnte sich an eine der Säulen und ließ Luigi die Zeit. Immer wieder sah Mario sich heimlich nach Luigi um und hoffte er mutete ihm nicht zu viel zu. Er war vor kurzem doch noch so schwach gewesen. Der große Bruder verdrängte die Erinnerung daran.  
„Heey!", drang Luigis empörter Ausruf zu ihm heran und als Mario sich danach umsah, entdeckte er, dass der Lulatsch schon wieder in einen Kampf verwickelt war.  
Einem der Banditen war es doch tatsächlich gelungen ihm klammheimlich den Hammer aus der Hosentasche zu ziehen. Der kleine Bruder hatte es gerade noch geschafft vorzuspringen und den Hammergriff zu packen, ehe der Gegner mit der Waffe einfach das Weite suchen konnte. Nur zerrte der Dieb jetzt mit einem kräftigen Ruck daran, von dem Luigi nach vorne gerissen wurde und über die eigenen Beine stolperte. Ächzend landete er auf dem Bauch, hielt aber tapfer noch immer fest. Er wurde über Sand und Steinsplitter geschleift, als der Bandit mit flinken Füßen zur Flucht ansetzte. „Waaah!“, kreischte der kleine Bruder verzweifelt und hustete gequält.  
Sofort war Mario mit einem beherzten Sprung und unter wütendem Knurren an Luigis Seite und packte ihn um die Hüften. Schon entbrannte der nächste Kampf. Die Brüder stellten sich dem Banditen gemeinsam. Doch der schien sich dafür rächen zu wollen, dass Mario sich eingemischt und ihn damit um seine fast sichere Beute gebracht hatte. Zumindest aber galten alle Angriffe des Banditen ausschließlich dem großen Bruder, der schon bald nicht mehr wusste wie er sich dagegen zur Wehr setzen sollte. Die vergangenen Kämpfe gegen die Pockeys und auch der Sprung gegen den Whompp hatten ihn mehr Energie gekostet, als er es sich hatte anmerken lassen.  
Mario hatte Cookie aber nicht schon wieder um eine ihrer kostbaren Tinkturen bitten wollen. Das erwies sich nun als Fehler. Marios Konter waren matt und gingen mehr als einmal schief, die Erschöpfung ließ ihn bald wanken. Seine Arme zitterten, allein das Luftholen war mühsam und es gelang Mario kaum noch den schweren Hammer zu heben. Verbissen blieb er auf den Beinen und spürte die besorgten Blicke seines kleinen Bruders, der verzweifelt immer wieder auf den Gegner losging, damit dieser endlich von Mario abließ.  
Doch der taumelte schon wieder hart getroffen durch Steinsplitter und Sand. Keuchend stützte der große Bruder die Hände auf die Oberschenkel und wusste im gleichen Augenblick, dass er nun verloren hatte. Selbst für den Heiltrank, den die Lockige da gerade hastig aus dem Beutel kramte, war es zu spät. Wenn der Bandit nun noch einmal zuschlug, würde er unterliegen. Doch Mario hatte keine Angst.  
Lächelnd sah er sich nach seinem kleinen Bruder um, der in Kämpfen immer so mutig und entschlossen aussah, dass man kaum glauben konnte, wie oft ihm die Angst zum Hindernis wurde. Luigi würde auch alleine den Sieg in diesem Kampf erringen und ihm dann mit einem 1 Up schnell wieder auf die Beine helfen, da war Mario sicher. Wieder funkelte der Bandit ihn an und stürzte dann vor, um auch den letzten Schlag gegen ihn zu führen. Mario war bereit.  
Da schob sich ein schlanker Schatten zwischen ihn und den Angreifer. Es gab einen hässlichen, dumpfen Schlag, als Cookie die Attacke abfing und zurück in den Sand am Kampffeldrand geworfen wurde. Zum endlosen Entsetzen Marios blieb sie dort auch seufzend liegen, den Rücken den Brüdern zugewandt. Fassungslose Stille herrschte, sogar der Wind schwieg einen Moment.  
„Oh nein, Cookie!“, zerriss Luigis Aufschrei dieses Schweigen und er sprang voll Schreck im Sand auf und ab.  
Mario unterdessen packte neben dem kalten Schreck jetzt auch noch ein heißer Zorn, vor allem, als er den Banditen vor seiner Nase frech feixen sah. Wie eine Trophäe hielt dieser einen Pilz in die Höhe, den er der Lockigen einfach abgenommen hatte.  
Der rote Held runzelte kochend die Stirn und packte den Griff seines Hammers so fest, dass dessen Holz knirschte. „Na warte.“  
Schon Augenblicke später lag der Bandit neben seiner Beute im Sand und zuckte nur noch matt mit den Beinen. Den gestohlenen Hammer war er längst wieder losgeworden und niemand schenkte ihm weitere Beachtung. Die Brüder knieten neben Cookie auf den Steinboden und Glitzerstern schwirrte fahrig immer und immer wieder um sie herum.  
„Cookie?“, fragte Mario ganz leise und fasste sie an den Schultern.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung sah die Lockige ihn aber bei der Berührung schon an, noch etwas schwindelig, aber voll bei Sinnen, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut, schon gut. Alles in Ordnung“, beschwichtigte sie die bleichen Brüder.  
„Bist zu verletzt?“, wollte der rote Held trotzdem wissen und betrachtete sie mit sorgenvollen Blicken.  
Doch Cookie schüttelte nur erneut den Kopf und setzte sich noch etwas schwerfällig auf. Sie lächelte sogar, als der große Bruder ihr die Hand reichte und nahm diese an, um sich zurück auf die Beine helfen zu lassen.


	16. Der Handel

Der Handel

Im nächsten Moment fuhr Cookie zusammen und presste sich die Hand auf die Rippen. Luigi packte im gleichen Moment zu wie Mario und gemeinsam stützten sie Cookie. Ganz bleich war sie geworden. Der kleine Bruder legte sich vorsichtig ihren Arm um die Schultern, damit auch bestimmt nichts passierte.  
„Also doch!“, rief Mario heftig aus und sah Cookie fast vorwurfsvoll an. „Warum hast du das auch gemacht? Wie kommst du dazu dich in unsere Kämpfe einzumischen?" Die Wut, die dabei deutlich in seiner Stimme lag und in seinem Inneren kochte, galt aber wohl eher ihm selbst als ihr. Er hätte sich nicht so einfach an seine Grenzen bringen lassen dürfen. Dass sich Cookie durch den Zopf strich und ihn entschuldigend ansah, machte die Sache nicht leichter.  
„Nun schimpf doch nicht so mit ihr, Mario. Sie wollte dich doch nur beschützen“, meinte Luigi zu allem Überfluss auch noch leise und suchte für Cookie eines ihrer Trankfläschchen aus dem Heilebeutel. „Das war soo mutig.“  
Der Blick den der Lulatsch ihr dabei zuwarf war voller Bewunderung und ließ Mario bitter auflachen. Knurrend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Mutig? Das war leichtsinnig und dumm“, fuhr er erneut auf.  
Die Lockige steckte das leere Fläschchen in den Heilebeutel zurück und stellte sich vorsichtig endlich wieder aufrecht hin. Darum bemüht sich nichts von dem heftigen Pochen anmerken zu lassen, dass ihr noch immer in der Seite wütete. „Eigentlich ist es nichts davon“, meinte sie keck und lächelte schon wieder schelmisch. „Sondern der hier.“  
Unter Marios fragendem und Luigis besorgtem Blick zog sie eine silberne Anstecknadel vom Heilebeutel. „Das ist der ‚Denkste‘ Orden. Er ermöglicht es mir einmal pro Kampf den Schaden einzustecken, der einen anderen Kämpfer ausschalten würde. Allerdings bin ich dann für den Rest des Kampfes selbst handlungsunfähig“, erklärte die Lockige und betrachtete den Orden. „Er war das Geschenk eines Händlers, dessen verstauchten Fuß ich kuriert hatte. Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass ich dieses Ding trage“ Das war auch schon eine ganze Weile her und damals der erste Orden, den Cookie je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Allerdings hatte ihr der ausgefuchste Händler verschwiegen wie nutzlos das Ding für sie war. Oder wie verflixt weh es tat, wenn der Orden doch einmal griff. Das würde Cookie den Brüdern allerdings nicht erzählen, die sahen doch ohnehin schon so aus als hätten sie Angst, sie könne einfach zerbrechen wie eines ihrer Trankfläschchen.  
„Dann solltest du den sofort ablegen oder noch besser, loswerden. Wegwerfen, im Sand vergraben und einfach vergessen“, ereiferte sich der rote Held und wusste immer noch nicht ob er zornig, besorgt oder schuldbewusst sein sollte. Eigentlich war er einfach nur froh, dass Cookie nichts Ernstes passiert war.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken“, meinte Cookie leise zu ihren Freuden und legte Mario einen Arm um die Schultern. Luigi, der es immer noch nicht wagte sie wieder loszulassen, fuhr Cookie beschwichtigend durch die Haare. Beide ließen es sich gefallen. Es war ja nur Cookie.  
Mario seufzte aus tiefsten Herzen und konnte unmöglich weiterhin wütend sein. Der kleine Bruder nickte, als Cookie ihm sanft ihren Arm entzog und versprach selbst stehen zu können.  
„Wie ich sehe seid ihr stark, allesamt. Ich mache euch daher ein Angebot, das sich sicherlich für uns alle lohnt“, mischte sich plötzlich eine unbekannte Stimme ein und schwerfällige Schritte knirschten durch den Sand heran.  
Als die Truppe herumfuhr, stand dort der freche Bandit, der sich schon wieder aus dem Sand aufgerappelt hatte und jetzt alle durch seine Maske hindurch ansah. Man konnte ihm unmöglich ansehen, was er als nächstes vorhatte. Allerdings wirkte er noch ziemlich mitgenommen und ganz so, als wäre ihm das Vergnügen an weiteren Frechheiten gründlich vergangen. Dennoch traten die Brüder vor, um sich ihm erneut zu stellen, wenn nötig.  
Glitzerstern, die mehr als genug von diesem Kerl und seinen lauernden Kumpanen hatte, wirbelte zu dem Banditen hin und funkelte herausfordernd. „Pah, was hast du wohl schon, was wir gebrauchen könnten? Wir haben dir ja alles abgenommen“, schnaubte sie.   
Nun hörte man ein leises Lachen hinter der Maske, der kleine Dieb trat noch einen Schritt vor und wiegte den Kopf. „Ich könnte euch sagen wo ihr den Felshonig findet, den ihr sucht.“ Seine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen und doch genügten sie vollkommen, um alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
Die Gesandte der Sterne riss die Augen auf und brachte kaum genügend Luft für die nächsten Worte zusammen. Der Hohn war ihr gründlich vergangen. „Woher weißt du davon?“, schnaufte sie atemlos.  
Wieder lachte der Bandit, rieb sich die Schulter und kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter um den Sterngeist. Stattdessen wandte er sich Mario zu. „Das ist unsere Heimat, hier haben die Wände und Steine Augen und Ohren, uns entgeht nichts. Ich kann euch alles sagen, doch dafür müsst ihr uns erst helfen“, meinte er und starrte Mario und Luigi einen kurzen Moment prüfend an. „Nun was ist, nehmt ihr meinen Vorschlag an?“  
Wieder zögerte Mario, so wie immer, wenn ihm so eine Entscheidung aufgebürdet wurde. Es wäre dumm diesem Banditen einfach so zu trauen. Es waren geschickte und hinterlistige Fallensteller, aber auch die einzige Möglichkeit an das heranzukommen was sie brauchten, so viel war ihm klar. Der große Bruder ballte die Fäuste und starrte den Maskierten an. Doch irgendetwas an der Art, wie dieser sich hielt und wie seine Stimme klang, sagten Mario, dass es weder Lug noch Betrug zu fürchten gab. Ein seltsamer, echter Kummer lag in der Luft. Mario atmete durch, dann nickte er. „Einverstanden. Wir helfen dir und du uns. Sag was du verlangst.“ Auch dieser Entschluss trieb niemanden von seiner Seite, denn weder Luigi, noch Cookie oder Glitzerstern hatten etwas Anderes von Mario erwartet. Er würde immer helfen, egal wer oder wo man ihn darum bat. Und dafür liebten sie ihn.  
Der kleine Bandit hingegen schien vor Erleichterung in sich zusammenzusinken und er atmete befreit auf, als würde ihm eine schwere Last abgenommen. Er ließ sich auf dem Sockel einer geborstenen Säule nieder und begann zu erzählen. „Die Oase, in der wir unser Lager nicht weit von hier errichtet haben, ist seit Tagen versiegt. Das Wasser bleibt einfach fort, der See ist schon ganz trocken und langsam aber sicher verdorren die grünen Pflanzen. Uns quält der Durst und wir müssen um unsere Ernten fürchten“. Seine Stimme war das Einzige, das jetzt in den Ruinen hallte.  
Alle anderen schwiegen und hatten sich nach und nach sogar um den Dieb herum im Sand niedergelassen. Mit gesundem Abstand, aber doch ganz ruhig.  
„Gestern haben sich einige meiner Freunde auf den Weg gemacht, um die Ursache zu finden und kamen zerschlagen und mit schlimmen Nachrichten wieder. Ein Monster soll die Quelle der Oase mit schweren Steinen blockiert haben und weigert sich diese wieder frei zu geben, wenn man ihm nicht bringt, was es verlangt. Der Kampf, zu dem die Bestie meine Freunde herausgefordert hat, haben diese kaum einen Augenblick standgehalten und mussten geschlagen ihr Heil in der Flucht suchen. Wir haben ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen“, fuhr der Bandit fort und sah dann auf, um die Gruppe vor sich fest anzusehen. „Wir sind keine Kämpfer, im Gegensatz zu euch. Bezwingt das Monster und holt das Wasser zurück, dann zeigen wir euch wo ihr den Felshonig findet.“ Das war also das Angebot, das der Dieb dem roten Helden machte und das dieser schon angenommen hatte.  
„M... Monster“, stammelte der kleine Bruder und zog sich grausend die Mütze bis tief über die Nase. Dennoch zögerte er keinen Augenblick, als sein großer Bruder sich erhob. Ihm folgte Luigi überall hin.  
Der kleine Bandit sprang auf und winkte der Truppe schlicht ihm zu folgen. Leise wie ein Schatten huschte er ein paar Schritte voraus. „Folgt mir leise und verliert mich nicht aus den Augen, sonst verirrt ihr euch schnell in der Wüste und das könnte euer Ende bedeuten. Ich bringe euch zur Quelle“, forderte er die Brüder, Sterngeist und Cookie auf. Wieder war die Stimme des Maskierten nur ganz leise und so nichtssagend wie in den Kämpfen.  
Mario wollte vorangehen, seinen kleinen Bruder schützend hinter sich und Cookie am besten dicht an dessen Seite. Doch die war schneller und vertrat Mario und Luigi den Weg. „Gut, aber erst bin ich dran, bei allen Sternen“, entschied sie fest. „So lasse ich euch ganz bestimmt nirgendwohin gehen.“  
Besorgt strich sie Luigi über den Kopf, rückte dessen Mütze ordentlich zurecht und gab ihm ein Trankfläschchen in die Hand. Mario sah sogar noch schlimmer aus, in seinen staubigen, zerfledderten Kleidern und so unendlich müde. Für ihn wählte Cookie ein besonders starkes Gebräu für Notfälle, immerhin war es bei ihm gerade erst knapp gewesen. Ihm strich sie weich über das bleiche Gesicht. Dann ließ sie sich schweigend in die Hocke nieder, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst und drückte dem Banditen völlig wortlos ebenfalls ein Fläschchen in die Hand.  
Fassungslos sah der Gegner zu Cookie auf, die schon wieder davonstapfte, um nach den Brüdern zu sehen. Der Bandit starrte ihr hinterher und wusste nicht, ob und was er sagen sollte.   
Mario und Luigi dagegen nahmen ein paar kräftige, wohltuende Schlucke und schmunzelten über die Fassungslosigkeit des Banditen. So war Cookie eben, sie verarztete auch denjenigen, der die Schuld daran trug, dass ihr sicherlich noch immer die Rippen pochten.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis der kleine Dieb sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass er die Freunde aus den Ruinen und mitten hinein in die endlose Karmesinwüste führen konnten. Er selbst flink wie ein Schatten, huschte lautlos dahin und machte es den Vieren nicht einfach seiner Spur zu folgen. Eine stille Anspannung lag in der Luft, denn noch immer konnten sich die Freude nicht sicher sein, dass sie nicht irregeführt wurden. Deshalb blieben Brüder und Cookie dicht zusammen, den Sterngeist sicher in Marios Hosentasche geborgen. Allerdings war es auch ein seltsam befreiendes Gefühl endlich eine Richtung, einen Weg, zu haben dem sie folgen konnten, statt ratlos durch den ewigen Sand zu irren. Der kleine Bandit führte sie gut verborgene Pfade entlang, die man nur auf den zweiten Blick entdecken konnte. Zwischen ganzen Wäldern hoher Felstürme hindurch und eine versteckte Schlucht entlang, die zwischen zwei rotgoldenen Felswänden lag. Die Sonne brannte immer heißer und der Weg schien immer mühevoller zu werden. Wie dankbar waren die Wanderer um den Schatten, den die Schlucht spendete. Dennoch wurden ihre Schritte träger und mühevoller. Cookie blickte sich immer wieder besorgt nach den erschöpften Brüdern um und durfte dabei entdecken, dass die sich ebenso besorgt dann und wann nach ihr umwandten. Sie lächelte jedesmal und rieb sich nur dann die Rippen, wenn keiner von Beiden es sah. Doch endlich, als die Schatten unter der sinkenden Sonne immer länger geworden waren, öffnete sich vor Mario, Luigi und Cookie die Felswände zu einem kleinen, grünen Paradies.  
Umsäumt von zahllosen Palmen voller Kokosnüsse und reich blühender Kakteen, die in dichtem, faserigen Gras wuchsen, breitete sich ein schöner, aber ausgetrockneter See aus, der sicher einmal plätscherndes, klares Wasser geführt hatte. Der Wind wehte hier kühler und umschmeichelte die Nase mit den Düften nach reifen Früchten und guten Gewürzen. Vor Mario, Luigi und Cookie erstrecke sich nun ein breites Felsplateau, dessen Ebene zum Glück nicht all zunweit über ihren Köpfen lag. Es war ein schartiger, rotgoldener Stein, der sich auch immer wieder in der Karmesinwüste finden ließ. Doch in seinen zahlreichen, schattigen Winkeln wuchsen zähe Pflanzen und es gab viele Kanten und Vorsprünge, die sich an seiner Flanke hinaufzogen. Auf vielen davon wuchs sogar dichtes Gras und einige, tiefviolette Blüten, die auf ihren langen Stängeln wippten und den schweren Duft verströmten, der hier in der Luft hing. Dieses grüne Leben zog sich bis hinauf auf die Ebene des Plateaus, auf dem ein vielfältiges Paradies wucherte. Hellgrünes Gras und Büsche voller exotischer Beeren und farbenfroher Blüten, strecken ihre Zweige unter Palmbäumen aus, die Kokosnüsse und Bananen trugen. Vögel aller Art sprangen durch den Blätterwald und trillerten mit hellen Stimmen fröhliche Lieder. Ihr Gesang vertrieb endlich einmal wieder die brütende, drückende Stille der Wüste, deren Bewohner sich unter der Hitze in die Schatten duckten. Das Beeindruckenste aber war die tiefe, senkrechte Kerbe, die sich in die Flanke des Felsplateaus gefressen hatte. Sie war halbrund, ihre Kanten wirkten wie poliert und glitzerten glattgeschliffen im Sonnenlicht. Runde, funkelnde Tropfen aus abgewaschenen Felsnasen reihten sich wie die Perlen einer Kette aneinander und zogen sich bis zum Grund der Kerbe. Beinahe sahen sie aus wie zu Eis erstarrte Tropfen. Der Wasserfall, in dem sich die Quelle hier sonst wohl vom Plateau stürzte, hatte sich in ungezählten Jahren immer tiefer in den Stein gewaschen. Doch jetzt war das Wasser versiegt und das Naturschauspiel traurig tot und trocken.  
So zumindest schien es, denn als die Brüder, Sterngeist und Cookie an die Kante des trockenen Wasserfalles traten, um ihn zu betrachten, hörten sie einen lieblichen Laut. Ganz sanft klang ein silberhelles Tropfen durch die Luft.   
„Wasser, Mario, ich glaube das ist Wasser“, krächzte Luigi durstig und packte seinen großen Bruder an der Hand, um ihn um eine Felskante herum zerren zu können. Er war sich doch so sicher.  
Direkt unter der Kerbe des Wasserfalles breiteten sich die Ufer des Sees aus, der aber nur flach in die Steinplatten auf seinem Grund gedrungen war. Hier hinein tropfte ein kleines Rinnsal hartnäckig und stetig noch immer aus der Höhe hinunter. Es waren eigentlich nur noch runde, klare Tropfen, die dafür funkelten wie Diamanten und den Freunden das Herz aufgehen ließ. Wasser, frisch und klar und vor allem genug davon.  
Luigi sprang als erster hinunter und schlug fast sofort der Länge nach hin, da es doch tiefer war als er gedacht hatte. Hastig rutschten und schlitterten der kleine Bandit und die restlichen Freunde in den See hinab, um Luigi zurück auf die Beine zu helfen. Von hier gelangte man ganz leicht zur Wasserfallkerbe. Gierig und genüsslich fingen Mario, Luigi, Glitzerstern und Cookie die fallenden Wassertropfen mit den Händen auf, tranken sich satt und wuschen sich immerhin die Gesichter. Danach fühlten sich alle sehr viel besser. Doch noch immer lag genug vor ihnen, wie alle sehr genau wussten.   
Der rote Held drückte sich die Mütze auf den Scheitel und sah die Felswand hinauf, die sich nun vor ihnen erhob. Sie schwang sich nicht all zu weit in die Höhe, war aber steil und vermutlich auch recht tückisch. Hier hörte man die Vögel und das Rauschen der Palmen noch deutlicher. Der Duft von Obst ließ alle Mägen knurren.  
„Ja, die Quelle ist dort oben. Geht hinauf und legt sie frei. Ich werde es wissen und herkommen“, störte der Bandit Mario in seinen Gedanken und wieder erklang das leise Lachen. Dann verschwand die Gestalt lautlos wie ein Schatten, wohin auch immer.  
Mario ahnte, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, wie es aus dem Mund des Diebes klang, doch immerhin trennte sie nur noch der Aufstieg von ihrem Ziel.  
„Dann mal los“, übernahm diesmal der kleine Bruder die passenden Worte.  
Gemeinsam suchten sich nach dem besten Weg, um das Plateau bezwingen zu können. Diesmal war das Glück auf der Seite der Suchenden und der Sterngeist entdeckte tatsächlich einen versteckten Pfad. Er war zwar kaum einige Hand breit, zog sich dafür aber spiralförmig um die Flanken des Fels und war nicht allzu steil. Hoffentlich reichte er bis ganz nach oben zur Ebene der Erhebung. Die Wanderer folgten diesem Weg, wobei auch diesmal wieder Mario und Luigi voran gingen. Doch der Pfad erwies sich als zuverlässig und fest. Keine Kanten brachen ab und nirgendwo klafften Lücken die größer waren, als dass man sie nicht mit einem weiten Schritt hätte überwinden können.   
Nur dann und wann schoben die Brüder Felsbrocken aus dem Weg, um besser daran vorbei zu kommen. Einmal lösten sie mit voller Absicht eine Steinlawine aus, die sich rauschend und klimpernd über die Kante in die Wüste ergoss. So konnten sie das Geröllfeld immerhin überqueren, ohne selbst mit Stein und Schutt hinabzustürzen. Der feine Steinstaub und der rote Sand knirschte unter ihren Schuhen und die vielen Schatten, die Kanten und Vorsprünge hier warfen, hielten wunderbar die Sonne und die Hitze ab. Immer reicher blühte das Leben, Kräuterpolster mit winzigen Knospen wippten im Windhauch und Büsche streckten ihre blütenreichen Äste aus. Um einen davon schwirrten dutzende Schmetterlinge, die Mario, Luigi, Glitzerstern und Cookie eine ganze Weile umgaukelten und sich in die Locken Cookies setzten. An einem der Farne wuchsen kugelrunde Beeren in denen die Brüder Yoshifrüchte erkannten. Hungrig plünderte die Truppe die Zweige und ließ sich die süßen, saftigen Kugeln schmecken. Dann gingen sie weiter, immer rund und rund herum. Cookies Herz klopfte die ganze Zeit über und ihre Hände waren feucht, doch sie erinnerte sich immer wieder daran nicht in die Tiefe zu sehen und nur auf den nächsten Schritt zu achten. Wie gebannt starrte sie dabei auf Luigis Rücken, der so mutig vor ihr ging und nicht eine Miene verzog, egal wie gefährlich ihm das hier erscheinen musste. Das Plateau war nicht hoch, dennoch war die Sonne ein gutes Stück gewandert, als Mario den ersten Schritt auf die Ebene setzte. Erleichtert stieß er die Luft aus und streckte seinem kleinen Bruder die Hand entgegen, der schnaufend und schwitzend hinter ihm herkam.  
Bald standen alle Freunde müde, aber stolz, auf der weiten Ebene, sahen sich zufrieden um und wischten sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.


	17. Der Diener

Der Diener

Hier waren die Stimmen der Vögel und das Rauschen der vielen Palmen, Büsche und Blumen noch viel deutlicher. Der Geruch nach Wasser und dessen kühler Hauch lagen in der Luft. So ließ sich auch die Wüstensonne ertragen.  
„Oooh, seht euch das an. Wunderschön“, hauchte Glitzerstern und schwebte noch einige handbreit in die Luft, um über die Wüste blicken zu können, die sich nun tief unter der Truppe ausbreitete.  
Weit und endlos wie ein Meer zog sich das Rot der Karmesinwüste dahin, sogar sanfte Wellen schienen darauf zu spielen. Hervorgebracht von Dünen, die der Wind verwehte. Die Felstürme erhoben sich aus dieser Endlosigkeit wie exotische Pflanzen und alles glitzerte golden und silbern in der schwindenden Sonne. Auch Mario und Luigi betrachteten dieses Schauspiel staunend und erfreuten sich sogar einen Moment daran hierher gekommen zu sein. Nur Cookie blieb wo sie war, einige Schritte weit weg im Schatten einer Palme. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte angestrengt woanders hin.  
„Komm, sieh dir das an, es ist atemberaubend“, forderte der Sterngeist die Lockige auf und schwebte dicht zu ihr heran. Auffordernd zog Glitzerstern sie sogar am Zopf.  
Doch Cookie schüttelte nur den Kopf und wich sogar noch einen Schritt zurück. „Nein danke, das glaube ich euch auch so.“ Sie war merkwürdig bleich um die Nase herum und der Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn stammte nicht nur von Hitze und Anstrengung. Sie wirkte schwächlich und zittrig. Besorgnis machte sich unter den übrigen Freunden breit und sie dachten alle an den harten Schlag, der doch erst kurz zurück lag.  
„Geht es dir gut?“, wollte Glitzerstern wissen.  
Cookie nickte und strich sich durch den Zopf. „Ja, es ist nur... Ich... Ich mag solche hohen Höhen nicht... sie machen mir Angst“, brummte sie verlegen und starrte auf ihre Füße. Jetzt war es raus.  
Der kleine Bruder, der sich zu seinem Leidwesen mit Angst allzu gut auskannte, nickte mitfühlend und legte der Lockigen tröstend den Arm um die Schultern. Er würde schon aufpassen, dass es nicht zu schlimm wurde.  
„Aber du fliegst doch auch auf Lakituwolken“, staunte die Gesandte der Sterne dagegen und umflirrte Cookie einen Moment. Sie fragte sich, ob die Lockige wohl geschwindelt hatte.  
„Das ist etwas Anderes. Lakituwolken sind sensible, rücksichtsvolle Wesen, an denen man sich festhalten kann. Die können nicht einfach abbrechen“, fuhr die ein wenig verärgert auf und strich sich ein paar gelöste Strähnen zurück. Cookie wusste wie albern das klang. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen machte sich niemand lustig über diese Furcht.  
„Dann solltest du der Kante lieber fern bleiben“, meinte Mario sogar fürsorglich und nahm Cookie am Handgelenk, um sie mit sich zu ziehen. „Wir müssen ohnehin die Quelle finden.“  
Luigi nickte und nahm ihre andere Hand, Cookie durfte sich auch ruhig gut festhalten. Dankbar folgte die Lockige den Beiden und drückte ihnen für ihre Freundlichkeit die Hände. Beinahe genüsslich schlenderten die Freunde durch die wunderschöne Üppigkeit, die in der Nähe der Quelle gedieh. Sie genossen es wie ihnen die Farne über die Kleider strichen und wie weich sich das Gras unter ihren Schuhen anfühlte, statt des ewigen, knirschenden Sandes. Auch hier gab es zahlreiche Früchte und Beeren, die sie schon aus der Ferne gerochen hatten und Mario, Luigi, Glitzerstern und Cookie naschten von allen, die sie erreichen konnten. Die Vögel folgten ihnen flatternd, riefen durchdringend und verloren dabei dann und wann eine kunterbunte Feder.  
Als Mario dann die Zweige eines mannshohen Hibiskusbusches auseinander schob, der schwer von handtellergroßen Blüten hing, wussten die Wanderer, dass sie die Quelle endlich erreicht hatten. Ein schmales Bachbett zog sich durch Blumen und Gras und sein kristallklares Wasser funkelte hier in der Sonne. Doch das Rinnsal war dünn und hatte kaum genügend Kraft bis zur Kante des Plateaus zu reichen. Das lag wohl an dem gewaltigen, runden Stein, der sich hier im Herz des Plateaus genau über der Quelle erhob und diese unnachgiebig blockierte. Mehr als ein paar Tropfen konnten kaum noch daraus hervor sprudeln.  
„Mama mia“, seufzte Mario und starrte erschreckt an dem Felsen hinauf, der aussah wie ein zu Stein erstarrter Kettenhund. Nur vielfach größer.  
„Oooh“, bibberte Luigi und duckte sich schon wieder hinter seinen großen Bruder. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen wie es ihnen gelingen sollte, dieses Monster aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er bezweifelte, dass sie es einfach tragen oder rollen könnten. Dann würden sie sicher einfach zerquetscht oder ebenfalls in die Tiefe stürzen.  
„Luigi, hilf mir“, forderte Mario den Bibbernden aber dennoch sanft auf und zog seinen schweren Hammer hervor.  
Wenn sie gemeinsam zuschlugen, müsste dieser lästigen Brocken doch sicher irgendwann weichen. Es war ja auch nur Stein, wie bisher. Und wie immer, wenn Mario ihn brauchte, nickte der kleine Bruder entschlossen und schwang sich den Hammer auf die linke Schulter. Sie hatten es doch fast geschafft, da würden die Brüder nun nicht aufgeben. Immer wieder erzitterte der Felsbrocken unter den Schlägen, mal nacheinander ausgeführt, mal gemeinsam. Dennoch rieselte nur müde feiner Steinstaub herab und es brach höchstens mal ein lächerlicher Splitter aus der Oberfläche des Brocken. Doch so sehr Mario und Luigi auch zuschlugen, der Stein zeigte nicht einmal die feinsten Risse. Ein Letztes Mal hob Mario mühevoll den Hammer, die Stirn voller Schweiß, um ihn nochmals gegen den Felsen zu schlagen. Doch stattdessen stolperte er vom Gewicht nur voran und stürzte beinahe über die eigenen Füße. Schnaufend und keuchend stützte er sich mit den Armen am Brocken ab, um zu Atem zu kommen.  
Der kleiner Bruder lag schon rücklings mitten im dichten Gras, ebenfalls am Ende seiner Kräfte. „Mama miaaa“, seufzte der.  
Mario ballte die Fäuste und starrte den Fels beinahe böse an. Das musste doch irgendwie zu schaffen sein.  
Die Gesandte der Sterne flirrte heran und umkreiste den Stein einmal, um sich anzusehen, ob er nicht an einer anderen Stelle gebrochen wäre. Doch die Oberfläche war so unversehrt wie zuvor. „Was sind denn das für Hämmer?“, schimpfte sie niedergeschlagen und schüttelte sich. „Die haben ja gar nichts geholfen.“ Murrend ließ sie sich auf der Schulter der Lockigen nieder, die sich ebenfalls im saftigen Grün niedergelassen hatte. Hier konnte Cookie nun wirklich nicht helfen.  
„Das ist auch nicht zu erwarten, mit dieser bedauernswerten Schlagtechnik“, spottete da eine volltönende Stimme, die alle herumwirbeln ließ. Stoff rauschte und eine schnelle Bewegung huschte an Mario, Luigi, Glitzerstern und Cookie vorbei.  
Als die sich danach umsahen, konnten sie eine Gestalt entdecken, die beinahe königlich ganz oben auf dem Felsbrocken stand. Sie hatte sich auf einen eleganten Gehstock gestützt und zwirbelte einen dünnen Schnauzbart, der unter dem hohen Zylinder hervorstand, den die Gestalt trug. Seine roten Schuhe glänzten säuberlich poliert. Sonst erkannte man nichts, da waren nur dunkle Schatten, aus denen sich die Truppe dennoch angesehen fühlte.  
Luigi schluckte und hätte sich gerne noch tiefer ins Gras geduckt, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre.   
Mario dagegen erhob sich mit misstrauischem Blick und trat näher an den Felsen heran. „Wer bist du?“, wollte er entschieden wissen.  
„Ah“, das Wesen lachte melodisch und verneigte sich schwungvoll, aber voller Spott vor den müden Wanderern. „Man nennt mich Schuftikus, Lord Pyrits treuer Lakai, stets zu Diensten.“  
Dieser Name ließ alle nach Luft schnappen, auch wenn Cookie noch immer nicht mehr von der Bedrohung kannte, als das. Stille herrschte, aber nur einen Moment.  
„Lord Pyrit! Dann bist du es also, der die Quelle blockiert hat!“, zischte Glitzerstern und wirbelte, zornige Funken werfend, umher. „Das ist bösartig, hinterhältig und einfach scheußlich.“  
Doch Schuftikus ließ sich vom Ärger der Gesandten der Sterne nicht im mindesten beeindrucken. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Oh, was für harte Worte. Sagen wir doch lieber ich habe die Gelegenheit zu einem lohnenden Geschäft erkannt und ergriffen. Ich habe diesen entzückenden Oasenbewohnern meine Angebote unterbreitet. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn sie die nötigen Mittel nicht aufbringen können.“ Die Stimme des Schattens triefte vor Hohn und rief damit nicht nur in Glitzerstern neuen Zorn wach.  
Mario ballte knurrend die Fäuste und trat herausfordernd noch einen Schritt weiter nach vorne. „Stell dich mir. Wenn ich dich besiege, gibst du die Quelle frei.“  
„Ach.“ Der Diener des Lords hob abwehrend die Hände. „Immer gleich diese Gewalttätigkeiten. Nein, nein.“ Elegant wie ein Lufthauch sprang er vom Felsbrocken hinunter und landete genau vor der Nase Marios. Er ließ den Spazierstock wirbeln und lachte erneut. „Ich kämpfe nicht, ich handle, mein bärtiger Freund.“ In einer eindeutigen Geste rieb er die Fingerspitzen aneinander, die in eleganten, weißen Handschuhen steckten.  
„U... Und was willst du haben?“, fragte Luigi aus seiner Deckung heraus vorsichtig und hob bibbernd den Arm. Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, denn Schuftikus wandte sich schwungvoll zu ihm um, und drängte ihm den Stock in den Rücken.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du fragst, mein hochgewachsener Freund. Ich verlange nur eine Kleinigkeit.“ Mit diesen Worten schob der Schatten den kleinen Bruder mit sanfter Gewalt voran, dorthin wo eine tiefe Grube im Fels klaffte.  
Mario, Glitzerstern und Cookie sprangen geschlossen einen Schritt vor in der wirren Furcht, der Schatten könnte Luigi einfach hinunterstoßen.  
Doch Schuftikus blieb friedlich. „Dort unten liegt eine Mine in der die schönsten Feueropale ruhen, die man in eurer kleinen Welt finden kann. Leider aber wurde sie von den Toads, die hier einmal geschürft haben, aufgegeben“, erzählte Schuftikus und schnalzte bedauernd mit der Zunge. „Dabei hat ihnen doch nur die Technik ihrer Gerätschaften den Dienst verweigert und funktioniert nicht mehr ganz so zuverlässig. Doch für Kerle wie euch sollte das kein Hindernis sein. Bringt mir fünf Feueropale und ich zeige euch, wie ihr die Quelle freilegen könnt und jederzeit Brocken zerschlagt wie diesen.“ Der Diener des Lords drehte sich um und zeigte mit dem Stock ausladend auf den Stein. In den Schatten unter seinem Zylinder schien etwas lauernd aufzublitzen, als er sich Mario zuwandte und ihm eine schattenhafte Hand hinstreckte. „Nun, mein bärtiger Freund, was meinst du zu meinem Angebot?“  
Der rote Held war angespannt und traute diesem Wesen kein Stück, doch leider hatte er gar keine andere Wahl. Er musste den Oasenbewohnern helfen, schon alleine, weil er ohne den Felshonig Bowser nicht befreien und das Pilzkönigreich nicht retten konnte. Wenn da nur nicht immer diese Verantwortung gewesen wäre. Knurrend schlug Mario ein.  
Lachend erhob sich der Schatten und rückte schwungvoll seinen Zylinder zurecht. „Oh, ich liebe lohnende Geschäfte“, rief er freudig aus und huschte schwerelos einige Schritte zurück zur Quelle. „Ich warte hier auf euch.“  
Mario dagegen stützte einen Moment den Kopf in die Hände und starrte in die Tiefe, aus der sie sich doch erst hier herauf gekämpft hatten.  
„Gleich wieder runter und danach nochmal rauf? Oh weh“, fragte eine leise Stimme neben ihm und die Gesandte der Sterne ließ sich mutlos ein paar handbreit sinken. Sie klang unendlich müde.  
Mario sah sich nach seinem kleinen Bruder und Cookie um. Sie hatten sich beide auf einem flachen Stein niedergelassen. Cookie hatte den Kopf in die Arme gestützt und behielt Luigi im Auge der, vertrauensvoll an ihren Rücken gelehnt, vor sich hin schnarchte. Der große Bruder schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Sie alle Drei waren alle völlig am Ende, das sah er ihnen deutlich an. Es war ein langer Weg nach unten, der vermutlich noch schwieriger würde, als der hinauf. Schließlich mussten sie auf Cookie achten, der ein Blick nach unten beim Abstieg wohl kaum erspart bleiben würde. Mal abgesehen davon war Mario sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er selbst diesen erneuten Weg schaffte. „Nur nach unten. Dort schlagen wir ein Lager auf und bringen Schuftikus die Steine morgen“, versprach der Held dem Sterngeist und kehrte zu Cookie und Luigi zurück, um die auch wieder auf die Beine zu treiben. So sehr ihn das auch schmerzte.  
Doch die Lockige schien ihn gehört zu haben, denn sie rieb sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen und klapste dem kleinen Bruder zweimal herzlich auf den Arm, bevor sie aufstand. Dieser fuhr gähnend aus seinen Träumen auf und seufzte ergeben, als Mario ihn darum bat, den Abstieg noch heute zu wagen.  
„Nun, nun. Ihr wollt mich doch wohl nicht unnötig lange warten lassen? Das ist nicht gerade zuträglich für ein Geschäft des Vertrauens.“ Schuftikus stand schon wieder im Rücken der Freunde und ließ seinen Gehstock wirbeln. Höhnische Ungeduld schlug ihnen entgegen.  
Der große Bruder fuhr herum und riss ärgerlich die Arme nach oben. „Mama mia, wir tun ja was wir können. Doch wir sind erschöpft, müssen hinunter, die Opale holen und wieder hinauf. Das schaffen wir nicht in den nächsten Augenblicken.“ Selten war Mario so gegen jemanden aufgefahren, doch auch seine Kräfte waren aufgebraucht und er fühlte sich elend von seinem Bruder, Glitzerstern und auch Cookie so viel zu verlangen.  
Doch Schuftikus zwirbelte sich nur erneut seinen Schnauzbart und das unsichtbare Lächeln verzog die Schatten unter dem Zylinder. „Hinab und hinauf ist das Problem? Solange es nur das ist. Die Wege sind selbstverständlich im Handel inbegriffen“, meinte er lässig und schlenderte vergnügt an einer Palme vorbei. Kurz tippte Schuftikus sie mit dem Knauf seines Gestockes an.  
Der Schatten, den die Pflanze warf, verdichtete sich immer mehr und öffnete sich zu einem klaffenden Schlund, mitten im Stamm. Dahinter lag kochende Düsternis und eine abschüssige Kerbe, die mitten hinein führte. Sie war recht steil und man konnte unmöglich sagen wo sie endete.  
Die Freunde versammelten sich darum und starrten argwöhnisch hinunter. So ging das sicherlich viel schneller, doch eine willkommene Alternative zum Abstieg war es nicht wirklich.


End file.
